Unexpected Desire
by Harkonnen28
Summary: Nick and Judy are on patrol near the border of the Rainforest District and the Meadowlands when they decide to stop and take a break at a popular local coffee shop and diner where they meet another mammal that opens up their relationship to a whole new level that neither of them expected. Cover art by Merffle!
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Desire**

 **Nick and Judy are on patrol near the border of the Rainforest District and the Meadowlands when they decide to stop and take a break at a popular local coffee shop and diner where they meet another mammal that opens up their relationship to a whole new level that neither of them expected.**

 **Warning: This story is M rated and NSFW.**

High Road was the busiest street in the temperate Meadowlands District, being the main road into and out of the Rainforest District that it bordered meant it always had traffic on it day or night. While the road was indeed busy the volume of traffic was quite a bit lower than the traffic on the highways into Savanna Central and Downtown. On one side of High road you could see the trees of the Rainforest District become sparser and smaller before they eventually disappeared into the grassy and flat rolling terrain of the Meadowlands on the other side. There were businesses of all kinds lining both sides of the street. There were small strip malls, restaurants, movie theatres and even high end clothing stores that sold hand made sweaters and coats from wool donated by some of the primary residents of this district. While sheep and goats made up the majority there were still plenty of other species like rabbits and hares. Prey mammals made up the overwhelming majority of the district but many wolves, raccoons and bears also called the area home.

After former Mayor Bellwhether who hailed from this district was arrested the number of tourists had dropped dramatically and the businesses had started to suffer. So the District Councilor who governed the Meadowlands in an effort to distance themselves from the disgraced resident had launched a massive advertising campaign to rebuild his district's image to bring back those tourists, and it was working.

This is why Judy and Nick had been assigned by Chief Bogo for the next few days to patrol this area. Over the course of the last year the Chief had been assigning Judy and Nick all over Zootopia so she could get to know the city better. Nick of course knew the city like the back of his paw and with barely a cursory glance at his surroundings could tell exactly where he was and what street which frustrated Judy to no end when she would quiz him. Nick would always tell her that it was a lot of information to take in and that she was making real good progress and that it was hard to beat twenty plus years of living and walking these streets.

Their patrol was only a couple hours from being over and the fox and rabbit haven't had to do that much so far. They had pulled over and given tickets to a couple speeders and issued a large distracted driving fine to a boar that had ignored a stop sign while turning and texting on his smart phone, and to top it off the boar wasn't even wearing his seatbelt. Needless to say Judy gave him a very stern talk about the dangers of all of the above and how lucky he was to only be driving away with nearly a thousand dollars in fines and a hefty amount of lost demerit points instead of hurting someone or himself. The icing on the cake for the grinning fox who was idly tapping the boar's side view mirror with a claw while his partner laid into the shamed looking pig was when she reminded the young boar that one more infraction like this would require him to go down to the DMV and take a defensive driving course.

It took all the effort Nick could muster to not outright laugh at the mortified look on the boar's face at the thought of having to spend all day taking the course with a sloth before he drove away slowly and with his phone tucked into the glove compartment on the opposite side of the vehicle. Nick then turned his focus back to his bunny that had a smirk of satisfaction and enjoyment on her face at what she just did that only he would have picked up on as they walked back and got inside their custom ZPD interceptor. After a few minutes of finishing off their notes Judy shifted the cruiser into drive and rejoined the traffic on the busy street.

"Hey Nick." Judy called out bringing the fox's attention to her while she looked ahead at the road. "Where's a good place to get some coffee and snacks around here?"

"The Roadside Café was a good place the last time I was in the area, hopefully it's still around." Nick answered.

"Where is-" Judy began to ask before Nick interrupted her as he looked over his notes without looking outside at all.

"Take the next right Carrots then head up two blocks and make a left."

"Ugh, I hate how you can do that without looking Nick."

Nick's smug smile returned. "I know."

"Jerk fox."

"Country bumpkin." Nick replied without a beat which led to the comfortable silence the two would have after they traded barbs and soon enough Judy pulled the cruiser into the parking lot of the busy Roadside Café and managed to find an open stall not too far from the door.

"Why don't you go grab us a couple seats and I'll report in to dispatch?" Judy asked as she picked up the radio pawset to call in the code seven.

"Sure thing fluff." Nick answered opening the door and dropping down onto the pavement below while shutting the door behind him. The café in front of him looked the same as it did the last time he was here and was still just as busy with mammals coming in to eat or picking up their orders to go. The seating and ordering area of the building was L-shaped, the kitchen area taking up the rest. The front and side had large windows framed every five or six feet atop a foundation of green colored brick. The café was one meant for smaller mammals which was fine as the largest animal inside was a small black bear. Nick received a couple looks as he entered the café and went over to an open booth, none of which seemed hostile this time around, most likely because of his uniform and badge. Sitting down in the booth Nick rolled up his sleeves while he waited on his partner.

A couple minutes later Judy came to the booth carrying their drink orders. Nick could smell the fresh aroma of coffee in his medium-small cup and he could also smell that Judy had forgone her usual tea and instead ordered a small-medium sized white hot chocolate. But what caught his attention was the way she was avoiding eye contact with him as she set down his cup and slid into her own seat staring at the cup she held in both hands and ears laying flat down her back.

"Something wrong Carrots?" Nick asked.

"Nope!" Judy replied a little quickly. "Everything's fine."

Nick merely raised an eyebrow as he eyed the grey bunny and could tell she was embarrassed as she was blushing about something that happened if the red tinge in her ears and on her nose were any indication. Then it dawned on him what the cause must have been. Nick leaned forward and rested his muzzle on the palms of his paws. "Did my cute little bunny get asked out on another date?" Nick asked in a teasing tone.

A few times Nick had seen some bucks try to come up and talk with her but they usually panicked and chickened out at the last moment. But every once in a while a braver than average one would step up and try only to get let down gently. It didn't happen often because as far as they knew she was single, but since they were keeping their relationship a secret and acted completely professional (almost) while on duty, nobody had been any wiser. A little scent blocker here and there kept the prying noses away and the fox and rabbit had to wonder about the ability of their colleagues since none of them seemed to figure out they were living together.

Judy's ears immediately perked up at the question and briefly made eye contact with Nick, her nose twitching wildly before returning to stare at her cup of hot chocolate.

"So what handsome buck is trying to munch on my Carrots?" Nick asked while looking playfully at the mammals around him before returning his half lidded gaze back to the flustered doe who mumbled an answer so quietly that he couldn't hear a word of it. "Its okay fluff I'm not jealous, but whoever he is certainly got your motor running. I can smell it from here."

"It wasn't a buck…" Judy answered quietly as she turned her paper cup around so Nick could see the other side. Written at the top in neat handwriting were the words 'For Officer Sexy' and down below was the name 'Katie' above a phone number.

Nick wasn't able to keep the surprise off his face, this was certainly a first. He had to admire the method though, asking someone out on a coffee cup was definitely a smooth move. Now that Nick knew what he was looking for he expanded his search of the café and quickly found the source of his partner's current flustered state. Over on the order counter near the register was a dreamy eyed doe looking their way. She had mostly black fur with contrasting white under her muzzle and down her chest much like Judy, the rest being hidden by the pink Roadhouse Café work shirt she wore. Her eyes were a deep blue and stood out sharply from the white fur that encircled them. The inside of her ears were almost entirely covered by white fur and in a way to set herself apart that she probably didn't need too, the tips on the white fur of her ears had been dyed a midnight blue.

"Why Officer sexy, I didn't know you were into does." Nick whispered as he leaned in closer to the bunny. "But you certainly have good taste, she's a real looker."

Judy's head tilted up from where she had been staring at her paws and briefly looked Nick in the eyes before taking a glance towards to the black furred doe at the counter who was busy accepting orders from a couple sheep customers while still taking cursory side looks at the bunny officer.

"I-I'm sorry Nick… I-I didn't mean-" Judy tried to stammer out an apology before Nick interrupted her.

"Carrot's its okay." Nick chuckled and reassured her. "I told you I'm not jealous... in fact I was going to suggest that if you wanted to that you could invite her over for dinner at our place." Nick knew that his thoughts were decidedly male orientated but the image of his bunny with that other doe was definitely holding his interest.

Judy's ears immediately perked up to full attention as she stared at her fox. "A-Are you serious?" Judy couldn't believe what she heard, was Nick really suggesting what she was thinking?

A toothy smile and a nod of his head answered her question but there were a couple obstacles Judy could see though. First she doubted that she had the nerve to actually go up and ask the other doe and the second obstacle was the most significant. There was no way she would ever go through with it if Nick wasn't right there beside her and that meant the attractive bunny with blue tipped ears had to be okay being with a fox intimately. The odds of which were not very good as quite a lot of bunnies still held unfavorable views of foxes and cross-species relationships faced constant prejudice, especially predator/prey ones. Judy's thoughts were interrupted when Nick called her name as she must have been quiet for too long as he looked a little worried.

"It was just a suggestion Judy. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…" Nick said as he placed his larger paw on top of hers.

"It's not that Nick…" Judy began as she took her paw off the ignored cup of white hot chocolate and placed it on top of the paw on hers. "It's just that I wouldn't feel right about it if you weren't right there with me and that means she would have to okay with you being… involved."

"There you go again, always thinking of others." Nick said as he leaned back, their paws separating. "We'll never know unless we ask, do you want me to try?"

Judy took her eyes off the fox and looked over at the black and white furred doe that caught her glance and winked at her. Judy felt a warmth building in her as she looked over at the other female with a lustful gaze and then she grabbed her drink and took her first sip of it then she smiled at the doe before looking back at Nick.

"Yes."

The lustful way Judy spoke that one word and the way her scent spiked caused a shiver to run up Nick's spine from the base of his tail to the tips of his ears and he covered his excitement with a cough as he stood up from the booth and checked his watch noting that their break was almost over, he'd have to make this quick.

"Break's over Fluff, we've gotta get back to work. How about you go wait in the cruiser and I'll uhh…yeah" Nick said while discreetly pointing towards the black and white doe who he noticed was still keeping an eye on their every move.

Judy looked down at her own watch and with an 'oh' grabbed her drink and went out to the cruiser and reported that they were back in service. Looking up over the dash she could see as Nick walked up towards the counter and gestured to the doe to come talk to him at the end of the counter away from the other mammals. Her foot started to tap slowly as Nick leaned in closer and started talking. Judy kept her vision on the other doe's face and saw her blue eyes widen in surprise. She saw Nick's tail start swishing back and forth slowly and her hind paw started to tap the empty air beyond the car seat even faster until she saw an excited smile appear on the bunny's face followed by an emphatic nod of her head before Nick turned around and walked out of the café and into the passenger seat of their cruiser and all Judy could do was stare at her fox as he sniffed the air a couple times and looked at her anxiously tapping hind paw before grinning that smug grin of his at her.

"Well, what did she say?" Judy asked, full of anticipation.

"It looks like we have an extra dinner guest tonight Carrots."

"R-Really? How do you know she's okay with you? What did you ask?

Nick chuckled at her rapid fire questions and leaned over to grab and still Judy's tapping paw. "Well I asked if she wanted to have dinner with _us_ at _our_ place tonight and I'm sure she got the idea."

"Oh… uhh wow, I wasn't expecting that…"

"Can I ask you a question Judy?"

"Of course Nick." Judy answered as she looked up at her fox.

"What is it about this bunny that made you want to do something like this? I've seen you around and talking to other does who recognize you while we're out and you've never shown this kind of interest before."

"Well…" Judy muttered. "I think it has something to do with the way she looked at me when I ordered our drinks and then memories of the stories some of my sister's would tell about their own 'exploits' popped into my head and next I know I was thinking about pinning her down on our couch and…"

"Whoa there fluff, you're going to hot box the entire cruiser if you keep those thoughts going." Nick said while opening his window a quarter of the way down to dissipate the aroma of excited bunny.

Judy's ears flushed and fell down to her back and then the radio in the cruiser crackled to life.

 _.:Dispatch to Z137:._

Nick reached for the pawset before Judy and pointed at her window and did a rolling motion with his paw smiling at the way her eyes widened before she pressed the button to lower hers.

"Z137 here, go ahead dispatch." Nick responded.

 _.:11-83 reported at 17th StreetMD and Clover Ave, 11-40 when at scene, respond Code 3 till further notice:._

"10-4 dispatch, ETA 4 minutes." Nick put down the mike as Judy backed out of the parking space and pulled the cruiser to the exit of the lot as Nick flipped on the lights and then the siren when Judy pulled out onto the main road. An 11-83 meant a traffic accident with unknown details and an 11-40 meant they needed to find out if an ambulance was required.

The code 3 and ambulance turned out to be unnecessary when they arrived but it never hurt to be cautious. The accident involved a hippo driver in a large mammal vehicle not seeing and hitting a parked small mammal vehicle which thankfully had nobody inside it at the time but the bystanders didn't know that at the time as the small car was nearly crushed.

Judy had to climb on the hood of her cruiser to administer a breathalyzer to the hippo, which the large water mammal completely passed. He just simply couldn't see the vehicle near the corner when he turned.

By the time Nick and Judy finished up on the call and wrote up the accident report it was time to head back to the station and prepare for their evening.

Back at their new apartment Nick was sitting down on the couch wearing a blue ZPD logo shirt and his brown shorts while his eyes were following Judy as she paced nervously back and forth across the living room. She was wearing casual clothing consisting of a purple v-collared t-shirt that matched her eyes along with a pair of skinny blue leggings that hugged her legs like a second skin showing off her impressive muscles. Nick knew she was fit but the first time he and Judy started getting close physically he was surprised to find out that she was completely ripped.

He had to turn his head to follow when she reached one side and then the other as the apartment downtown they were renting together was a fairly large two bedroom with a small full kitchen meant for mammals up to wolf size to be comfortable in which gave the couple a far larger amount of space than their previous living arrangements. Their combined salaries easily allowed them to afford the rent with plenty of leftover. It turns out that working for an employer that traditionally hired large mammals meant that their salaries after probation were to their scale. For once specieism was working in _their_ favor.

They had sent out some text messages and Katie was due to arrive soon and Nick and Judy had already mixed and prepared the salad they would be having and a bottle of wine on ice along with precooked chicken breast strips cut into small chunks staying warm in the oven. This was another thing that had really surprised Nick when he looked in Judy's mini fridge back in her old apartment and found actual chicken. Only to find out that she ate it occasionally with her regular food based on advice from a ZPD trainer who recommended that the additional protein would help her build and keep muscle better. The formerly completely vegetarian bunny had barely given the suggestion a second thought before she was aboard, anything to make her a better police officer.

Judy's pacing came to a halt all of a sudden and her ears perked up and faced the door and then a couple seconds later three light knocks sounded into the apartment. When Judy made no movement Nick got off the couch and headed towards the door. He waited a moment for Judy who let out a stress relieving breath before she smiled at him and put back on her confident Judy persona as she came and stood beside him before he finally opened the door revealing the pretty little doe on the other side. Katie was wearing a low collar blue t-shirt that matched the dyed tips of her ears and black jeans, she was also carrying a small lighter blue purse on her left shoulder.

Nick noticed that even though she was trying to hide it, he could tell she was as nervous as he and Judy were. He just had lots of practice hiding it before.

"Hi Katie, you look great." Judy greeted along with an awkward wave of her paw before she brought it down.

"Come on in and have a seat." Nick said and gestured towards the couch.

Katie smiled and gave a nod before she set her purse down on the table near the door and made her way to the couch along with a subtle not so subtle brush up against Judy while she passed causing the grey bunny's nose to twitch as she watched the black bunny walk to the couch while taking in their apartment.

"Wow, you guys have a really nice place here." Katie said as she hopped into the middle seat of the just manageable medium sized couch.

"Thank you." Both Nick and Judy said as they made their way over. Judy sprang up and sat on the left side of the couch with a noticeable distance between her and Katie as the two females avoided direct eye contact. Nick knew he needed to break the tension so he sought about setting both himself and the two doe's at ease.

"Okay listen." Nick said grabbing the attention of both bunnies. "We're all feeling kind of anxious about all this, but nothing needs to happen tonight. We can just get to know each other first and see how things go. That sound like a plan?" Nick smiled back at the two appreciative looks he received and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of wine. "Care for a drink?"

Both bunnies agreed and soon three glasses of wine were poured as Nick sat on the couch beside Judy who had curled her legs under her as she sat, the backs of her hind paws touching Nick's thigh who placed his large paw on Judy's lower leg, claws extended purposefully as he gently moved them up and down leaving little lines in the fabric. An act that did not go unnoticed by Katie as her nose twitched twice and she took a sip of her wine.

"So Katie, are you originally from Zootopia?" Judy asked to jump start a conversation.

"No, I moved here from Podunk about a year ago so I can go to school. I like helping mammals so I am studying to be a nurse." Katie answered proudly.

Judy's smiled brightly at the common ideals. "That's wonderful, I'm sure you will make an excellent nurse."

"Thank you Judy."

"You're welcome." Judy replied. "How old are you anyway? I'm twenty six and Nick here is thirty three."

"Oh I'm twenty two." Katie answered and set down her wine glass that was nearly as empty as Judy's was while Nick's was still half full so he took a big swig to finish it off and stood up. The glasses were bunny sized as Nick rarely drank wine but he didn't want the two bunnies to get inebriated too early.

"I'll go bring dinner out for us." Nick said and made his way to the kitchen adjacent the living room and came back deftly carrying three bowls and the container of chicken in one paw and the main salad container in the other complete with tongs and set it down on the coffee table before heading back and grabbing a couple different dressings. Then he grabbed the tongs and grabbed enough to fill the two smaller bowls and then the larger one for him. Next he poured on the dressing Judy and Katie wanted then his own. Then he took his seat back beside Judy again carrying the sealed container of chicken.

"This is good." Katie stated with a smile then she saw the container Nick was holding. "What's that?"

Nick opened up the container and Katie's nose took in the scent. "It's chicken."

An 'oh' was her only reply as she watched Nick dump some of the chicken chunks onto his salad, then her eyes widened when Judy did the same only she didn't place as much on. "You eat meat as well?" Katie asked relatively surprised at the grey bunny.

Judy only realized now after that question how weird it must seem for a bunny to be eating chicken. A lot of bunnies, hell most prey and even predators would be weirded out at the sight. "Oh… umm not all the time…" Judy replied feeling slightly ashamed. "My trainer at the ZPD recommended it to help me build up and keep muscle."

"Well it is _definitely_ working." Katie said as her eyes roamed up and down Judy's legs. "Can I try a piece?"

Judy's ears turned a shade pinker at the suggestive comment before she handed over the chicken container that Katie took and Judy was left wondering if Katie had always been this close to her on the couch. Katie took out a cube of chicken and tentatively took a quick sniff finding it to be quite a bit different from the pre-packaged meat substitute the café she worked at would use to cater to their predator customers. A quick shrug later and she popped the piece into her mouth and chewed it slowly to capture the seasoned flavor and texture.

"How was it?" Nick asked with genuine curiosity.

"It wasn't how I thought it would be that's for sure. It wasn't bad I'm just not a fan of the texture." Katie answered before going back to eating her salad.

"I get it." Judy said, taking a sip of her wine. "It took a few times for me before I started to enjoy it. It tastes better to me than some of the fish I tried though."

"Really?" Katie questioned now that she found the topic more interesting than unusual.

"Oh yeah, Nick took me out on what he called the 'Carnivore Grand Tour'." He took me all over the city like it was his personal mission to turn me into a predator and I ended up sampling so many different kinds of meat and seafood that I didn't even need to eat dinner that night." Judy explained than laughed a little before continuing. "You should have seen the looks I was getting!"

Katie laughed as well. "Oh I can just imagine."

Before they knew it, the three mammals had finished their dinner and Katie excused herself to use the restroom while Nick went and put away the dishes. When they came back Nick noticed that Judy and Katie were sitting closer together and he was glad that they were feeling a lot more comfortable. For the next half hour or so they exchanged some stories about their families and some of the highlights from their respective jobs. All the while both females exchanged subtle touches, a paw on a knee here or a thigh there. The touches lingered longer as they laughed about some of the funnier parts of their stories.

Then something changed and Nick could smell the sudden shift as Judy and Katie who were holding paws at this point leaned in closer to each other and shared a tentative and brief first kiss. Katie sat forward on her knees, the top half of her ears folding back behind her and kissed Judy again who leaned back a little into Nick. Judy returned the kiss and placed her paws on Katie's knees while the black furred doe raised her paws to cup each side of Judy's face and deepened the kiss, the two does intertwining their tongues. Katie broke the kiss first and moved her head to kiss the underside of Judy's muzzle causing Judy to moan when the other rabbit gently kissed and licked the fur of her neck and muzzle while Katie's paws roamed down to Judy's waist, the touch causing her to shiver slightly. Judy moved her left paw and placed it on top of the red and black paw Nick still had on her lower leg and gave it a squeeze in an effort to let him know she was still thinking of him, a gesture that Nick appreciated greatly as he watched the incredibly sexy scene play out right in front of and on him.

Katie returned to kissing Judy and had now started moving her paws up the inside of Judy's shirt when in a sudden move Judy grabbed both of Katie's paws and pushed and spun the black and white rabbit till she was pressed up against the back of the couch, a quick little 'Eep' escaping her lips from the action. Judy adjusted her position away from Nick and straddled the blue eyed doe and pressed their muzzles together again before she moved down to kiss and lick the side of Katie's muzzle who moaned loudly at the act while Judy's eyes focused directly onto Nick's and the predatory look she gave him was the hottest thing he'd ever seen and the fox had to adjust his position to get more comfortable. Judy smirked at him before she interlocked the fingers of her paws with Katie's and held the other rabbit's arms out to the sides against the couch and growled when the black doe squirmed a little in Judy's firm grip before she settled and the grey bunny resumed kissing a more submissive Katie.

Nick couldn't believe that Judy had actually growled! It was so different than how she normally acted during their activities in bed. His bunny usually allowed him to take charge in the bedroom, fully submitting to what and how he wanted her. Police work could be really stressful and since Judy was the senior partner she was in control at work so Nick just figured she liked to release that control back home. She had complete trust in him even with his jaws around her neck and shoulder as he pounded her into the mattress from behind till she screamed out in pleasure.

Judy eventually released her grip on Katie's paws and now placed them on either side of Katie's muzzle never breaking the kiss. With her newfound freedom Katie placed her paws on Judy's hips and rubbed them around the backside till she was holding Judy's rump. She could feel the hard muscle contracting beneath her paws as she squeezed tighter and was amazed at the feeling of Judy's weight on her. The rabbit officer had almost ten pounds on her which was a lot considering their similar sizes and the general weight of bunnies.

Now that she was in control Judy wanted to do what she had fantasized about when she first saw Katie. So she stopped kissing her and slowly moved her paws up the side of Katie's face and reached the white and black ears on top of her head that were lying against the backrest. She gently folded them down behind Katie's head and over the front of her shoulders so that they were lying with the white insides facing towards her, the blue dyed tips resting on Katie's chest. Judy then leaned up again, her tail pressed against her back and gave Katie a peck on the lips before moving down to her right ear and planting a kiss on the inside right by her shoulder. Katie gasped and squeezed Judy's rear tighter as Judy kissed and licked the inside all the way down to the blue tip before moving to the other ear and going up this time. Katie was positively writhing at this point as Judy teased the very sensitive skin of her ears then the pleasure intensified as Judy slid a paw down Katie's belly and began rubbing her groin through her pants. Katie leaned her head forward, her muzzle resting on top of Judy's head unable to do anything than gasp and pant. Judy continued to switch back and forth between both of Katie's ears and was delighted at the pleasured breaths but she wasn't fully satisfied. She wanted the black doe to scream out her name and so she stopped rubbing Katie's crotch for only a moment to undo the snap on her jeans and stick her paw inside and under Katie's underwear.

"You're so wet." Judy said and felt a sense of pride for being the cause.

The fur on her paw dampened as she began rubbing the outside of Katie's folds and then she cried out when Judy began rubbing her clit, the pleasure was almost blinding as Judy continued to rub while still kissing and licking her ears. The extra sensations quickly brought Katie to her limit and she shouted out Judy's name and dug her dull claws into Judy's rump while she rode out what she felt was the best orgasm of her life.

With Katie left in the blissful afterglow of her orgasm Judy slipped out from her grasp and made her way back towards Nick, putting her knees on Nick's thighs she looked him in the eyes and touched the end of his nose with the paw still damp from Katie. Nick instinctively licked the end of his nose and his taste buds sampled the similar yet different flavor of bunny. Judy smiled at him and kept her paw in front of Nick's muzzle and knowing what she wanted he started to lick the fingers and palm of Judy's paw. Now satisfied Judy put her paw down and leaned forward to kiss him, their tongues entwining as the two shared in the taste of Katie. Still kissing Nick Judy reached down to the hem of his shirt and began to pull up. When the shirt reached his shoulders Nick held his arms up and they briefly broke their kiss as the shirt went over his head. Judy quickly threw the garment across the room and resumed kissing her fox, her paws rubbing up and down Nick's cream colored chest.

Now able to think straight Katie looked beside her on the couch and her eyes lingered on Judy's firm rear and tail before she focused on Nick licking the paw damp with her juices that Judy used to rub her. The idea of a fox tasting her sent a primal thrill through her body like nothing she had experienced before as she watched that long vulpine tongue work. While she preferred being with other does, Katie had been with bucks on the occasion her libido called for it. Never before had she been with a mammal of a different species or even considered it till Nick subtly suggested it at the café but as she watched Judy run her paws over his bare chest while Nick's large paws clenched Judy's waist with claws digging in she was beginning to see how Judy could see the appeal and she hoped to experience it.

With the two mammals occupied Katie shifted on the couch positioning herself behind Judy and rubbed her paw slowly up her thigh and around the outside of her pussy causing Judy to moan softly and twitch her tail at the sensation. Shifting her paws around to the front Katie unbuttoned the snap on Judy's pants and in one quick pull on either side she wrenched Judy's pants and underwear down around her thighs as her tail sprung back from being pulled down by the clothes. With Judy's damp and swollen lips now exposed Katie wasted no time and pressed her muzzle in and started licking and sucking at the same time she started rubbing her clit. Judy's whole body tightened and she arched her back and she let out a moan until Nick silenced her with a kiss while reaching up and dragging the claws of two fingers down one of her ears. Judy had to break the kiss and gasp for air when Katie pushed a finger inside her pussy and slowly began to pump it in and out. She could feel Katie's hot breath against her as the black and white doe continued to lick her folds then she let out a cry of pleasure when Katie placed a second finger inside her. Judy was barely able to concentrate enough to raise her arms when Nick pulled off her shirt and started to lick from her collarbone and up the side of her neck. After a few minutes Judy's breaths became short and fast as she reached out for and clutched Nick's paws right before her climax hit her. She buried her face in Nick's chest, his musky scent filling her nostrils as she worked on catching her breath while Katie removed her fingers and muzzle from Judy.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Nick asked. Katie gave him a nod as she placed the two fingers she had used on Judy into her mouth and pulled them back out while Judy who was still coming down from her orgasm rubbed her head up and down on his chest. "All right then." Nick got up and at the same time he picked Judy up and placed her over his shoulder, her pants and underwear still pulled down around her thighs.

"Nick!" Judy yelled out in gleeful fright not expecting the quick action.

Nick chuckled at her reaction which made Judy swat him on the chest with a paw and in return he gave a quick tug on one of her dangling ears in revenge. Then he turned sideways and faced Katie who was watching the scene with amusement and he held out his paw towards her and he was pleased when she took it without hesitation and allowed him to lead her into the bedroom. Once inside he let go of Katie's paw and moved towards the bed that was rather large for even the three of them and shifted Judy off his shoulder and set her down onto the bed as Katie leaped up and sat beside Judy.

Judy leaned backwards and quickly slid off the rest of her clothes and threw them into a corner without care leaving her fully bare. With that accomplished she reached over and put her paw on the waistline of Nick's pants and pulled him closer. She could see the bulge in his shorts as she worked the button free and let them fall to the ground followed by his underwear as she uncovered Nick's nearly fully erect penis before she sat back on the bed again leaving the fox standing there.

"Nick, I want to watch you taste and fuck Katie." Judy demanded.

Nick and Katie's eyes both widened at the order from Judy but albeit for different reasons. While Nick had considered the possibility that things might go this way, it was just that he was more focused on letting Judy live out her fantasy and he needed to make sure she was okay with him being with another bunny. Katie on the other paw had been busy staring at Nick's foxhood wondering if it would even fit inside.

"Will it hurt?" Katie asked looking over to Judy for confirmation.

"It won't if he goes slowly." Judy answered and placed her grey paw on top of Katie's black one in a reassuring gesture. "I only felt some discomfort during our first time till I adjusted, then it was… _heavenly_."

"Judy, are you absolutely sure?" Nick asked making sure to sound as serious as possible.

"Yes." Judy answered with finality before turning and moving closer to Katie and began to pull up her shirt exposing her bright white chest fur. She leaned in and gave Katie a peck on the lips as she worked the zipper on her black jeans. Katie rolled back to help make it easier for Judy to take them off and toss them into a corner. After that she slipped off Katie's pink panties and they joined the jeans on the floor now leaving all three mammals in nothing but their own fur. Judy took a moment to admire Katie's sexy slender body. She could now see that the white fur on her front extended all the way down to her privates and inner thighs before stopping on the underside of her tail and it left her with only one thought. "You're beautiful Katie."

It was a simple compliment but it still made Katie blush.

"What are you waiting for Nick?" Judy asked. "Get down here and eat the bunny."

"Yes my bossy bunny." Nick replied and kneeled down onto the carpet by the bed. He knew from experience that the bed was at just the right height. Reaching up he wrapped his paws on the inside of Katie's thighs and pulled her closer to him and the edge of the bed. Nick then looked up at her face and she must have noticed his questioning gaze because she nodded her head up and down.

Katie watched intently as Nick moved his muzzle down in between her legs and saw his nostrils flare as the fox took in her scent, the rushing air causing a tingling sensation on her wet lips. She wondered how Nick's tongue would be different from other rabb- but her thoughts vanished as Nick's tongue darted out and licked her folds from bottom to top.

"Oh Gods!" Katie yelled out as Nick continued to devour her. She could feel his tongue squirm deep inside her only to come back out and encompass everything before going back inside. She slammed her head back down onto the mattress as her back arched upward, paws gripping the sheets tightly. The only thing keeping her in place was Nick's firm grip on her thighs as he continued to ravish her sex without mercy. _How does Judy ever leave this apartment?_ Katie asked herself. She didn't know where Judy found this fox but all she knew now is that she wanted one. The feeling of that long tongue inside her was indescribable, it could have been minutes or hours, she didn't care but she could feel herself tightening, preparing to peak and then it all stopped. Nick for some unfathomable reason had stopped so Katie looked up from the bed and down at Nick who had pulled away slightly, a huge smirk on his face. _That Bastard_ Katie thought, he was teasing her!

Judy chuckled from where she was watching while leaning back, legs together against a pillow with a paw rubbing herself. "Nick, it's not nice to play with your food."

Nick licked his lips. "Sorry Carrots, you know I can't help myself. Teasing is what I do." Nick then felt a pair of legs clamp tightly around his neck and face as Katie squeezed him tightly putting his nose just inches away from her pussy. Forcing his eyes to look up he met the angry blue eyes of an unsatisfied bunny. Her grip wasn't as strong as Judy's was thankfully or he was sure his head might have popped off like a rolled up tube of foxy toothpaste.

"You better finish what you started fox." Katie said her voice low and threatening.

"Oh I have every intention of doing so." Nick said and placed his paws back around her legs and in a show of strength pulled them apart again as he stood up from his kneeling position and crawled onto the bed and placed a paw under Katie's hips and plopped her forward on the bed right beside Judy as he crawled over top of the black bunny.

Katie knew that a part of her should feel afraid that her natural predator was hovering over her, the tips of his sharp canines peaking out from behind his lips. But the ninety nine other parts of her were screaming _take me, take me now and fuck me_. That led her gaze down from the foxes face to his large throbbing length. Her exploring was interrupted when Nick asked her if she was ready and she nodded emphatically. Katie turned her head as Nick reached off to the side to see that Judy was handing him a small bottle of lube then he opened the bottle and squeezed some onto his paw which he then rubbed along Katie's folds before putting some on his own length before tossing the bottle off to the side.

Nick and Katie adjusted their positions on the bed to line up properly so that the tip of Nick's member was now at Katie's entrance. Slowly Nick started to push in causing the black furred doe to moan out in pleasure, her arms wrapping around Nick's back. Nick continued to insert himself and was half way in and still no signs of discomfort from Katie, her entrance slick with her own juices and the lubricant was offering little resistance despite how tight she felt around him. Nick let out his own moan as he bottomed out into the black and white rabbit, his knot grazing the outside of her folds. He stayed still for about a minute so that Katie could get used to his size before he retreated his length half way out then pumping himself back in. Katie made the cutest little squeaking sound as he did so, her arms squeezing him ever tighter to her. Now feeling more confident he wasn't going to hurt her, Nick increased the speed of his thrusts and soon his grunts of pleasure matched hers but he always made sure to stop his knot from entering. It was too soon and he didn't want to risk hurting her.

Katie couldn't believe that she had managed to take Nick's length, it gave her a sense of fulfillment that she had never had with a buck, or the toys her and other does would use. Judy was right it was heavenly, and then Nick started to thrust and her world shifted. She felt that she could feel him slip past every ripple inside her, his strong predator musk filling her nostrils, the feel of his coarse fur as her legs wrapped around his hips drawing him in. All of it was combining together and soon she felt that familiar hot and tingly feeling rising from her hind paws and up her legs till it reached a place deep inside her and began to swell till it reached the breaking point and exploded outwards.

Nick could no longer move inside Katie as the doe reached her orgasm, her inner walls and paws clenched all around him. Her eyes rolling back into her head under her fluttering eyelids. Once Nick felt her grip loosen he pulled his member out and watched her entrance contract around where he used to be before his vision was filled with the fluffy white tail and grey fur of Judy positioning herself in front of him as she climbed on top of Katie. Watching Nick fuck Katie had made her feel more aroused than she could remember and her arousal was practically dripping off her as she wiggled her hind quarters in front of the fox, tail bobbing up and down. Nick immediately got on his knees and pulled Judy's rear towards him, the claws on his fingers leaving four raised lines in her fur on each side as he plunged his foxhood deep within her. Judy slammed her hips back in time with Nick's thrusts as her fox began to pound inside her, knot and all. As Nick continued to ravish her Judy leaned the front of her body and head down to the recovering Katie and raised the doe's black legs into the air as she placed her muzzle on Katie's pussy and started licking. Black and white paws grabbed the base of her ears and pulled her in closer as Judy continued to work her tongue around Katie's folds before slipping a finger inside, timing her thrusts into Katie with Nick's.

Something about watching Judy perform on another bunny while he fucked her from behind stirred something within him and he began thrusting himself even harder into Judy, the action being enough to make Judy stop pleasuring Katie and sit back up, her back now on Nick's front changing the angle of his thrusts upwards hitting a spot inside Judy that left her panting and gasping. Not wanting to stop there Nick grabbed the ends of one of her ears with his mouth and started to nibble and bite down, a shout of pleasure escaped her lips. Nick was beginning to reach his limit now and was fighting to keep going while in front of him Katie had gotten up on her knees in front of Judy, her muzzle meeting Judy's and slightly muffling her gasps while the blue eyed doe massaged Judy's clit. That was the breaking point and as Nick shoved himself in as deep as he could, his knot swelling and began unloading his seed into his bunny. A growl escaped Nick's muzzle before he clenched his jaws around Judy's neck and shoulder and bit down hard but not enough to pierce skin. The bite overloaded Judy's senses and her scream of pleasure as she came echoed off the walls of the bedroom.

The interlocked couple fell down onto their sides gasping and panting for air as Katie snuggled up facing Judy who had a look of complete satisfaction on her face, the inside of her ears flushed with blood and perked up on either side of Nick's muzzle that was resting on top of her head. When Katie wrote down her number on Judy's coffee cup earlier she could never have imagined that today would have turned out like this. None of her dreams and fantasies had even come close to how amazing the night had been. Being with Judy and her fox lover had truly become the greatest experience of her life. As she was going over this Katie began to run her paw lazily up and down Judy's side and the grey bunny pulled her in tight and kissed her softly on the muzzle a few times, her paw sliding down and cupping Katie's hip. Blue eyes stared into purple before Katie shifted her gaze to Judy's shoulder and the matted fur and indents where Nick's teeth had been. Seeing Nick bite down on Judy suddenly like that had actually given Katie a moment of fright but as she looked over the marks a curiosity developed in her.

"So uhm… how long will it take for you two to separate?" Katie asked.

"Usually about fifteen to twenty minutes." Judy answered. "Why?"

"Oh I… was just wondering if after that Nick would be willing to… bite me too." Katie asked nervously.

Nick's surprised twitch at the words _after that_ and _bite me too_ brought a little hum of pleasure out of Judy as he moved inside the rabbit and for the first time that night he realized what he might be in for being with two bunnies.

 **Well there you go folks. This is my first ever Fanfic post and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **The idea to write a story like this came to me while reading "We Just Call Them Nighthowlers" by Bluelighthouse who had been teasing around the idea so much that I just went and wrote one myself!**

 **While I do love a good Wildehopps story like most of you but I just wanted to do something a little different than the standard pattern. Something Blue and I discussed over PM.**

 **I also want to thank him for his kind words when I sent him this story to read over before I posted. The idea of actually posting something I've written for everyone to see actually made me nervous enough that I considered never sharing it. So if you like this story I hope you take the time and check out his stories as a thank you.**

 **The ending was kind of left open for a continuation and who knows I might give it some sort of update(got a couple ideas but nothing solid, but it definitely won't be a full fledged story) so for now this is just a oneshot.**

 **A/N: Update Feb 17/2017 – Some minor grammar changes and removed a couple sentences that didn't really fit the story.**


	2. Bunnies Can Be Sly Too

**Chapter 2: Bunnies can be sly too.**

 **Well here it is folks, the second chapter of my steamy little story!**

 **But before you get to the good part there are a few things I want to say. The most important being is that I wanted to thank all those that viewed and clicked the favorite and follow buttons. 30+ favs and follows along with 1500 views were way more than I was expecting. Also a special thank you to those that took the time to review, your inputs and kind words were greatly appreciated.**

 **No setup this time! Still rated M and Lemons were injected with Night Howlers.**

After separating herself from Nick, Judy got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom to cleanup herself up a little, her hips swaying back and forth saucily while two sets of eyes watched every move as Judy stopped at the door and leaned against the frame while looking over her shoulder at the other bunny and her fox.

"Don't have too much fun without me!" Judy said with a wink and a flick of her tail as she went inside and closed the door.

Once the door closed Nick watched as Katie turned around and crawled across the mattress towards him, her movements slow and deliberate till she put her paws on his chest and sat on his lap. Katie's nose was twitching as he looked into her blue eyes so he leaned his muzzle forward a bit and licked it a bit, causing her nose to scrunch up and wiggle followed by a giggle from Katie. She then slid her paws down Nick's chest and grabbed his wrists so she could place his paws on her hips.

"I want you to use your claws on me Nick," Katie whispered, she had only gotten a small taste earlier as the fox had been very gentle with her so far when it came to his more predatory aspects because he most likely didn't want to make her feel uneasy around him. But seeing how much Judy enjoyed every touch increased her resolve to try it for herself. Katie then gasped as Nick dug his claws in and ran them up the outside of her hips and couldn't help but shiver and arch her back when they reached her waist, no doubt leaving little red lines on her skin under the ruffled fur. Katie's eyes were closed so she didn't see when Nick moved his muzzle down to her shoulder and placed a gentle nip to the crook of her neck, she only felt a few points of pressure from his canines, not enough to cause any pain, but it did make her open her eyes. "Nick… it's okay, you can bite harder." She got her wish right after as Nick bit down quite a bit harder than before and growled, the combination of the pain and her prey instincts caused Katie to flinch, her body wanting to do nothing more than flee, but the rational part of her mind told her that this was okay, that she could trust this fox and the fight between her baser instincts and rational thoughts excited her.

Nick misread the reaction though and immediately let go and backed his muzzle away from her. "Sorry… I didn't mean-"

Katie interrupted Nick's apology by placing both her paws along the sides of his muzzle. "Keep going please," She begged while pulling his mouth back down to her shoulder area and put her hands on the back of his head. A clearly less hesitant Nick obliged and started taking sharp nips and harder bites, his teeth raking through the fur on the front and back of her neck before he bit down forcefully on the vital area making her gasp out and moan as she gripped the fur just below his ears tighter. "Oh… wow… just wow." Katie never thought that it would feel this good to be bitten by a predator, to feel completely at one's mercy, and as Nick slowly licked over the bites with his long tongue she felt herself getting hot in her lower region and she wasn't the only one as Nick's erect member pressed against the white fur of her stomach. Katie chuckled and shifted her hips to rub Nick's shaft with the soft fur. "Well… it seems someone's excited." A small moan was her only answer as Nick leaned his head back but then Katie's ear twitched at the sound of the bathroom door closing, letting her know that Judy was back in the room and knowing that the sexy grey bunny was back Katie intended to put on a show for her.

Katie placed her paws back on Nick's chest and shoved him hard, the fox letting out a 'Whoa' as he fell back onto the mattress, his eyes widening in surprise as the black and white bunny crawled forward onto his chest, her muzzle barely an inch above his, tail twitching as her rear pointed upwards giving Judy a full view. Katie and Nick stared at each other for a moment before she moved her face down and kissed his lips for the first time tonight, having never kissed a fox before, her first attempt was a little awkward but the second try went much smoother and she smiled into the kiss as it deepened into more, her smaller tongue sliding against Nick's larger one while below her she could feel Nick's penis pressing into her thigh. _It's time for round two_ Katie thought so she sat up and wrapped a paw around Nick's member and rubbed it back and forth across her entrance a few times before she put the tip inside and slid herself down on top of him, causing both of them to moan.

"Oh fuck!" Nick said, head slamming back into the bed as Katie's warmth surrounded him. She took it slow, still getting used to the size difference till once again his knot was resting at her entrance before she raised herself up again. A shudder went through Nick's body and he grabbed Katie's rump with his claws and brought her down harder. Katie let out a series of squeaks as her thighs bounced of his and Nick couldn't help the grin that formed on his face but as the black and white bunny increased the tempo he felt himself get lost in the pleasure.

Katie found that she enjoyed this position more, being able to control the depth and the speed at which she rode Nick's foxhood, but that wasn't all she enjoyed. There was also the feeling of Nick's claws digging into her, helping pull her down harder and faster that had her gasping for breath. Katie leaned her head back causing her blue tipped ears to flop down onto her back and every time she drove her hips into Nick's they would bounce up and slap down against her back, the slapping sounds joining her and Nick's moans as they filled the room with the noise of their fucking. It was then that Katie turned her head and looked over her shoulder and there she spotted Judy who was still off to the side in the room, but she wasn't looking directly at the fox and black bunny. Instead she was staring down at her phone, the claw of her index finger in her mouth, ears flitting randomly as she recorded the whole thing on video. Knowing she was 'caught' Judy looked up from the phone and met her gaze, Katie merely smiled at her and turned back to lean forward onto Nick's chest and shifted to using just her hips to slam herself up and down onto the fox, her tail raised into the air, no doubt giving Judy a much better looking recording. It's not like this was the first time Katie had been recorded, her and her doe friends had done it before, but it was the first time she had been recorded while with a male, and a fox at that!

This whole night was just full of new experiences and soon Katie was introduced to another one as Nick grabbed the blue tip of her left ear between his teeth. The unexpected action caused her body to quiver and mess up her rhythm as well as sending her right ear flying into the side of Nick's snout when she turned to face him. Nick ignored the assaulting appendage and continued to nibble along the outside rim while his claws ascended from her rear and up her back. Katie's orgasm rolled up on her so fast that she couldn't do anything except cry out, the feeling of Nick deep inside her combined with the pained yet oh so pleasurable sensation of his claws and fangs caused her whole body to clench up. But Katie wasn't done with the fox yet, she needed to get some revenge.

"Oh I'm so close…" Nick said, releasing his hold on Katie's ear as she resumed riding him, her hot inner walls still squeezing him after her orgasm. It wouldn't be long now as Nick felt that tingle building in his gut, his breaths quickening, but just as he was at the precipice of release the warmth around his member vanished and he let out a whine as Katie hopped off and kneeled beside him with the smuggest of grins on her face.

"That'll teach you for teasing me earlier," Katie said, sounding a little winded as she worked on catching her breath.

Nick could only stare back in disbelief before the sound of laughter reached his ears and Nick looked to find Judy near the back of the bed. Nick's slack jawed expression changed to one of complete shock when he saw his bunny pointing her phone at him and Katie. "C-Carrots A-are you taping this?"

When Judy had come back out of the bathroom after cleaning up and saw Katie crawling over top of Nick, seeing him take his time to gauge her reactions as he started to nip and bite, his claws digging into that beautiful black fur, all of it reminding her of the first times her and Nick started becoming intimate. Nick had been just as hesitant then with her as he was now with Katie but when he realized that Judy had wanted nothing more than to have him drag his claws through her fur and sink his teeth into her flesh, he became the predator that she knew she wanted more than anything, but before she knew what she was doing Judy had shut the bathroom door and snuck across the room to grab her phone and start recording. She was pretty sure she saw Katie's ear twitch at the sound of the door but instead of looking she only pressed on and shoved Nick to the bed, Judy couldn't help but be transfixed by the sight of Katie's tight ass raised into the air, her black and white tail twitching. The sex appeal was practically oozing off the black bunny and Judy nearly dropped the phone when Katie took Nick's length into her, but when Katie turned and noticed she was being recorded, the look the black bunny gave her nearly made Judy climax right there before she continued enjoying the alone time with her fox, one thing was clear though, Katie had put on one hell of a show that Judy would never forget and the super tease at the end was the icing on the cake.

"Am I recording you getting your brains fucked out by a super delicious bunny?" Judy asked and Nick groaned before flopping himself back down onto the mattress knowing full well what was coming as Judy jumped up onto the bed and continued. "Yes, yes I am."

Nick looked into Judy's eyes with a glare that eventually faltered under her amused gaze. "You evil bunnies are going to be the death of me, you know that?"

"Oh don't you worry Nick, I wouldn't leave you hanging like that," Katie said as she wrapped her paw around Nick's length and began to stroke him.

"On the other paw…" Nick stopped to let out a moan, "It will be a glorious death!"

Katie giggled at the vulpine and continued to move her paw up and down the slick flesh. It was here that she felt a little out of her element as she had limited experience with males but if she wanted to try something new, tonight was definitely the night. So Katie made her decision and leaned her head over so that her muzzle was directly above Nick's member and licked the tip with her tongue causing Nick to stiffen even more in her grasp. Taking that as a good sign, she lowered her mouth and wrapped her lips around Nick's member and started to suck a little while occasionally swirling her tongue around the top, then as she felt a little more adventurous she took more of Nick into her mouth but as she did Nick let out a slight yelp when her teeth grazed his shaft and Katie immediately let go and sat back up, wiping her mouth with the back of her paw, her ears dropped down to her back as she looked at the fox. "I'm so sorry Nick… I-I've never given a blowjob before."

Nick let out a breath from where he had propped himself up on his elbows to look at the upset black bunny, her worry filled blue eyes staring at him, the sharp pain had already faded. "It's okay, I'm all right. I just wasn't expecting it," Nick said trying to reassure Katie before the second part of what she said registered. "That what your first time? I'm honored," a little laugh escaping him.

Katie still felt a little embarrassed but smiled none the less, "Yeah I don't really entertain a lot of _male_ company," she said taking a sidelong glance at Judy who was lying down on her side on the opposite side of Nick with her arm propping her up.

"Maybe a little… tutorial is in order," Judy said as she sat up and ran her paw up Nick's thigh before leaning her head down towards his rigid member, her warm breath teasing him. "Would you like that Nick?"

"Oh gods yes!" Nick shouted before he clamped down his muzzle, he hadn't meant for that to sound so pleading but then Judy took her tongue and licked his member from base to tip which she then placed in her mouth and sucked before repeating the motion as she massaged his knot with her paw. Nick tried to watch the 'demonstration' but he was too busy completely losing his fucking mind as the two does took turns pleasing him, Judy leading by example as she took his member deep into her mouth, the tip poking the back of her throat while her tongue slid out and licked the top of his knot. Katie then tried, but she wasn't able to get down more than halfway before pulling back for air, Nick didn't mind at all because at least she didn't touch him with her teeth. When he did manage to look down Nick still couldn't believe that this was happening, Judy would lick his knot while Katie bobbed her head up and down on him. Their ears entangling together as they both leaned over him to run their tongues up the sides of his shaft, letting their tongues rub against each other as their little puffy tails twitched behind them. _Oh those cute fluffy tails_ Nick thought to himself as he felt his orgasm building rapidly. "Almost… there…"

Judy knew the signs before Nick even said anything just going by his quick panting and the swelling of his knot and she knew Katie heard as well but the black and white bunny seemed determined to keep going as she sucked and stroked Nick's shaft harder and faster till he groaned and bucked his hips up, shooting his seed into Katie's mouth who kept her lips wrapped around his shaft till Nick had finished. Only then did she take her lips of the fox's red member and look back over at Judy, a smug smile on her face as she swallowed Nick's load. _Wow, she's just full of surprises and holy shit was that ever hot_ Judy thought.

"So Nick, did I do better that time?" Katie asked.

"Mhmm," Nick replied, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, an expression of pure bliss on his face as he lied down on the bed.

Judy chuckled as she looked down at her fox and saw the goofy grin on his face. "You think you're gonna make it there Nick?"

"10-00" Nick replied, "Requesting backup." He may not be dead, but he was definitely down for the count for the next little while, bunnies were insatiable.

"Sorry fox, I'm taking your partner," Katie said and jumped across and tackled a surprised Judy down onto the mattress, both of them laughing as they bounced once before Katie settled in right on top of Judy, their muzzles barely an inch apart. Now that Katie had had the fox to herself what she really wanted was to have the bunny she had spent numerous nights fantasizing about. Katie raised her head up slightly, tracing Judy's collarbone with her finger. "You know I've had a crush on Officer Hopps for awhile now?"

"Oh really?" Judy asked, playing along.

"Yeah, I even have a poster of her in my room that I would look at while I touched myself and imagined what I would do to her if given the chance," Katie answered as her paw glided down the center of Judy's chest.

"A-And what would you do if you had that chance?" Judy asked, her breath hitching slightly from the touch.

"Well first I'd take my paws and slide them up and down those tight muscles she has," Katie explained, doing just that as her paws felt the muscles of Judy's abs and around her thighs. "Do you think she would like that?"

"I think she would," Judy answered as Katie's feather light touch made her shiver. "What would you do next?"

"Well next I was thinking about doing this…" Katie leaned in and touched Judy's nose with her own before pressing their lips together, the kiss deepening after a moment as the tongues of the two does swirled against each other, Judy's paws holding onto Katie's waist before the black bunny broke the kiss. "Then this…" Katie took a paw and slowly slid it up the inside of Judy's thigh up to her sex and just barely teased the sensitive flesh before giving Judy a quick peck on the lips before kissing and licking the side of her muzzle and moving on down the line of grey and white fur to her neck as her black and white paw again retraced the outside of Judy's pussy, the doe shuddering with anticipation. Katie then slid her body down and began planting kisses down Judy's chest and stomach all the way to the top of Judy's mound before stopping, Judy letting out a cry that Katie silenced with another deep kiss before giving the grey bunny what she desired and began rubbing a finger up and down Judy's wet slit as she slid her body back down.

Judy was not a patient mammal and Katie's gentle and slow touches were maddening to her, but in a good way. Earlier in the night the three of them had kind of rushed through everything, filled with lust and desire and not working with any sort of plan, just doing what felt right at the time. But now Judy was able to focus her thoughts on the black bunny who slowly sliding herself down, her soft fur rubbing along Judy's chest as the doe rubbed a finger up and down her folds till she lined her muzzle up with her entrance. Looking down Judy saw Katie looking back up at her with those beautiful blue eyes framed with white fur and then Katie's tongue poked out and slowly lapped her folds from bottom to top and flicking her nub and repeating. Judy couldn't help but moan and squirm at the feeling, her legs attempting to press together as her hips rose off the ground. Katie only pressed on further and picked up the pace, her tongue moving back and forth rapidly, her twitching nose pressed up against Judy's clit as the warm puffs of breath stimulated her even more. Judy reached up and pulled her own ears down before she cried out and let them spring back up as she lifted her head off the ground to see Katie's muzzle buried deeply into her sex, Judy reached down and put her paws on the back of Katie's head and pressed her down even harder, making Judy moan loudly, it was clear to her that Katie knew her way around a doe, her actions were targeted and focused, maximizing pleasure. Judy's head lolled to the side and she briefly managed to open her eyes, spotting Nick lying on his side watching the two of them with obvious interest as his member was halfway out of his sheathe, a pleased grin on his muzzle, but that wasn't all he had out, as in his right paw was his own phone. Judy flushed even more knowing that he was recording this, but fair is fair, the two of them were definitely going to have to sit and watch those videos together, but she remembered that none of this would even be happening if it wasn't for Nick so in between another bout of moans and gasps she locked eyes with him and mouthed the words 'thank you'.

Judy began to feel the tingle building in her stomach, the signs of an approaching orgasm before Katie stopped swirling her tongue around Judy's folds. Judy looked down and was about to beg for her to keep going before Katie did something she wasn't expecting and began licking the rim of her tail hole and she let out a sound of surprise before melting into the new sensation. Judy grabbed the sheets on the bed and twisted them in her grip as Katie used her paws to spread Judy's bunny cheeks and swirl her tongue around her anus and then she pressed her tongue inside making Judy moan even louder, but Katie wasn't done yet and Judy began to feel a pressure on her tail hole as one of Katie's fingers began to press in, there was resistance at first but the lubrication from Katie's saliva allowed the digit to slide in.

"Oh fuck Katie… that feels so good," Judy said as her muscles clenched down on Katie's finger then another wave of pleasure coursed through her body as Katie resumed licking her slit. Judy felt that she was losing her mind as she experienced pleasure from two different places simultaneously which heightened even more as Katie began sliding her finger in and out of her tail hole and she reached down and grabbed hold of Katie's ears and pulled as her body trembled, her right foot thumping against the mattress as she came.

Katie didn't even let that slow her down and she furiously continued licking Judy's pussy while she worked a second finger into Judy's ass and the grey bunny loved every second of it as she felt herself stretch wider and another orgasm rocked her body as Katie used her other paw and began rubbing her clit. Judy felt that her heart was going to beat of her chest and her mind was on overdrive, she was vaguely aware of Katie's fingers and muzzle leaving her before the black and white bunny's face filled her vision and resumed kissing her. Judy felt like all her senses were heightened, she could taste herself on Katie's tongue and could smell the sweetness of their arousal mixing and Katie's own scent that smelled like raindrops along with a heavy coating of her fox.

Judy eventually broke the kiss but giggled when Katie continued to lightly kiss under her chin, "Katie… that was absolutely… amazing!"

"Do you think Officer Hopps would enjoy all that?" Katie asked, smiling at her.

Judy returned the smile as her paws slowly roamed up and down Katie's sides as she took a little time to observe the black and white furred doe. Black fur was actually quite a rare trait among bunnies, even living in the Tri-Burrows area, Judy could only remember seeing maybe a couple dozen throughout her life and most of those were mixed colors like Katie. _She really was a beautiful bunny_ Judy thought. "I have a feeling she would, but then she would be left wondering how to return the favor."

Katie was evidently waiting for that answer, the black and white doe getting onto her knees and hopping forward slightly so that her entrance was right above Judy's muzzle.

Judy couldn't help herself from deeply inhaling the sweet scent of Katie as her nose pressed right up against her moist lips. Judy's tongue poked out and she slowly began lapping at Katie's folds, the black bunny bucked and grinded her hips, sliding her sex up and down Judy's face coating the grey and white fur around Judy's muzzle with the juices of her arousal.

Judy wrapped her arms around the back of Katie's legs so that she could grip the inside of Katie's thighs with her paws. The black furred doe kept gyrating her hips faster and Judy buried her muzzle deeper as her head moved side to side while she tasted Katie's insides making the bunny moan and gasp in pleasure, she was pressing herself so hard into Judy's face that she had to pull her muzzle back to take a breath of air.

After a beat, Katie slowed her movements for a moment to look over at Nick who's green eyes were as wide as they could get while he watched his bunny eat her out. "She's waiting for you Nick," Katie said in a sing song voice inviting the fox.

The way she said that had Nick jump up and toss his phone carelessly onto the dresser beside the bed, his body now filled with a second wind or in this case his third wind and the fox positioned his length in front of Judy's entrance, rubbing the tip of his member up and down her folds, making her moan and spread her legs wider. Nick adjusted his position, moving closer and grabbed her hips as he pressed his member inside her till he reached the knot before pulling back out, leaving just the tip in and slid back down, his pace wasn't fast but it wasn't slow either. In front of him Katie was still grinding her pussy over Judy's face and she had her butt raised up towards him, tail flicking back and forth making his predatory eyes focus on the target of opportunity.

In between gasps of air and moans Judy continued pleasuring Katie till the black bunny let out a high pitched sound of surprise and lifted herself off Judy's damp muzzle and onto all fours.

"What happened?" Judy asked with an air of concern.

"He bit my bum!" Katie squeaked out in mock hurt.

Judy couldn't help but burst out laughing as Nick stopped thrusting into her. She couldn't see his face but she was sure the fox was grinning wildly.

"It's not funny!" Katie shouted over Judy's laughing but she was having trouble stifling her own laughter till a pair of dark auburn furred paws grabbed her hips and pulled her off Judy and right down the bed beside the fox. "Whoa, what are you doing Nick?"

"Preparing my meal," Nick promised as he took hold of Judy and turned her over onto her belly before pulling her back onto all fours right beside Katie. Whose eyes lit up in realization at what Nick had in mind. Nick however had to take a moment to just kneel there and stare at the sight of two sexy bunny bums thinking that he definitely had to be the luckiest fox ever.

Katie's head dropped to the bed and she shivered as Nick's tongue slurped around both of her holes before he switched over to Judy and did the same to her.

"Mmm tasty," Nick licked his lips as he positioned himself behind Katie's rear and then with a few more licks he brought his member up to her entrance and slid himself inside earning a deep moan from the black bunny. Nick wasn't as gentle this time as he began pounding his member down as deep as he was willing. Her warmth felt great around him and when he raised a leg to put his paw down on the bed so he could get more leverage he drove himself into her even harder, his hips slapping into hers.

"Oh fuck!" Katie cried out over and over into the mattress as Nick kept plunging into her, the pleasure she felt was nothing short of incredible and soon she began thrusting her own hips back into his. Something about this position brought out a whole different feeling in her, "Harder Nick! Harder!" Nick grunted and dug his claws in even more as he gave her everything he had till he pulled himself out. Katie was just left there gasping as the fox shifted behind her and soon she could hear the slapping sound and moans coming from beside her as he buried himself inside Judy.

The grey bunny jerked her head up sending her ears flying behind her a huge smile on her face as she impaled herself on Nick's member, then Nick grabbed her ears and pulled back bringing her head closer to him so he could bite Judy's neck which had the grey doe silently screaming out in pleasure. Katie felt strangely left out but it was only for a moment as Nick reached over with his other paw and stuck a finger inside her very wet pussy and that was soon followed by a second as Nick thrust his digits inside, his thumb rubbing circles over her clit.

Nick now had both bunnies gasping in pleasure but there was no way he could keep this furious pace going for much longer so he released his hold on Judy's neck and let go of her ears before sliding himself over again behind Katie, he removed his fingers from her and slammed his cock back into her again and again. At this point though Nick was panting like crazy but he raised his left paw and started rubbing Judy's clit as he kept driving himself into Katie.

Katie could do nothing but cry out in pleasure into the mattress as the fox continued to pound himself into her, but it wasn't enough. She could feel his knot pressing up against her entrance every time he slammed back in and right now she wanted it more than anything at the moment.

"Knot me Nick!" Katie yelled, her voice muffled by the mattress.

"What?" Nick barely managed to ask between his labored panting.

"I want you to knot me!" Katie yelled out once again, "I have to have all of you inside me!" Her head turned to face the grey bunny beside her, a pleading look on her face.

Nick didn't know what to do now and he slowed down his thrusts till he was motionless but still inside Katie as he removed his paw from Judy and the two of them exchanged a look. Should he risk it and possibly end up hurting the black bunny? It had taken a few times before Judy was able to take all of him and that led to the main issue. Amongst foxes, knotting was considered a big deal, one of the biggest expressions of love they could give their partner. It was just one step below the bite mark they would give their mate, the scars of which were right now under the fur on Judy's right shoulder. Would Judy be okay with it? The last thing he wanted to do was actually hurt either of them.

Seeing the look of conflict on her mate's face Judy turned around and kneeled on the mattress before standing up on wobbly legs and made her way to stand beside Nick. She placed a paw on his shoulder to balance herself and looked right in his emerald eyes that were searching hers for an answer to the question he was afraid to ask.

Judy smiled at him and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek, "Do it Nick." Nick's eyes opened wide and he was about to speak before Judy went first. "I want to see it just as much as she wants it Nick, do it for me."

Quicker than Judy expected Nick leaned forward and captured her mouth in a deep kiss before he broke it and turned to the black and white bunny under him. Nick grabbed her hips with his dark paws and dug his claws in and with a growl he started to slam his member into Katie who moaned and grunted as he increased his pace. Katie's black and white tail twitched furiously into his stomach as she raised herself back to all fours and threw her head back sending her blue tipped ears flying in an arc onto her back before they slid off to the side of her shoulder. The black doe started meeting Nick's thrusts with her own, a look of absolute pleasure on her face.

All the while Judy had wrapped her arms around one of Nick's and leaned into him, watching as he rutted the amazingly beautiful black bunny under him. She could feel his muscles flexing under her paws and the heat radiating off him, the sounds of his love making filling her ears. All of it made Judy feel like it was her that was below him, that his paws were on her hips, that it was his knot beginning to press into her. The thoughts of which made her shudder and she was glad to be holding onto Nick, so Judy leaned her face down and planted a few gentle kisses to her fox's shoulder that seemed to encourage him even more.

"Yes… yes… ahh… yes… oh gods yes!" Katie's shouts competed with her gasps for air as she felt the beginning of Nick's swollen knot straining at her entrance each time he drove into her and the anticipation was killing her. Until at last Nick thrust into her as hard as he could and a flash of pain went through her body as his bulb buried itself inside her, stretching her wider than she thought possible. It was all she could take as she screamed out in ecstasy and clenched tighter around him then ever as Katie felt the warmth of fox seed being pumped into her as Nick reached his own orgasm.

Nick had to hold Katie up as her whole body went limp afterwards and he carefully settled himself down on his side, bringing the black bunny to lay with him. A couple seconds later the mattress depressed slightly as Judy came and laid beside them. Nick poked his muzzle between Katie's black and white ears to look at her satisfied smile and he reached out his paw and clutched Judy's smaller one in his as his tail came up and wrapped around both bunnies.

 **Well that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **-Hark**


	3. Secret Not So Secret

**Chapter 3: Secret Not So Secret**

 **AN: First of all wow, between FF and AO3 this story has gotten 6500 views, 53 followers and 62 favs! That's awesome and I loved replying to your reviews and comments, so keep them coming!  
**

 **Second, I'm really sorry that this update took so long to come out. I just had a monumental amount of writer's block trying to work through some things. It got bad enough at one point that I didn't even open the document for a month, but eventually I charged in and fought my way through it so I could bring you this.**

 **Oh and for those of you that read this story before March 23rd/2017 I highly recommend you go back and reread chapter 2 as I completely revised the ending. The revised ending is longer, fluffier and completely changes the tone compared to the original ending. So check it out and let me know what you think!**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Judy's internal clock roused her out of sleep and the first thing she sensed was the comfortable warmth and smell of her fox. Nick was on his back and Judy's head was resting on his chest, rising up and down gently with each slow breath he took, his right arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders and back.

Last night had been marvelous and her sleepy mind was having trouble believing that it wasn't just a dream, but as Judy's eyes opened she knew that it wasn't, because over on Nick's left side Katie was still sleeping peacefully, her head also resting on his chest with Nick's other arm wrapped around her.

Content with just lying there for the moment, Judy took a little time to observe the black and white furred doe whose nose would occasionally twitch in the cutest way, her breathing making a section of Nick's cream colored fur sway back and forth with each breath, and as if sensing that she was being watched, Katie's blue eyes opened up. After blinking the sleep away a few times, focused on Judy's from across Nick's chest. Judy instantly felt that same shiver she had yesterday afternoon in the café as Katie gave her that same look.

After a moment though, that look of wanting was replaced by a more mischievous one as Katie brought out a paw and slowly started to drag it down Nick's stomach toward his crotch and the fox 'hmm'd' in his sleep, the fingers of his paw moving slightly against the small of her back. It seems Katie was eager to pick up where they left off last night and so Judy also placed her paw on Nick and together they reached down under the blanket and rubbed along his sheathed member, Nick squirming a little in his sleep and it didn't take long for his body to respond before the pair felt his length coming out and took turns gripping and stroking his shaft.

An involuntary moan escaped the fox's muzzle as his eyes opened and realized he wasn't dreaming the touches the does were giving him. It sure as hell beat waking up to the shrill sound of the alarm clock which he saw currently read 6:36 am. It was a good thing they didn't have to work today as he was utterly exhausted.

But once again Karma decided she wanted to slap him across the muzzle as his phone's ring tone started chirping that he had received a text message. Nick's annoyed groan filled the bedroom and the bunny paws let go of him as he fumbled his arm towards the dresser to reach his phone.

"Isn't that the tone you set for mammals from the precinct, Nick?"

"I think so," Nick said as he finally gripped the phone and brought it towards his face, his sleep filled eyes squinting at the display. "It's from Fangmeyer… what does he want at this hour?" Nick was a little annoyed now as everyone knew he slept in late on the weekend.

"Well read it out then," Judy yawned. "Maybe it's important."

"Hey Nick, I just wanted to thank you and Hopps for picking up my…" Nick's eyes went wide as he continued reading. "Saturday… shift… this week." Nick's wide-eyed stare met Judy's.

"SHIT!" they both yelled and jumped out of the covers and off the bed leaving a stunned looking Katie in their wake.

"What is it?" Katie asked, oblivious to their panic.

Judy looked at the clock again as she started grabbing some clothes, "We've got 22 minutes to get dressed and get to work."

"Oh" Katie replied, watching as the grey bunny quickly slipped on some underwear and grabbed her uniform from the closet. Nick wasn't fairing too well though, as he managed to fall over trying to get his legs into his pants. Katie smiled and got off the bed to grab her clothes from the floor, wincing at the soreness she was feeling down there. The clothes would be a little wrinkled but she didn't mind and calmly went about getting dressed as she watched Judy slip on that form fitting uniform.

Judy pulled up her tight fitting ZPD color leggings and then put on the shirt made of the same high grade cut and slash resistant Zoolar material, designed to stop claws and teeth from penetrating, followed by the paw braces on her arms and hind paw protectors. Then she turned around and tried to find her utility belt but couldn't find it where she had put it only to turn and face Katie who was holding the belt in the air with one paw, a grin on her face. The black bunny walked forward while wrapping the belt around and behind Judy, pulling her closer at the same time as she buckled it, her muzzle right in front of her and Judy was left wondering why she felt so flustered putting clothes back on of all things. Katie lessened the proximity and grabbed Judy's vest which was made of the same material only thicker and more rigid. She opened the Velcro straps on the side and Judy slid her arm into the other and tightened the straps herself.

"There, you're all ready to go out there and kick some ass!" Katie eyed the bunny officer from head to toe. Gods she loved the way that uniform looked on her.

Judy's ears fell to her back as she blushed and looked to Nick who was fumbling with the buttons of his uniform shirt and the clock again. Only 18 minutes to get to the station which was 10 minutes away. It was a good thing the three of them had showered before going to bed or they would have been late to work for sure. "Hurry up, Nick! We gotta go." The fox only managed some non-committal grumble in response but did eventually manage to get his uniform done. Nick would be all but useless till he got some coffee which would also have to wait till after they got to the station.

Walking to their dresser Judy opened the drawer containing her weapons and badge. She placed the Taser in the holster on her right hip and the tranquilizer pistol into the holster on her vest, followed by her badge. Now she was ready. "Let's go," she said.

The two bunnies and fox rushed out of the apartment and headed towards the parking lot where their cruiser was. Bogo would let them take the cruiser off-duty as nobody else could fit in the modified vehicle, on the condition that anytime they used it that they had to be ready to respond just as if they were on duty to anything and of course keep the tank full of gas.

Judy climbed into the driver's seat and started the vehicle while Nick and Katie shared the passenger seat, the black bunny happily sitting in Nick's lap using his paws as a seatbelt. The cruiser rumbled out of the parking lot and onto the street, Judy heading towards the closest ZTA transit line so they could drop off Katie.

"Sorry for having to just drop you off like this, Katie," Judy apologized as she pulled up in front of the ZTA station.

Katie smiled, "Its okay. Duty calls, right?" Judy nodded and then Katie crawled out of Nick's lap, over the center console and sat herself in Judy's lap. The black bunny wrapped her arms around Judy's neck and pushed their muzzles together, the two sharing a deep kiss that had the grey bunny getting all fired up again. A satisfied grin appeared on Katie's face as she broke the kiss and leaned back. "Give me a call anytime, cutie," Katie said while she crawled off Judy's lap and opened the door. "Bye, Nick." Katie waved and hopped down to the pavement and closed the large door as best she could before heading to the train, still walking a little funny from last night's activities.

Nick had lazily lifted his own paw to wave goodbye, feeling a little hot under the collar as well and turned to his partner who looked like she was going to melt into a puddle. "Ten minutes, Fluff," Nick said and the bunny snapped out of her bliss and hurriedly drove them to the precinct.

When Nick walked into Precinct One, he was absolutely dead on his paws, head and shoulders slumped while his tail dragged on the floor while in stark contrast, Judy was skipping happily and humming alongside him. How could she still be so full of energy after last night? Nick was feeling drained in every sense of the word after the third time with Judy and Katie last night.

Judy gave a cheery good morning to Clawhauser while Nick only managed a grunt as they headed towards the bullpen, thankfully still on time. Getting into the tall chair took more effort than Nick would have liked, but he managed while Judy just leaped up like it was nothing and climbed into a booster so she could actually sit and see over the table. Nick promptly face planted his muzzle against the cool wood while Judy leaned forward, placed her elbow on the table and rested her smiling face on the palm of her paw. Neither of them was even aware of the fact that all the other officers in the room were deathly quiet and staring at them with knowing looks.

A few minutes later the Chief of Police, Tobias Bogo, swung open the door to the bullpen, still engrossed in his paperwork. The cape buffalo made his way to the podium at the front while yelling at the officers to sit down and shut it out of pure habit alone, having not even noticed nobody was uttering a word. Once at the podium he unceremoniously slammed his files on the top.

"Shut it, Wilde, I don't want to… hear it… today..." Bogo trailed off finally realizing something was up when he didn't hear a single snarky comment from the fox about him being held up a few minutes. Looking at the table in front of him, his eyebrow raised as the fox whose muzzle was leaning on the table, his arms hanging limply met his eyes. Then he looked at Hopps and saw her half lidded gaze staring forward at nothing in particular. It left the buffalo feeling perplexed, "What's going on with them?" Bogo asked the room.

A collective shrug was the response but he wasn't buying it. It was always the same hot topic, always about the fox and rabbit in front of him and their 'secret not so secret' relationship. Even before Clawhauser all but shoved his phone in the buffalo's face with pictures of Hopps and Wilde sucking face in a slightly steamed up squad car he had known about them. After all he had checked the GPS data on the squad car he let them take home to make sure it wasn't being abused and found that it only ever went back to one address. It _should_ have bothered him but he didn't care. He'd seen their dash cam videos and read reports of the other officers on scenes and neither had shown a lack of professionalism between them. Even their little session in the cruiser had been after hours and out of uniform. Might have to send them the bill to get the car detailed though, but that was something for later and he still needed to get the assignments done and couldn't have Hopps staring off into space.

"Hopps…" Bogo called out, no response, so he tried louder, "HOPPS!" Still no response, not even an ear twitch, Bogo snorted and walked in front of her, chuckles coming from the other officers in the room.

Judy had been busy lost in her own little dream world, foot waving idly back and forth under the table as her thoughts kept drifting back to last night and just how amazing the things she had experienced were. She had never felt so fulfilled in her life and learned more about herself in the process. Now she wondered how it would feel to have Nick stick it in her-

"ATTENNNNN HUT!" Bogo yelled out right in the unsuspecting bunny's face.

Judy let out a terrified scream and jumped right out of her seat and whether it was instincts or training, the first thing she did was throw a punch as hard as she could at what was in front of her, which turned out to be a certain cape buffalo's nose. Once everything focused for her, her ears snapped up ramrod straight and her paws were in front of her muzzle, a look of abject horror on her face when she realized what she just did.

Bogo stepped back from the rabbit, his eyes wide at what just happened. The room was so quiet you could hear a quill drop as eyes darted back and forth between bunny and buffalo, even Nick had snapped out of his stupor.

Bogo had to admit to himself that that was one of the stupidest things he's done in recent memory. "Right…" Bogo cleared his throat and grabbed his papers. "Good punch, Hopps." With that said he continued giving out the day's assignments all the while ignoring the still horrified looking rabbit that hadn't moved a muscle. "Hopps, Wilde. Meadowlands Patrol. Dismissed."

"Chief, about-" Judy began but was interrupted by Bogo.

"Don't wanna hear it, just get to work."

"You and Wilde must have had a good night, eh, Hopps?" Wolford asked from behind her, none of the officers had left the bullpen yet. "You were looking pretty satisfied there." Some laughter and rumbles came from the officers in the room after.

Judy turned, put her paws on her hips and glared back at the wolf. "And how would you know what a satisfied female looks like?"

A storm of laughter, fist pounding, roars and even an elephant trumpet erupted in the bullpen as the other cops looked at Wolford's stunned face, some of them even fell to the floor clutching their sides and even Bogo had to turn around to conceal his own laughter.

"Oh she got you good, pup," Delgato said still trying not to laugh as the African lion's large paw gripped the unresponsive timber wolf's shoulder and gave him a little shake before looking back over at the glaring rabbit. "That was a savage take-down, Hopps."

"Yeah, I think I heard his mojo breaking on the floor from back here!" Another officer in the back added bringing about another round of chuckles.

Judy couldn't help the ghost of a smile that appeared on her muzzle after her last remark. It was more Nick's thing but it felt good to be the source of the teasing instead of the target.

"We got a 10-91 here," McHorn said as he mimed talking into his shoulder microphone. "Savage bunny on the loose, extreme caution advised."

That one finally got Judy to laugh and she held up a fist that McHorn bumped back with his own massive hoof. The rhino acting like the contact hurt him as he sat back into his chair with a wide grin.

"You've got your paws full with this one, Wilde," one of the other lion officers Jackson said while rolling his wrist at the bunny officer.

"Every chance I get..." Nick said in a daze, but then froze and his expression matched Wolford's and if he wasn't sitting his tail would have tucked between his legs as he realized what he just said, his exhaustion from the previous late night and early morning clouding his normally sharp mind. His bunny was going to be furious with him for letting that slip and when he turned his head to look at her he could only cringe at her fierce look that was promising an imminent vulpicide. _Yup, she's going to kill me,_ Nick surmised.

 _I'm gonna kill him!_ Judy thought angrily as her foot started thumping against the seat. _Last night better be seared into his memory because he's not going to be touching this cottontail for the next six months!_ Judy's evil thoughts were interrupted when Higgens keyed his own microphone to start speaking, forcing her attention onto the hippo officer.

"Hey, Clawhauser," Higgens said. "Who had Wilde fessing up in the bullpen on the betting pool?"

There was silence in the room for a moment as Judy and Nick stared at the hippo in confusion till everyone heard the excited high pitched squeal coming all the way from the front desk.

"That would be…" Clawhauser began with the sounds of papers rustling in the background, "Fangmeyer!"

"Of course he wins when he isn't even here," Snarloff grumbled along with the other officers.

It took a moment for Judy to process what she had just heard and when it did her eyes widened then she shifted back to an angry glare. "WHAT? You were betting on whether or not Nick and I are together?!"

"Oh not at all Hopps…" Delgato answered dismissively but continued before Judy could say anything. "Clawhauser won that bet a couple months back when he spotted the two of you making out in the cruiser after shift. This was a totally new bet about how and which one of you would drop the secret," Delgato explained making air quotes on the last word. "He even got some pictures… it sure was a chilly night out that evening."

A loud smacking sound followed by an 'OW!' was heard as the grey doe chose that moment to punch her partner in the arm. The vulpine immediately rubbing the spot. Nobody saw Chief Bogo flinching slightly at the sound from his spot behind the podium as the buffalo waited for all this madness to finally be over.

"I told you that squeal sounded familiar!" Judy shouted at her fox partner, hiding the blush in her ears as she realized it was Clawhauser that had made that sound back then, before her and Nick just ignored it and continued their sloppy make out session. They had barely gotten into their apartment that night before Nick had taken her right there on the floor in the living room.

"Well from where I was sitting you weren't exactly complaining, sweetheart," Nick said, earning himself another hateful looking glare. _That's right, Nick, just keeping digging that hole deeper for yourself, you dumb fox,_ Nick thought as he raised his paws in defense. Wincing as his arm was still numb and stinging from the first punch.

More and more laughs from the officers present continued before Bogo stepped out from behind the podium. "All right, I've let this go on long enough. You have your assignments now get to work." Rumbles of dissent and amusement followed his orders as the assembled officers filed out of the briefing room, Delgato dragging a shattered Wolford with him leaving just three mammals inside.

Judy and Nick both turned to face the Cape buffalo. The grey doe having forgot that the chief was even still in the room. Her ears drooped even further and her nose started twitching as her mind went through a number of terrifying scenarios about being caught at work and about being in a relationship with her partner. Like would the chief separate or even fire one or both of them? Judy couldn't even tell which one of those options would be worse and to top it off, she still punched her boss!

Seeing the panicked looking rabbit officer in front of him Bogo let out a sigh knowing what was going through her mind. "Relax, Hopps." Judy's ears rose halfway up to listen in. "I've already reviewed all your dash cam footage and other than having to listen to Wilde more than I ever wanted to, I found nothing that warranted disciplinary action or separation."

Judy and Nick both let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Don't give me a reason to regret that decision," Bogo added.

"Yes, sir," the fox and rabbit replied as the buffalo walked past them and out of the briefing room.

Once Chief Bogo entered the empty hallway he shook his head at the antics of his officers as he headed out into the lobby towards the chubby cheetah that looked even more chipper than usual, if that was even possible.

"Is it true, Chief? Was Nick really the one that let it slip?" Ben asked, barely containing his glee. "I was so sure that it would have been Judy. Oh and did she really punch you?"

"I'd rather not talk about this, Clawhauser," Bogo responded in an exasperated tone. "I'm going to my office, hold any non-emergency calls for the next half hour."

Clawhauser's smile dropped a bit, "Yes, Chief…"

With that taken care of Bogo made his way up the stairs to his third floor office. Once inside he sat down on his chair and put his files on the desk. Next he reached into a drawer and pulled out a white plastic bag which he promptly crushed under his hoof. The water mixing with the chemicals causing the temperature to drop as the buffalo placed the ice pack on his throbbing nose.

"What the hell have they been feeding that rabbit?" Bogo asked himself, silently glad that she only punched him instead of kicked.

* * *

A minute later Nick and Judy made their way out to the lobby, avoiding eye contact with any remaining officers. The both of them feeling thoroughly embarrassed about everything that had transpired in the briefing room. As they came up to Clawhauser's desk they could see the cheerful cheetah eyeing them up and wiggling his eyebrows. The sight of which made Judy's ears heat up with another blush as her and Nick sped up their walk out the precinct towards the parking lot, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

Judy opened the door to their trusty cruiser, gripping the steering wheel as she sat down and looked out the windshield as Nick climbed in and sat down in the passenger seat beside her. The door closing being the only sound made between the couple.

"Soooo… that happened," Nick drawled.

Judy could only let her head thump against the hub of the steering wheel causing the horn to make a little honk. She had woken up this morning in such a good mood less than an hour ago and now it was all wiped out by a wave of embarrassment and humiliation before seven-thirty in the morning.

Nick sighed loudly. "Carrots, I'm sorry I let that slip out. I know you wanted to keep our relationship a secret at work but you know how stupid I get when I don't have my morning coffee... but at least we don't have to hide it anymore."

Judy opened an eye to look at her fox and saw the loving smile on his face that never seemed to fail at making her feel better. Nick was right though, if he hadn't been so tired he probably would have been able to use his wit and charm to deflect the questions about them away like he always did. None of their coworkers seemed to be anything other than happy for the two of them, despite the teasing. But now that everything was laid out in the open Judy did feel somewhat relieved.

"It's okay, Nick," Judy said raising her head off the steering wheel and smiled at him before she put on her seatbelt. Just as she was about to turn the ignition on her ears perked up and swiveled towards a grumbling and growling sound coming from her partner's stomach. The sound serving to remind her of her own hunger, neither of them had had anything to eat during their mad dash to get to the station. "I'll stop at that bakery you like and pick you up some blueberry muffins before I start looking like a tasty meal to you." The muffins at the bakery were overpriced, incredibly unhealthy in that you could practically hear your arteries hardening each bite, but they tasted amazing and they could both use the pick-me-up.

"Coffee too," Nick said.

"Coffee too," Judy said with a light chuckle before starting the engine and pulling out onto the street towards their patrol in the Meadowlands. Thankfully the bakery was in the same direction they needed to go.

A couple blocks went by before Nick decided to speak up again.

"Oh and by the way, Carrots… you always look tasty." The grey bunny turned to look at him and Nick made a point of slowly licking his lips. An action that got Judy's little pink nose twitching before she huffed and turned her eyes back to the road. Judy had gotten used to his teasing and didn't let it show as easily anymore but Nick couldn't help the pleased smile that appeared on his face when the smell of her arousal hit him.

* * *

What followed later on that morning was filled with some of the most boring duties cops could have when out on patrol. A multi-vehicle pileup on the main highway out of the Meadowlands had the couple out doing traffic duty as the more senior officers took the task of investigating the accidents. Thankfully nobody had been seriously injured, but it took hours for wreckers to come and just _start_ the process of cleaning up once the investigation finished. Traffic out of the Valleyway highway was backed up for miles as all but one lane had been closed. Then you had all the mammals slowing down on the other side of the highway, rubbernecking as they passed by causing even more traffic headaches.

It also didn't help that the sun was beating down on them ferociously enough that even the cruiser's air conditioner was having trouble keeping up with the scorching rays. Standing out on the pavement was even worse as the hot asphalt absorbed and radiated the heat back up at you from below, making it very uncomfortable on the paws.

Nick was over at one off ramp directing motorists to use the detour and go around the accident scene. He chugged from his water bottle and had long since given up the battle of not panting openly. Last thing he needed was to keel over from heat exhaustion in the middle of the highway. Judy wasn't feeling much better at her own off ramp either. She had even resorted to wearing her old meter maid hat in order to keep the sun off her head and was panting herself. But with temperatures exceeding a hundred and twenty degrees on street level, it wasn't having much effect anymore. She had to force herself to drink more water even though her body was telling her not too. They had taken breaks of course, but being on scene for over six hours had taken its toll. Having to suffer in silence as her partner dealt with his own area, Judy's thoughts had started drifting back towards last night and the time her and Nick had spent with Katie. The black bunny's velvety soft fur brushing against her own, her soft lips kissing all over, those beautiful blue eyes staring back lustfully at her, it was enough to get her feeling even more hot and bothered now, and it had nothing to do with the temperature.

Judy shook her head at the thoughts when the last tow trucks finally moved the rest of the vehicles and highway's crews finished clearing off the debris. Finally able to be relieved of their duty, Nick and Judy climbed into their cruiser with tinted windows like they were drowning and it was a lifeboat in an ocean. The doors shut and Nick turned the air conditioner up full blast. Nick smiled as he directed two of the vents directly at his face while Judy leaned forward and rested the inside of her ears on the vent using the large surface area to cool herself down.

It took almost ten minutes before they felt well enough to get moving. Judy headed off the highway right away back into the city and stopped at the first place selling cool drinks she could find. The food truck selling frozen smoothies shined like a blue colored lighthouse for her. She made to get out of the car before Nick placed a paw on her arm.

"I'll grab some for us," he offered. "After all you got the muffins this morning."

"Thanks, Nick," Judy said smiling at him.

Judy watched Nick for a moment as he got out of the car and went to go stand in line and seeing that he would be there for a few minutes she decided to bring out her phone and check for any messages. Finding nothing that needed her attention and with thoughts of blue eyes and blue tipped ears in her mind Judy clicked on her camera app and her finger hovered over the thumbnail of the video she shot last night. She pressed play and pulled her legs up beside her on the seat and focused on the screen as the video began to play. As the video progressed, Judy watched with rapt attention as Nick and Katie took their time exploring each other's bodies. Large auburn paws gripping that wonderful black fur, Katie's moans of pleasure as Nick teased the black bunny's flesh with his teeth. Judy's paw slowly began to wander up her leg as Katie slipped herself down on Nick's member and just as she was about to touch herself the door opened suddenly. Judy started at the abrupt sound and went about closing the video and putting the phone down.

"Whatchya doing, Fluff? Nick asked in a knowing tone, his eyes on Judy's phone as he sat down in his seat and putting Judy's banana-strawberry flavored smoothie in her cup holder as he took a sip from his blueberry flavored one. The question he asked was pointless, his nose told him what she was thinking about the moment he entered the car and the truth was that he had been thinking about it as well. How could he not? What other fox could possibly say that they got to fool around with two bunnies?

"Oh… I was just, uh… checking my messages!" Judy stammered out.

"Carrots, you've only ever turned on your phone during work hours like three times since we've been partners," Nick deadpanned.

"Uh…"

"Been thinking about last night?" Nick asked.

The grey bunny slumped back against her seat grabbing the smoothie Nick got her as she did and took a couple sips. The fruity flavor danced on her tongue while the cold liquid chilled her overheated body. "Yeah," she answered.

"Me too," Nick said, causing her to look right at him while he slurped up some more of his drink before setting it back down. "Judy, was last night a one time thing or did you want it to happen again?"

Judy opened her mouth to answer right away but the words didn't come out. Nick using her real name had caused her to pause in her thinking. The truth was she did want it to happen again. Though not at the expense of Nick's feelings, but she had to answer him honestly. Judy shifted in her seat and placed her right paw on top of Nick's on the armrest, stroking the fur on the back of his paw with her thumb. "Nick… I love you more than anything. I love what we have together and I promise that I always will." Judy reached up and traced the fingers of her left paw along her right shoulder at the marks Nick had given her below her uniform. The significance of the act not lost on the fox. "I'll always be yours and you will always be mine." The grey doe reached up and used her left paw to caress the side of Nick's muzzle, the fox leaning into the touch. "I would be lying though if I said I didn't want it to happen again sometime. But if you don't want to, just say the words and that will be the end of it." She meant it.

It was a good thing the windows on the cruiser were tinted as Nick couldn't help himself and moved his muzzle forward across the mere two inch gap between them and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips till Nick pulled back. "So Fluff, do you know any place where we can get some coffee and snacks around here?" Nick asked. "We did kind of miss lunch." Judy's purple eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around the fox's neck before pulling him back into another kiss.

* * *

 **AN: What happened to the lemons you ask? Blame the grocery stores. I tried to tell them how important it was and why I needed them but they just looked at me with a sour expression… jerks. They're the reason this chapter contains dangerous levels of plot.**

 **But hey I got some good news. This is not the last chapter. In fact chapter four is already in the final stages being polished up and will definitely not take as long to be released and I've been assured that there will be a fresh batch of lemons available to purchase by then.**

 **Special thanks to Soildier for editing this chapter for me. You've been a great help and I greatly appreciate the time and effort you put into helping me. Thank you.  
**


	4. A Fox's Double Bunny Delight

**Chapter 4: A Fox's Double Bunny Delight**

 **AN: Here we are with a new chapter, and it also comes with a surprise! Thanks to the very talented artist, Merffle and my friend Soildier who set it up. I have been given an image of Katie that is now the cover art for this story!**

 **I was absolutely blown away by this and I am super excited for all of you that have read my story to be able to actually see her with your own eyes! I also had the honor of being able to watch the image come to life before my very eyes as Merffle streamed the entire thing! It was truly amazing to watch. So if you like his work, make sure you go check out his page on furaffinity!**

 **I also want to thank all of the people that have** **favorited** **and followed this story. Would be super awesome if those numbers could reach 100. *** **Wink***

 **A huge thank you to the users and guests that have left reviews, I hope you continue to share your comments and appreciations. I love replying to them, so it would be great if you signed in so that I may do so personally.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Judy had insisted that Nick not give her any directions to help her in finding the way to drive back to the Roadside Café. She was bound and determined to get there on her own, even going as far as turning off the GPS completely.

Not wanting to garner the grey bunny's ire, Nick took her phone and sent a couple text messages to Katie letting them know that they would be stopping by for lunch. The black bunny responded in less than a minute letting him know that she would hold off on her own break till they got there. Since lunch hour was obviously one of the busiest times for the café that meant she would be working during the usual lunch hours.

Judy hopped out of the cruiser in an almost giddy like fashion after parking the cruiser in the lot. She was extremely proud of herself at having remembered where she needed to go without any help: foxy or electronic. But that wasn't the only reason she was excited, because just inside that café was the black and white doe who had widened her sexual horizons further than she ever thought possible. She wanted to rush inside the building, but waited for Nick as the fox _slowly_ made his way out of the cruiser beside her. Nick made a point at looking down as he approached his partner and seeing his amused look, Judy looked down and noticed that her foot had started thumping against the pavement. Judy glared at the offending appendage and ceased the thumping as her and Nick started walking into the café.

It was just after 4 P.M. and the café wasn't very busy at all, only three other mammals were inside. A ram was sitting along the counter on a stool reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee while an elderly lynx couple sat in one of the booths waiting for their order to come out.

The pair of officers looked around and neither of them could see Katie anywhere, figuring she must be in the kitchen. The couple made their way to the corner booth away from the others. Nick sat on the side that allowed him to watch the door while Judy took the opposite side. In only a few moments another one of the staff, a young ewe wearing a pink apron and carrying a notepad came up to the booth to take their orders. Nick ordered two slices of blueberry pie and a coffee while Judy went with a slice of apple pie and some water.

As the waitress walked away Judy leaned out the side of the booth to look behind her hoping to spot the black bunny. A moment later her ears perked up and her smile brightened as Katie, wearing the same pink shirt the first time they met came out from the kitchen area carrying a tray with two steaming bowls of soup that she placed on the table for the lynx couple. After she deposited the order, the black and white doe looked up out the window and immediately spotted the similarly colored ZPD car. Katie's head immediately swiveled around the café till her blue eyes locked on Judy who waved at her. Katie waved back happily and gently gripped the arm of the passing ewe saying that she was going to go ahead and take her lunch break now. The ewe nodded and continued on her way.

The black bunny then hurriedly made her way to the corner booth with a bright smile and fully perked ears. However, she was also walking with a slight but noticeable limp that had Judy worried as Katie stopped in front of her.

"Katie, what happened? Are you all right?" Judy asked, gripping the black and white paw of the bunny, dragging and helping her into the seat beside her. Her purple eyes filled with concern.

Katie smiled at the grey doe. "I'm more than okay," she said, taking a sidelong glance at the uniformed fox on the other side of the table. "But it was probably a good thing that we got interrupted this morning. I'm just a little sorer than I thought." She rubbed her lower abdomen a bit to ease a bit of the tenderness.

Nick looked away with his ears splayed back, a guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry Katie, I should have been… gentler," Nick apologized. He got caught up in the moment and should have known better, because the first time he and Judy had sex she ended up having to use her first ever sick day. Judy wasn't one to do things half way and by the end of the night she had succeeded in taking all of him, even though she had been a virgin. Katie's prior experience seemed to have helped her avoid the brunt of it though. But Katie's next words destroyed his previous thoughts.

Katie put her elbow on the table and leaned her muzzle into the palm of her paw. "I'm not," she said in a husky whisper towards the fox.

It was at that time that Nick noticed movement in his vision. The ewe waitress was coming back with their orders and Nick coughed into his paw to get the bunnies' attention and also to distract himself from the sexy bunny thoughts he was having.

"Here we go," the ewe said as she placed Nick's two slices of blueberry pie in front of him. Both slices with a generous topping of whipped cream, then she put two similarly topped slices of apple pie in front of both the bunnies at the table. Katie had asked the ewe for a piece as she walked by earlier. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you," both Nick and Judy said, eagerly picking up their forks to taste the wonderful smelling pie.

"Thanks, Sheila," Katie added as her coworker walked away, picking up her own fork as well and ate a piece. "You know, I was kind of surprised to get a message from you today. Wasn't sure if this was a one time thing or not." She cut another piece off with her fork and chewed, looking back and forth between Judy and Nick. Her eyes lingered a little longer on the uniformed bunny.

"Yeah… Nick and I talked about that," Judy said glancing up at the fox, her fork playing with a section of pie distractedly. He smiled back at her and nodded his head making Judy smile shyly. "We wouldn't mind… if uhh… that is if you wanted to of course… join us again sometime." _That was really smooth you dumb bunn_ _y_ Judy thought to herself, ears falling to her back as she took a big bite of her pie to distract herself. The action caused a puff of whipped cream to stick to her pink nose that began wiggling at the feeling and Judy crossed her eyes to look down at it. Just as she was about to move her paw to wipe it off Katie placed both her paws on Judy's left arm.

"Here, let me get that for ya!" Katie said and leaned over and licked the whipped cream right off the end of Judy's now twitching nose that was becoming a little redder. The black bunny leaned back like nothing happened. "I hope that answers your question."

Judy looked away and nodded, her ears also with a light shade of pink but they shot up when Katie briefly slid a black and white paw on top of Judy's thigh before going back to eating the apple pie like she didn't just do that.

Nick watched the scene in front of him in amusement, it was perhaps one of the cutest things he'd witnessed but wisely distracted his tongue with his blueberry pie lest he anger two does instead of one. The blueberry pie wasn't as good as the ones Judy got shipped out he noted, but he still polished both slices off with gusto as the does kept their paws off each other long enough to finish theirs.

"So… uh, when is the next time you're free?" Judy nervously asked the black furred doe after the ewe waitress came back and removed the plates, refilling Nick's coffee and her water.

"I'm going to be spending most of my free time this week studying for some exams unfortunately," Katie said with a pouty look on her face.

Judy felt disappointed till the black bunny shifted over closer to Judy and gently grabbed the black tip of one of her ears and kneaded it between her fingers, making the grey bunny sigh in contentment.

"However… I'm free tonight," Katie whispered into Judy's ear.

Judy shuddered a little at the feeling as Katie worked her paw up and down her left ear. "I don't know if I can wait till tonight," Judy said taking in a breath, trying to keep herself from getting too fired up.

Nick looked at his watch and his face lit up like a light bulb as an idea entered his mind. "Hey Fluff, we still have thirty minutes left in our lunch break," Nick pointed out, and both bunnies looked at him. "Why don't you give Katie a 'tour' of the cruiser?" The fox followed up with a wink and he tried and failed to suppress a laugh as two pairs of ears snapped up in his direction. Katie looking absolutely thrilled by the idea and Judy surprised with it, especially when Katie grabbed her paw and practically pulled the grey rabbit out of the booth. Nick chuckled to himself as he watched Judy follow Katie towards the exit of the café, her head titled down and watching Katie's black and white tail moving around. It was a feeling he could relate to. Mentally adding the prices, the fox threw out a couple bills leaving a generous tip before getting up and following the does out of the café with a swagger in his step.

Even with the slight limp, Katie made it to the passenger side of the cruiser before Judy, but the grey doe had been too busy admiring the view of Katie's tight behind anyway. Once at the door, Judy reached up and opened it using the handle that had been placed near the bottom. She climbed in first and held out her paw to help Katie climb in and shut the door.

As soon as the door shut Katie launched her attack, the black rabbit quickly getting on and straddling Judy's lap, planting kisses and licks on Judy's neck and jaw line. Judy's paws squeezed Katie's perky rear as their lips met, tongues sliding against each others almost immediately. Judy broke the kiss and gripped Katie's waist, bringing the black doe even closer to kiss the underside of Katie's muzzle making her moan in approval. Katie returned the favor by licking the inside of one of Judy's ears that were on either side of her face, making the grey doe gasp before she leaned her head back on the oversized seat and began taking off her vest. That is until two black paws stopped her.

"No, leave it on," Katie said and looked off to the side spotting then grabbing Judy's police bowler hat. The badge on it had been switched out from parking enforcement to a ZPD one. Sitting up straight, Katie put the hat on her head, letting her ears fall down to her back as her paw traced the rim, her blue eyes looking down on the bunny cop. The look was so undeniably sexy that Judy let out an involuntary whimper as her arousal rocketed up to eleven. "Loose the pants," Katie demanded.

"W-What…?"

"The pants, take them off," Katie ordered again.

Judy blushed as her paws slid out from under Katie's pink shirt and onto the buckle of her duty belt. She didn't know what triggered this authoritative side of the black and white doe, but she liked it. The belt was undone and Katie grabbed it out of Judy's paw before tossing it onto the driver's seat as Judy pulled down her pants. Katie stopped Judy when the waistline reached her knees and pulled the grey rabbit forward so her back was half on the back rest of the seat. Katie's nose twitched as she deeply breathed in the scent of Judy's arousal. The sweet scent filled her nose and mind, making her own panties damp with unbridled desire. Taking her paws, the black bunny slowly traced along the inside of Judy's thighs, enjoying the feeling of the strong muscles tensing beneath her fingers before she reached up and pulled the grey rabbit's underwear down to her knees. Katie smiled as now it was time for the fun part.

The seat for the cruiser had a small step below the cushion which Katie now stood on as she lifted Judy's legs up and stuck her head between them. Her half pulled down pants knocked the bowler hat askew and Katie straightened it before looking up with a smirk at Judy's wide eyed stare of anticipation.

"I messed up like five orders today, because all I could think about was doing this again," Katie said as she began to gently kiss the inside of Judy's grey and white thighs.

A combination of a laugh and pleasured moan came from the grey doe as she thought of Katie limping back and forth trying to fix meal orders, even as the black bunny's lips and tongue drifted ever closer to her entrance.

Katie continued to kiss at the inside of Judy's thighs, pressing her lips into the white fur as she slowly worked her way up. She hovered her muzzle over Judy's entrance, letting her warm breath blow down on the sensitive flesh, before moving on to kiss down her other thigh. She did this a few more times, each time getting closer. She resisted the urge to dive right in and taste the lovely bunny again. She wanted Judy to enjoy this as much as she enjoyed giving it.

On her next pass, Katie stopped and used her tongue to lick the crook between Judy's swollen pussy and her thighs, making the grey bunny whimper and try to raise her hips to get Katie to take that final leap, but Katie was having none of that and moved back to swirling her tongue and kissing the fur of Judy's thighs again.

"Gods… Katie… please, I don't think I can take any— …MORE!" Judy's begging turned into a scream when Katie flicked her tongue across her folds and she covered her muzzle with her paws to stifle the sounds, remembering for a fleeting moment that she was in her police cruiser, in a parking lot getting her pussy licked by… I guess she could say, girlfriend? She didn't really know at this point and right now she didn't care. She just wanted more.

"Mhmm, you taste so good, Judy," Katie said as she swirled her tongue around the inside of her mouth after the quick taste and smiled as the slightly sweet flavor of Judy tickled her taste buds. She had been waiting for Judy to reach her limit and beg for an end to the teasing. Katie paused for a moment, her twitching nose mere millimeters above Judy's sex so she could take in that wonderful scent

"Please… keep going," Judy begged again as she felt Katie scenting her. She was now getting desperate. The build up of tension that had been slowly coming together all day was becoming too much for her.

Done with the initial teasing, Katie leaned in and pressed her lips in to kiss at Judy's moist lower lips. Breathing in Judy's scent from the source at the same time she slid her tongue up from the bottom of Judy's pussy to the top like she was licking an ice cream cone. The slow broad strokes making the bunny cop squirm beneath her paws as she added her saliva to Judy's increasing wetness.

After some more strokes of her tongue, Katie brought her paw up and parted Judy's deeply pink colored and swollen lips with her fingers, letting her tongue tease around the opening. Enjoying the taste of Judy's arousal as it coated her tongue.

"Yeah, baby… right there, that's it," Judy said as her balled up fists tapped the seat beside her as the waves of pleasure rocked her body.

Encouraged by Judy's words, Katie pulled her muzzle back a bit to lick at Judy's folds, before taking them with her mouth and gently sucking on them. The lewd sucking sounds and Judy's nearly continuous moans filled the cabin of the cruiser as she alternated between licking and sucking. Katie took her time, letting Judy enjoy every minute of it as she made her may up to Judy's clit. Taking the fold of skin around it with her lips as she gently licked it at the same time with a practiced ease.

"Mhmmmm…" Judy moaned out loud, the new sensations causing her to involuntarily buck her hips up into Katie's face. Her legs, restricted by her clothing, tightened around the black bunny, drawing her ever closer. The feeling of Katie's warm, twitching nose pressing against her entrance made Judy giggle. It was so different from Nick's cold and wet nose, but she loved it all the same.

Katie loved the sounds coming out of Judy as she brought her paw back up and rubbed a finger up and down Judy's entrance, her tongue playing with the sensitive bundle of nerves. A smile formed on her face as Judy's paws went back to her muzzle to cover a pleasured scream and Katie just had to take a moment to watch.

Katie's pause had Judy opening her eyes and leaning her head up to see the doe over the gear on her vest. Katie's bright blue eyes, just barely visible from under the rim of her police hat were peering back at her. The rest of her face was half-obscured by her mound, but she could see as Katie's smile turned into a wide grin just as two of the black doe's fingers slowly entered her.

The grey bunny's eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a deep moan followed by a shuddering gasp when Katie dove back in with her tongue, her fingers curling inside her. The feeling was incredible and Judy could feel that familiar pull building within, letting her know that an orgasm was approaching.

"Oh Gods… Katie, you're amazing!" Judy nearly screamed, her body curling up off the seat, legs coming up as her paws shot up and gripped the base of Katie's ears, the bowler hat on her head falling off and tumbling to the floor. She was so close now, teetering right on that edge of a release she had been waiting for all day. Then that fucking radio had to crackle to life.

 _"Dispatch to Z137: Multiple units in pursuit of stolen vehicle near your position. Respond immediately."_

"Noooo! No, No, No! Are you fucking kidding me!?" Judy yelled. Of course something like that had to happen now! Judy reluctantly sat up as Katie got out from between her legs. She wanted to ignore the call, but the only thing stronger than her current desire, was her sense of duty. She'd never be able to live with herself if someone got hurt and she could have prevented it. But that didn't stop her from letting loose a string of expletives, the likes of which had never before exited her mouth as she starting pulling up her pants while Nick responded to the call from outside.

The only thing that stilled her building rage was the two black and white paws that cupped her cheeks as Katie pulled her in for a surprise kiss. The fur around Katie's muzzle damp from her own juices as Judy got a taste of herself.

"I feel sorry for any criminal that has to go up against you right now," Katie said with a little laugh as she made to open the door. "Go get 'em, girl!" Katie then opened the door and hopped out, leaving a slightly less, but still very angry and frustrated rabbit behind.

* * *

Outside the cruiser, Nick was leaning up against the passenger side door of the car with his arms crossed, aviators reflecting the mid afternoon sun from his eyes. The fox had a big smile plastered on his muzzle and his tail was slowly swishing back and forth behind him as he listened to the muffled sounds of pleasure coming from behind the door. Sounds that were making his pants feel tight and testing his willpower to not just open the door and jump into the fray along with the two bunnies, but they couldn't afford to be caught like that so he opted to stand guard. But he couldn't stand there with a tent forming in his pants so the fox resorted to drastic measures that went beyond evil and thought about doing paperwork… tax paperwork. It solved the problem right away.

Moments later a static hiss from his belt made the fox look down at the radio on his hip.

 _"Dispatch to Z137: Multiple units in pursuit of stolen vehicle near your position. Respond immediately."_

Nick couldn't help but laugh as he heard Judy start yelling and cursing furiously from inside the cruiser. There was no 'cheese and crackers' among that continuing outburst of language and some of them Nick made a note to look up on furban dictionary later. "10-4 Dispatch, Z137 Responding." The fox could already hear sounds of nearby sirens as they chased after the vehicle.

A few moments after the cursing ended, the passenger door opened and Katie stepped out onto the pavement beside Nick, the black bunny wiping her muzzle with the back of a paw before she walked passed the fox whose nose picked up the scent of Judy's sweetness all over her.

Hearing the sniffing sounds Katie looked back over her shoulder. "See you later tonight, Nick," she said sweetly and winked at the fox before heading back towards the café.

Nick jumped into the passenger seat just as Judy got back into the driver's seat while adjusting her duty belt. The grey bunny's ears were completely red on the inside, and her face was full of anger from being interrupted. The angry rabbit started the car, and Nick barely managed to hold on from being thrown against the side of the car as Judy peeled out of the parking lot, lights and sirens blaring on the cruiser. The dispatcher called on the radio to tell them that the suspects are heading towards the Rainforest District. Nick knew it was a common tactic for criminals looking to escape the law as they could ditch the vehicle and try to loose the cops in the dense jungle.

Speeding down the road, Nick directs his partner which roads to take so they can head them off from reaching the jungle district. A growling sound coming from his left makes the vulpine glance at his partner and the fox gulps when he notices her right eye twitching along with her white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. This criminal had picked the wrong day to cross his bunny.

Nick's directions are spot on as usual and they see the large green vehicle ahead of them, two other cruisers in hot pursuit. Judy spins the wheel and blocks the road with the cruiser, forcing the suspect's vehicle to stop. A black jaguar wearing a pair of torn up jeans and a black jacket with a green hood leaps from the vehicle and starts running, but he makes the ill-advised decision to run right by the driver side of their cruiser and is met with the door being kicked open by both of Judy's feet. The heavy door swings hard into the feline's path before he can react and he smacks himself right into it sending the jaguar to the ground groaning in pain. A collective 'Ooooh' could be heard from Nick, the other officers getting out of their cruisers and some of the nearby civilians as they all cringed at the impact. The hit and the glaring bunny standing over the jaguar drained whatever fight he had left. He was quickly cuffed and thrown into another cruiser.

An agonizing couple of hours dealing with the incident report back at the station brought the fox and bunny to the end of their shift and they were both eager to get home. But they had one stop they needed to make before.

* * *

The door to Nick and Judy's apartment is slammed open and bounces off the doorstop, the boinging sound of the metal spring echoing off the walls. An auburn colored paw reaches out and stops the door from swinging back into the three mammals as they stumble into the room. Judy and Katie are kissing each other, the grey bunny's paws on Katie's hips while Nick is leaned over and licking the fur on the side of the black doe's neck while undoing parts of his uniform, the equipment dropping onto the floor without care.

Once inside, Judy kicked the door with a back kick, slamming it back shut as Katie wraps her arms around Judy's neck and tilts her head to the side to deepen the kiss. The grey doe takes her paws off Katie's hips and starts pulling off pieces of her own uniform. She pulls off her belt and lets it drop to the floor with a thud, the ripping sound of Velcro follows and Judy's tactical vest lands on the floor a few feet away from the belt as the trio continues shuffling towards the living room, the grey bunny having to lean forward to keep her muzzle locked to Katie's, her pace having been slowed down by the removal of her gear.

From behind Nick reaches down to the bottom of Katie's pink shirt and pulls it up and off exposing the blue colored bra underneath. The two does are only apart for a moment before Katie re-wraps her arms back around Judy's neck. Judy reaches forward and puts her paws on the black and white fur of Katie's waist and pulls her closer. She breaks the kiss and begins kissing the white furred underside of Katie's muzzle, the doe lifting her chin up to give better access. The black furred rabbit moans softly as Judy kisses and occasionally licks down her neck till her nose is pressed in between Katie's breasts. The grey doe slides her paws up Katie's torso and cups her chest giving her a light squeeze while she switches between kissing and licking each one.

Judy moves her face back up and her lips meet Katie's again while her paws wrap around and undo the bra clasp at the same time Nick's rough paw pads trail down the "V" of Katie's stomach till they end up on the button of her pants. The fox licks just above the base of one of Katie's folded ears and lets out a low growl as he opens her pants.

Katie shudders at the sound, her body not quite over that primal urge to flee but she was far too surrendered at this point to the pleasure that Nick and Judy were lavishing upon her.

Taking the waistline of Katie's pants and underwear in each paw, Nick leant down and slid them off her hips and down to the floor enjoying the feel of her soft fur as his paw pads rubbed all the way down her toned legs and then back up around her rear with his claws. Katie's nose and tail begin twitching at the sensation of the predator's paws running all over her, roughing up her fur only for it to be smoothed back down by Judy's soft paws. The two lovers acting like it was a game and she was the playing surface. She absolutely loved the attention but she didn't want to be the only one to be getting all of it. She then removed one of her paws from around Judy and put it behind her, rubbing it down the front of Nick's stomach and right into the pants of his uniform to grip his erect member.

Nick groaned in pleasure when Katie's soft paw with its black and white fur began to stroke his member. Not one to be outdone, Nick took a paw and brushed Katie's blue tipped ears aside, turned his head to the side and opened his jaws to gently bite the area between Katie's shoulder and neck making her gasp out in a mix of surprise and pleasure. She only stroked him faster and so he retaliated by sinking his teeth in just a little harder making the black bunny shudder and cry out while her right leg bounces up and down on the floor.

"Bedroom now… please," Katie begs, breaking the kiss with Judy, unable to take it anymore, her body shaking with want. She had to have them. A surge of disappointment flared within her as Nick relaxed his jaws only for it to disappear a moment later as he repositioned his muzzle to a different spot and bit down on a pressure point, making her legs feel like rubber. She was saved from collapsing to the ground by Judy, who placed her paws under Katie's thighs and hoisted the black bunny up. Her legs instinctively wrapping around Judy's midsection, the well-trained rabbit easily taking the weight of the lighter doe and began carrying her to the bedroom, Nick following behind. The black and white doe feels like she is clutching a rock as she grips Judy, feeling just how much muscle the bunny cop is packing. Even the muscles on Judy's back feel solid beneath her legs.

The trip to the bedroom down the hallway is a blur to the trio and once inside Judy raises Katie up even higher, setting her rear down on the bed. Nick and Judy quickly remove the rest of their clothing and jump onto the bed.

Judy rolls onto her back and pulls Katie on top of her. Their lips mashing together, tongues twirling while the grey doe slides her paws down Katie's back towards the base of her tail, playing with the sensitive and fluffy appendage making the black bunny giggle slightly and wiggle her tail at the touch as Nick crawls over top of both bunnies. He places his paws palm down on the bed on either side of them while his tongue licks from the back of Katie's neck up to the base of an ear as his member begins to run along her entrance, transferring her wetness to him.

After a few moments of doing this Nick reached down with his paw and guided himself to Katie's entrance, relishing in the feeling of his tip pushing past her folds and into the tight heat beyond. Mindful of Katie's earlier soreness he slowly pushed his member deeper inside, the black bunny letting out a low and loud moan. Once Nick had put all of himself inside her he gradually pulled his member out, leaving just the tip inside before he thrust back in just as slow. The black and white fur of her rear was tickling his rod each time due to her closed leg position.

For Katie, the lingering effects of her soreness are quickly displaced by the glorious sensation of being filled as Nick thrusts back and forth in slow motions inside her. Her moans and gasps of pleasure are muffled when Judy puts her paws on the back of Katie's head and pulls their muzzles together as their tongues entwine. Judy's thumbs slowly tracing along Katie's cheeks as they continue to share the deep kiss. Soft whimpers escaping both bunnies as her and Katie's sex rub against each other each time Nick pushes himself in and out of the black bunny on top of her.

Judy breaks the kiss and moans out loudly as Nick presses his weight down on top of both of them and begins pushing harder and deeper into Katie, occasionally moving his hips from side to side changing the angle. Every downward thrust forcing Katie's body to rub against Judy, who spreads her legs wide so the black bunny is even closer and Katie buries her head into Judy's neck and cries out in pleasure as her paws find purchase on Judy's chest, the blunt claws digging in slightly as she raised and lowered her own hips, meeting each of Nick's thrusts while grinding herself against the bunny below her.

"N-Nick," Katie says as she lifts her head up off Judy's chest slightly. "When… when you tie with me… I-I want you to do something for me…" Katie manages to pant out between her gasps of pleasure. She could feel Nick's knot against her entrance and wasn't concerned in the slightest about being knotted again. It wasn't like she had any place she needed to be tomorrow.

Nick leans his head in closer to her ears, his muzzle close enough to feel Judy's fast breaths on his whiskers. "What is it you want rabbit?" He says in a gruff tone and continues to thrust into Katie, making it difficult for her to speak.

"I want you to… snarl when you do," Katie barely manages to answer. "Give me the... ah... full predator... experience!"

"Is that what you want?" Nick growled into the black bunny's ear.

"YES!" Both Katie and Judy replied.

Nick chuckled a little at their combined answer. "Well if that is what my bunnies want, then that is what my bunnies will get." Judy's ears flicked forward and her tail tried to wiggle against the mattress when she heard Nick saying 'my bunnies.' She liked the sound of that.

The feeling of Katie's hot and wet folds wrapping around and pulling on his swelling knot with each thrust of his hips was incredible to Nick, and the fact that he was helping give pleasure to Judy at the same time only increased that feeling. He was deep enough into Katie that every time he plunged himself inside her his hips would meet hers and his sack would slap down against the soft fur of her rear.

She felt different under him than Judy, not in a bad way, just different. It was the way her body moved with him and the sounds she made. She was softer as well, her body not trained to the level of peak fitness that Judy dedicated herself to. He was enjoying watching and listening to her, learning her body's reactions to his movements that way he could give her the most pleasure. Like how her ears would lift up and drop slightly each time he buried himself deep while her tail would twitch against his stomach when he withdrew as if it were chasing after him and he was all too happy to let it.

Leaning his muzzle down, Nick took his tongue and licked the black fur of Katie's left shoulder and neck area, pulling in her scent through his nostrils as well. She smelled like rain in the early morning after a rain shower. Highlighted with the sweet smell of a bunny in the throes of passion along with the faint odors of the district she lived in and the place she worked. The pleasure was almost blinding and he had to resist the instinctual urge to clamp down with his jaws and claim her. She wasn't ready for that and neither was he, but the thought was so tantalizing.

Taking his eyes off the black bunny, the fox's emerald eyes met those of his mate. Her violet eyes were burning with the fires of passion as she gazed right back at him, chin raised and head tilted back, her red tinged ears resting on the bed above her as she panted and moaned with each rocking movement of himself and Katie. The sight was so enticing that Nick felt himself beginning to swell even more as he rapidly approached a state of release. Still looking at Judy, Nick curled his lips up, showing off his sharp teeth in a silent snarl making her give him a smirk as she realized what he was about to do.

"That's right, Nick… take us… take us both!" Judy shouted out, feeling herself get close to release. She absolutely loved the feeling of their combined weight on top of her, the three of them as close as they could possibly be. The feel of Katie's incredibly soft black fur under her paws as she clutched the black bunny that was pressed between them.

The gentle yet firm rubbing of Katie's pussy on hers had brought Judy right to the edge, making her held fall back as she let out another moan. Seeing the pleasure on Nick's face as he worked himself in and out Katie, his muzzle pressed up against the black bunny's neck. She knew Nick had to be getting close as his long vulpine tongue reached out and lapped the fur of Katie's left shoulder and neck while his nose scented her. It was something he did all the time with her when he was close but there was a flash of hesitation on his face for a moment that had Judy wondering what he was thinking about till his eyes focused on her own and she forgot her question as those green eyes stared at her with such intensity as his lips curled up, revealing some of his teeth.

When Judy spoke to him, Nick's fore paws dug into the bed as he pushed the final bit of himself into Katie, her hot wet folds slipping passed and wrapping around to the base of his knot, squeezing him tight. The way she cried out in pleasure was like music to his ears but it was nothing compared to how she responded when he let loose a primal sounding snarl right next to her ears. Her reaction was so strong to his actions that her body shook with the instinctual fear that had been deep inside her mind. Her inner walls clamping down and spasming around his length as Katie reached her own orgasm was enough for him to reach the breaking point as well. The pressure that had been slowly building inside him burst forth like a dam breaking as he pumped his seed into the doe below him. The snarl on his lips died as he continued to release inside her. The inner part of his fox mind feeling satisfied at having successfully knotted a mate and he was so thankful to Judy and Katie for making him feel like the luckiest fox in all of creation.

Lost in her own world of overwhelming pleasure, Katie didn't even realize what Nick was about to do. The request she made mere moments before all but forgotten as the predator above continuously drove his member deep inside her. He was just so big compared to what she was accustomed to and she loved the feeling of being so filled. But that was only half the source of her pleasure as she rocked her hips back and forth and rubbed what she could of her slit against Judy's. The grey and white paws that were cupping her cheeks slowly moved down and caressed her body all the way down her waist till they stopped to grip her hips tightly as if to hold her, somehow bringing the three of them even closer. Not that she minded the closeness at all, because here she was lying on top of Judy freaking Hopps of all mammals!

Then Nick's knot slid all the way into her entrance, sending waves of ecstasy through her body as she was stretched even more. The bedroom filled with her cries of pleasure. But then Nick let loose a savage sounding snarl that shook her to her bones. Her body was immediately flooded with a surge of adrenaline and her mind screamed at her to _Run! Get away! There is a dangerous predator near you!_ The weight of Nick above her and the strong grip of Judy's paws on her hips prevented her, but after that first moment she didn't want to run or to get away anymore. Instead she embraced the feelings, letting them wash all over her as she reached her own peak. Her inner walls gripped around Nick's throbbing member painfully tight but she ignored it as the warmth of Nick's seed flooded her insides and Katie could only lie between the two mammals and endure the sensations they caused in and out of her body. Feeling the male fox knotted within her was beyond description. She loved the feeling of a male finishing within her and of the few bucks that had previously spilt their seed inside her. None could compare to the intensity of Nick's completion within her, as a fox had a greater amount of seed than a male bunny. She could do nothing but shake as the fox was no where close to being finished.

Judy could only hold on tight and watch as Nick locked himself inside Katie. She saw the fox's snarling face turning to one of absolute pleasure as he came inside the black doe, whose body was trembling with a mix of fear and pleasure. Knowing what it meant to him and his beliefs and that he was willing to do it is what sent her tumbling over the edge. Judy's cries of pleasure soon joined Katie's as they rode out their orgasms.

Unable to say anything after and just wanting to hold her close, Judy took one of her paws and rubbed it down the back of Katie's silky soft ears when the black and white bunny's head collapsed back onto her chest as she tried to catch her own breath. Nick's snout came down next and he rested his forehead on the bed beside Judy, a look of satisfaction on his face, arms shakily keeping him upright. A happy rumble coming from him as Judy used her other paw to scratch behind an ear.

Coming down from her high, Katie leaned her head up to look at Judy, her chin resting on the grey doe's chest. "Wow, that was such a rush!" Katie said, sounding excited. Judy could feel and hear Katie's heartbeat racing. "All my body wanted to do was run away, but there was no way in hell I was going to listen to it when it felt that good." She barely even felt any pain this time from Nick knotting her, or maybe she was too distracted by her own fear response from the snarling predator on top of her.

"I know what you mean," Judy said with a smile as she looked into the black bunny's pretty blue eyes. Nick dipping into his more primal side never failed to get her heart pounding faster either even though she wasn't actually afraid of him. No buck would have ever been able to give her these feelings, of that she was sure. Not that she had anything to compare it to but now she had an opportunity to ask. "So Katie..." Judy began, the black bunny opened her eyes again as she had been enjoying the ear rub Judy was giving her. "What's Nick like compared to a buck?"

Katie's head titled to the side a little in confusion as she looked into the grey bunny's violet colored eyes. "Wouldn't you know better than anyone?" she asked, and Judy shook her head playfully, leaving Katie to wonder even more. It didn't make sense. How could Judy not know? Then Katie's eyes widened as she realized the answer on her own. Judy had only ever been with Nick before, her first time had been with a fox and judging by how nervous she was last night she had never been with a doe either. "So does that mean I'm the first bunny you've ever been with?" Katie asked with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Yup," Judy giggled.

Before Katie could answer Judy's first question, Nick wrapped an arm around Katie's midsection and pulled her with him as he rolled onto his side, his arms getting tired from having to support his weight and not crush the bunnies underneath him. Katie gasped slightly as his knot pulled on her when they moved.

Craving the continued intimacy and warmth, Judy rolled onto her side and cuddled right up with the black bunny and fox. Once they all got comfortably settled, Nick spoke up.

"That's better," Nick said as his muscles relaxed.

Katie looked over her shoulder and looked at the fox with a smirk. Nick tilted his muzzle down to look at her and returned the smirk with one of his own. "Well at the risk of inflating Nick's ego I have to say that the few bucks I've been with don't even hold a candle compared to him."

"You seem to like when parts of me 'inflate,'" Nick responded teasingly, his pride as a male going up a few more levels at knowing he could satisfy two beautiful females. Judy and Katie both chuckled at the innuendo before settling back down together, sighing contentedly.

A few minutes later Nick and Judy both yawned as their long day finally caught up with them. Judy asked Nick if he was ready to pull out and he nodded, feeling his swelling had gone down enough to attempt withdrawing from Katie. Slowly pulling on the knot, he managed to feel it release from Katie with a wet pop. The doe shivering from the mass of flesh withdrawing. Judy had gotten up to kneel on the bed beside Nick as he retracted from the doe, both watching as he pulled the tip of his member from her body to a release of white liquid pouring out from the black and white doe's entrance, down the back of her thigh onto the bed sheets. Katie feeling the fluid run out of her turned onto her back and looked down with a surprised expression. Judy also had an equally surprised face as she watched the results of their intense love making.

"Wow Nick, got anymore left in there?" Judy asked.

"Hey, I remember both of you ladies wanting the 'full predator experience' during that," he said. Nick was a little worried that his mate might be jealous about him tying with Katie again instead of her, but he wasn't worried for long as she surprised him by pulling him into a kiss.

"I'm just teasing you Slick," she reassured after seeing his expression. He had no reason to worry about her being jealous. "That was probably the hottest moment of my life."

An immense relief swept over Nick at her words. Having just been with the two most beautiful bunnies in the world he didn't know how the day could get any better. Both of them looking over to see Katie with her legs spread, Nick's seed still spilling from her folds.

"What? This is all Nick's doing," Katie laughed. She was not a stranger to having a male's seed spill out of her after having a male partner release inside of her.

Judy rolled her eyes with a smile and grabbed the arm of the smiling doe as they both walked over to the restroom for some much needed cleanup, Katie putting a paw over her folds to prevent anymore of Nick's seed from leaking. Nick watched Judy and the leaking bunny enter the bathroom as he changed the soiled sheets. None of them had the energy to go through with having a shower so they decided to forgo having one till the morning. So after Nick took his turn in the washroom they got under the sheets together, Judy lying on Nick's right side while Katie was on his left.

Sleep came to the three of them easily.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **It took a little longer to release than I anticipated as I ended up doing some rewrites of a couple scenes that I felt deserved to be more detailed. Most of the delay though came from the scene that starts off where this chapter ended. My editor suggested an idea and I decided to run with it and it quickly became apparent that it would be a major rewrite of how I originally had written the ending for this chapter as it went into what happens the next morning.**

 **I could have probably released this chapter a couple weeks ago, but I didn't expect the rewrite to turn into the size of a full blown chapter. I should have considered splitting it up before in order to get this out sooner for you all!**

 **Special thanks to my friend and editor, Soildier!**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Hark**


	5. The Pancake Hustle

**Chapter 5: The Pancake Hustle**

The next morning was much the same as the last one for Judy as she finds herself curled up with Nick, her nose pressed into the soft cream colored fur on his chest. The underside of Nick's muzzle was resting on top of her head between her ears and his paw between her shoulders, pressing her into him, his other arm underneath the pillow.

Propping herself up on her side with one arm, Judy could see the streaks of bright sunlight coming from between blinds on the window, leaving angled parallel lines across the floor and onto the comforter on the bed. The bright light and its position indicated to Judy that she had slept in quite a bit later than she usually would, but she just chalked it up to yesterday being a very trying day.

Sitting up fully now, the grey doe raised her arms over her head to stretch them and let out a quiet yawn. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she looked down at Nick and smiled seeing the goofy grin plastered on his muzzle. Her face scrunched up slightly in confusion however, when she didn't see Katie on the other side of Nick. Judy took a quick glance to the bed behind her to see if the black bunny somehow ended up on the other side, but didn't see her there, either.

Judy's ears dropped to her back, feeling hurt for a moment thinking that Katie would leave before they got up. That she only intended to use them for some more fun. However a sound coming from outside the bedroom caused her ears to perk up and swivel towards the source. She didn't worry about waking Nick. He could sleep through darn near anything this early in the morning, so she pulled away from him and slid herself off the bed and over to her dresser. Opening a drawer she grabbed one of her old ZPD t-shirts that had parts of the white vinyl lettering beginning to peel off. But before she put it on she couldn't help but notice something off to the side that confused her, because for some reason there was a pinecone sitting there.

"What the heck is this doing here?" Judy asked herself quietly as she picked it up and examined it. " _Huh… that's weird,"_ Judy thought, but she had more important things on her mind right now and set it back where she found it before throwing the shirt over her head and pulling her ears out.

Making her way out of the bedroom, Judy's ears focused in on the faint sounds coming from the kitchen and headed towards it. Judy's eyes widened, her paw gripping the entryway as she looked into the kitchen and dining area to see a fully nude Katie standing on the bench her and Nick have used so they can use the counter easier. Ear buds in her ears as the black doe sang softly to the music coming from her phone as she scooped up pancakes from the skillet onto a plate.

Katie was still here and was actually making breakfast! It was a sight that Judy thought she could get used to and it sent a strange flutter through her.

Unable to tear her gaze away from the sight in front of her, Judy's eyes took in the spectacular sight of the black bunny. All the way from the white soles of her paws, those shapely legs and even shapelier ass to the blue tips of her ears. The stunning mix of black and white fur meeting in her most intimate of places almost took Judy's breath away, and she had to bite her lip to prevent any sound from escaping. Her ears were radiating enough heat that she felt it through the shirt and fur on her back. She also noticed a slight chill run up from between her legs as the cool air left in the apartment from the night made contact with her dampening sex, making her realize that she had neglected to put on any underwear.

Before Judy was even aware of what she is doing. She began walking towards an unaware Katie till she was right behind the black bunny that had just turned off the skillet. Her nose twitched as it picked up the lingering combined scent of the previous night's activities. The aroma was an almost intoxicating mix of fox, bunny desire, and lust that made Judy want to reach out and touch her. Katie gasped and jumped slightly as Judy's paw wrapped around the base of her black and white tail, and a shudder went through the doe's body as Judy let the soft fur slide between her fingers.

Katie turned around and smiled at Judy, removing the ear buds from her ears. "Well, good morning to you too, sneaky bunny," Katie said with a laugh.

"Morning…" Judy replied shyly as she got a full and up close view of Katie's breasts. She averted her eyes and looked off the side, crossed her arms in front of her and took a small step back.

"I hope you don't mind me wearing nothing but my fur," Katie said. She was curious as to why Judy had become so awkward all of a sudden. She had already seen all there was to see anyway. So Katie didn't feel the need to bother putting on any clothes.

Did Judy mind? No, no she absolutely did not. This was just still so new for her that old insecurities had a way of making themselves known again. "No, I don't mind… I'm just not used to this…" Judy said gesturing one of her paws towards Katie.

"You just gestured to all of me," Katie said with a smile, amused at the situation. Here in front of her was the bad-ass bunny hero of Zootopia, afraid of a little nudity. She'd have laughed if she wasn't worried about making Judy more uncomfortable. Instead she walked with purpose, closing the distance between herself and the shy bunny. Her blue eyes locked on Judy's violet ones as she wrapped her arms around Judy's neck. "I guess I'll just have to make you more comfortable then."

Judy's nose started twitching as she looked into Katie's beautiful blue eyes and then glanced down to her soft lips and back up. Her own lips parted slightly and she didn't resist at all when Katie pulled her head down. Judy's eyes closed as their lips met, the contact sending tingles through her nerves. This kiss started small, but it quickly became more heated, more passionate. Judy slowly raised her paws and placed them just above Katie's hips, her fingers brushing through the black bunny's silky soft fur.

Katie's tongue poked out and traced along her lower lip and Judy opened her mouth more to allow access. The intensity of the kiss heightened even more as their tongues entwined. Soft moans escaping both bunnies as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. The way Katie's chest was pressing against her own. The combined heat of their bodies as it banished the morning chill in the kitchen as they continued their heated embrace. All of it just felt so amazing to Judy. The only other being she had kissed with as much passion was Nick, whose predatory features always had this alluring fear of danger as they kissed. His sharps fangs that would cause sharp little stings of pain against her tongue when she brushed over them. How his long vulpine tongue nearly always dominated hers. It was different with Katie, more evenly matched and gentler, but every bit as alluring and right now Judy couldn't get enough of her black furred lover.

Till she met Katie, Judy had forgotten what it was like to kiss another bunny. It had been so long. The first and last time was after her high school graduation dance. Her 'date' was this buck named Alex that her sisters had cajoled her into going with. Saying that going alone would be weird. They all kept telling her how handsome they thought he was, but Judy didn't really see it. But he seemed to have a pleasant enough personality when they met, so she relented and agreed. She danced with him at the formal celebration and actually had a good time. She couldn't help but notice her parents watching her with beaming smiles, probably hoping this would be the end to her police business nonsense. Like that was going to happen.

Afterwards, they all piled into a bunch of pick-up trucks and headed off to the real party that was taking place in the barns on another family's farm. But not before Judy made sure the drivers weren't drunk first.

Once at the real party, the alcohol started flowing and Judy found a drink placed into her hand by one of her sisters. She only took a few sips of it while her date downed his. He asked her if they could talk privately for a moment and she let him lead her to a more isolated part of the large barn, away from the music pounding against their ears. Stacks of hay bales were all around, nearly enclosing them.

Judy hadn't fallen off the turnip truck and hit her head. She knew exactly why she had been led here. The fact that she was curious being the only reason she allowed it to happen in the first place. He said all the right things, told her she was beautiful and when he leaned in to kiss her she allowed that too. It was her first kiss and she enjoyed it for what it was, but she definitely didn't feel any spark forming as they continued. Then he started placing his paws on her, started to get a little more pawsy with her, more aggressive. She broke the kiss and moved back, not liking where this was going. She told him to stop and he got annoyed and asked her why she couldn't just be a good little doe and put out. She pushed him away and got up to leave and he grabbed her arm with his paw. The next thing the buck knew he was on his knees, coughing and puking on the ground after she leveled a powerful kick square in his balls and left him there to suffer.

She saw him three days later in town, hunched over and limping into the medical clinic. Nick laughed for like fifteen minutes straight when she told him that story.

After what felt like an eternity of bliss, Judy and Katie's lips slowly parted with a few stray pecks between each other. Their eyes were still closed and their foreheads came to rest against the other's. Both does were gasping for breath as they continued to hold each other close. Judy's arms were fully wrapped around Katie's waist, one paw gripping the wrist of the other to hold her while Katie still had her arms around Judy's neck and shoulders.

"Wow…" Judy said. It was the only word she could come up with to describe how she felt in that moment.

"Feeling a little more comfortable now? Katie asked as she used her fingers to gently play with the fur on the back of Judy's neck.

"Mmmhmm," Judy replied, nodding her forehead slightly against Katie's. Her mind was still swimming in a sea of ecstasy.

"Good," Katie said as she turned and pushed Judy against the front of the counter. Her paws coming off Judy's neck to slowly slide down the front of Judy's blue shirt, tracing the outline of Judy's figure as her reach got lower and lower.

Judy shivered as Katie's paws worked their way down her front and sides. The black doe crouching lower as she placed kisses against Judy's body through the shirt. "W-What about breakfast?" Judy asked with a slight hitch in her voice. Katie had gone through all the effort to make them a nice breakfast. "It's going to get cold."

Katie stopped her descent just above Judy's waist, her paws on the grey bunny's hips and looked back up into Judy's stunningly beautiful violet eyes and smiled. "I'm warming up my breakfast right now," she said in a smooth, sultry tone.

"What do you me—" Judy began to ask. Instead what was left of her question became a moan as Katie's paw moved off her hip and in-between her thighs, the soft fur of Katie's fingers and palm rubbing against her entrance.

The black bunny stood back up and captured Judy's lips again with her own for a moment. "It seems someone forgot their underwear," Katie teasingly whispered into Judy's ear as she leaned her head in. Enjoying the feeling of knowing just how wet Judy had become.

Judy stared into Katie's eyes and blushed even more as Katie's fingers gently played with and opened the lips of her pussy. The quiet schlicking sounds reaching her ears as Katie moved on to rubbing her folds. A soft cry of pleasure left her muzzle as one of Katie's fingers dipped inside her slit. Judy's head tilted back and she grabbed the counter, her ears spread out on the countertop behind her. The tip of Katie's tongue moved up from the bottom of her neck and under her chin till their lips and tongues met again. Judy's grip on the counter almost painfully tight as she moaned into Katie's mouth each time her finger moved in and out of her in a slow and continuous rhythm.

The clicking sound of claws on the tiled floor behind them had the ears of both bunnies perking up and swivelling towards the source as Nick came strolling into the kitchen. Just like Katie, the predator was only in his bare fur. Looking at Nick over Katie's shoulder, Judy meeped in surprise and averted her eyes away from the nude fox. No matter how many times she'd seen him naked, she still felt a little weird when he would just walk around in the buff.

If Judy's ears could have gotten any redder they would have. "Nick, you're naked."

The fox raised an eyebrow at her, but decided not to call her out on how silly that statement was. Figuring it would be best to just play it cool. "It would appear that I am," Nick said as he went to the table and took a seat.

"Why?" Judy asked, her head rising slightly off Katie's shoulder. The black bunny had stopped playing with her food to pay attention to her and Nick's conversation.

"Well, I live here. So I don't see the harm," Nick answered. He did it mostly because he loved seeing his innocent little bunny getting flustered. "Besides I'm not the only one, or have you forgotten about the very naked bunny that you're holding onto right now."

"B-But... that's different," Judy stammered. She knew how stupid it sounded the moment she said it.

"Ah, I see how it is. Special non-fox, bunny only privileges," Nick said sounding slightly hurt.

Judy started to panic a little. "N-No, Nick... I didn't mean it like..." She trailed off as Nick started to laugh. "Arghh, you're a jerk!" She mentally cursed herself for falling so easily to the wounded fox act.

"I'm sorry, Carrots. You're just too easy," Nick teased. Judy huffed in annoyance.

"For a bunny that loves being bitten by a fox, she's a bit of a prude," Katie said to Nick as she grabbed a hold of and hugged the blushing bunny from the side, nuzzling her cheek against Judy's. The grey bunny covering her eyes with her paws at the mention of her 'little kink.'

Nick laughed and considered telling Katie about the nickname that members of her family had given Judy, but the quick glare he received from between parted fingers showed she was on to him. He'd tell Katie later. "Yeah, she's been like that since I met her, but once you get her firing on all cylinders, she doesn't stop till she runs out of fuel."

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here? Judy asked, grumbling a bit as Nick continued to do just that.

"You should have seen her when I took to the Mystic Springs Oasis the second time we met," Nick said with his signature smug look.

Katie giggled and leaned her upper body back from Judy, but still kept her arms around her waist. Katie had heard stories of the place, but had never actually gone before. "How did you even get her through the front door of that place?"

"I didn't tell her before we went in!" Nick barked out a laugh that Katie joined in on.

"Niiiiick…" Judy whined. The doe pulling down on her ears in embarrassment. "You promised you wouldn't mention that again." There were just some things you couldn't un-see and that place had a lot of those for Judy.

Nick lifted a paw with his index finger raised. "Nooo, I only promised that I wouldn't mention it at the station. This isn't the station; ergo I haven't broken my promise."

Judy turned away from Nick, grumbling something about 'no good hustling foxes'. The whole situation making Katie giggle, but she had an overpowering urge to finish what she started with Judy earlier. She had just started getting into it when Nick interrupted. It didn't help that she had gotten fired up as well as she pleasured Judy.

A pull on the bottom of her shirt brought Judy's attention back to the black bunny beside her as Katie stepped in front of her, pushing Judy back against the counter like before.

"Now, where were we?" Katie asked as she leaned in close, her nose right in front of Judy's. Blue eyes locked on violet as Katie slid her paw down the fabric of Judy's shirt till she reached her destination.

Judy stared back into Katie's eyes, but broke eye contact to glance over at Nick for a second. The fox was supporting his muzzle with the palm of one paw. His eyes watching her with that half-lidded look he always had when he was seeing her _that_ way, and when she looked back into Katie's eyes she had that same look. A tidal wave of embarrassment, mixed with desire washed over her and she found it to be too much. She looked away from Katie's stare for a moment only to have Katie's other paw cup the underside of her chin. Forcing her to maintain eye contact as Katie rubbed her folds, sending shivers of lust through her body.

"It's just us, Judy," Katie said, planting a kiss on Judy's lips. "You don't need to hide." She kissed Judy again. "Just relax and enjoy it..." Katie's voice lowered to a whisper and she kissed her longer this time.

Judy's response was for her to place a paw on Katie's stomach and push the doe away a bit. Her eyes were filled with passion as she reached down to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head and threw it onto the floor.

Katie smiled as she watched Judy pull off her shirt, admiring the beautiful and strong body in front of her. The faint outline of her muscles was visible under the fur on her stomach. This time, Judy pulled them back together, her grey and white paws moving up Katie's waist. Katie let out a breathy sigh as Judy cupped and squeezed her breasts. Nick was right, you just got to get her fired up and she lets go of her inhibitions. She let herself enjoy the feeling of Judy's paws on her before she slipped two fingers inside her this time. Judy all but melted against her as Katie curled her fingers inside, letting her thumb rub against Judy's clit.

The fresh blueberry pancakes sitting on the table were ignored and Nick could only sit on the chair and watch in amazement, his mouth hanging open as the two bunnies went at it. He had been a little tired when he first came out, but now he was wide awake. His member was poking out of his sheath as he listened to Judy's mewls and whimpers of pleasure. For the next few minutes he watched as Judy's breaths got quicker till finally she reached her limit. One of her paws reached out, grasping at a handle on a drawer, the other holding onto and squeezing Katie's unoccupied paw. Her scream of pleasure muffled as she buried her muzzle into Katie's shoulder.

Nick blew out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. The sound had Katie's ears flicking back towards the fox, followed by her head as she looked at him. The black bunny's tail was flicking side to side, her blue eyes slowly going down over his body and resting on his fully exposed member and back up to meet his gaze. He swore he saw an almost predatory glint in her eyes for a moment.

Seeing Nick's red canine cock out as he sat on the chair gave her an idea. She hopped down off the bench and made her way over to the seated fox that eyed her curiously as she approached.

"You need any help with that, foxy?" Katie asked, her eyes moving down to glance at Nick's shaft and back up to his eyes. Pleasing Judy had made her hornier than she thought possible right now.

Nick looked to Judy who was still leaning against the counter. Her eyes were closed and she had a happy smile on her face as she basked in the afterglow of her climax, then back to the black doe in front of him. "No, that's alright. You don't have-" Nick didn't have time to finish his sentence as Katie pounced on top of him in a crouch, her feet on his thighs and paws on his chest. The sudden force rocked the chair, causing Nick to shoot out a leg and grasp the back of the chair with a paw in a panicked motion to steady the chair and keep it from falling. His heart skipped a beat at the start and after everything settled, Nick found himself nose to nose with Katie, her blue eyes staring into his with a hungry look.

Before he could even form a sentence, the black bunny planted her lips on his and she rose herself up and slammed herself down onto his member. Nick leaned back and broke the kiss as he snarled in pleasure from the feeling of her tight heat unexpectedly wrapping around him.

Katie groaned and her paws dug into the cream colored fur on Nick's chest at the intense sensation of being filled so suddenly. The larger size of Nick's member compared to a bunny striking deep into her core, sending pleasure coursing throughout her body. After a few moments of getting used to the feeling, Katie slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Nick.

"Nick, can you help me turn around?" Katie asked as she tried to shift around. A few quiet moans escaping her.

Nick didn't quite understand why, but he saw no reason to argue as he helped the doe awkwardly turn around without his member leaving her. Now she was sitting on his lap, her back to his chest as his paws rested on her thighs.

Now that she was settled, it was time for Katie to put her idea into motion, literally and figuratively. "Judy, come over here," Katie said.

Lost in her own little euphoric haze it took Judy a moment to realize that Katie was talking to her. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of Katie sitting on Nick's lap, his cock buried deep within the black bunny. The sight was so arousing to her and her ears burned with a newfound fire as Katie repeated what she said and waved her over with a paw.

Hopping down off the bench, Judy shyly approached the chair Nick and Katie were sitting on, wondering just what Katie was planning on doing. The black bunny patted the chair with a paw, indicating that she get on. Climbing up, Judy sat down on Nick's legs and Katie pulled her so that they were right up against each other. Katie lifted her legs and placed them over the top of Judy's thighs. Then she took Judy's paws in her own and placed them on her waist.

"Uhm, now what?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, I gotta admit that I'm kind of curious as well," Nick added. The urge to just begin thrusting into the warmth wrapped tightly around him becoming almost painful.

"Well… that is entirely… up to her," Katie said with a laugh as she booped Judy's nose with a finger, making it twitch.

Judy looked confused till she looked around and took notice of how she and Katie were positioned on Nick's lap. A pleased grin appeared on her muzzle as she figured it out and placed her feet down flat on the chair on either side of Nick's legs. Katie's smile also widened when Judy realized what she had in mind.

"What do you- Oh!" the fox began to ask, but his question got interrupted when Judy lifted herself and Katie up. Only to let the black bunny slide back down all the way to the base of his shaft, both of them groaning out in pleasure.

Knowing she was in control of both Nick and Katie's pleasure was an interesting feeling for Judy. She was the one with the power and right now she intended on using it to the fullest. She shifted her paws from Katie's waist to cup her firm yet soft rear to get a better grip. Judy didn't waste any more time and began to rapidly lift herself and Katie up with her powerful legs. The wooden chair was rocking and grinding against the kitchen floor every time their furred hips met with a muffled slap. Cries of pleasure coming from the black bunny mixed with Nick's groans filled the kitchen.

Looking down to guide her actions, Judy's pace began to slow as her attention became fixated on watching as the red shaft of her fox went in and out of Katie. She would stop right as Nick's knot began to enter and watch as it stretched open Katie's entrance. The sight and sounds were so arousing to Judy that she felt her own sex aching with need.

As captivating as the sight was for Judy, the slower pace was maddening for Katie. "Faster, Judy!" she yelled and was rewarded when Judy's grip tightened on her ass and started forcing her up and down on Nick's shaft even faster than before. Katie's head leaned back, her jaw dropped open as her eyes rolled back into their sockets from the pure pleasure she was experiencing. "Oh yeah, just like that!"

The pleasure was nearly blinding to Katie as she glided up and down on Nick's throbbing shaft in a pace that was out of her control and she loved it. Raising her paws up, Katie once again wrapped them around Judy's neck and pulled the bunny closer. Judy's breasts were smaller than her own, but they still felt amazing against her as their chests pressed together, lips meeting passionately. Both does were now breathing heavily through their noses as Judy repeatedly plunged the black bunny onto the predator under them.

Nick could only sit there and enjoy the ride, small growls and groans escaping him involuntarily as his cock reached deep into Katie's silky depths. There was no respite for him, not that he wanted it. This moment went far beyond intimacy, becoming something raw and animalistic. His knot had slipped out from his sheath already and he could feel the warm kiss of Katie's lips touching it every time Judy brought her down. The sight of both bunnies holding and kissing each other as they bounced on his lap making it take everything he had to not just jam it into her. To feel that incredible warmth wrap around him again.

Hearing Nick's panting and growls above her, she broke the kiss with Judy to look down between their connected bodies. Seeing and feeling that Nick's knot had expanded, teasing at her entrance. Her eyes locked with Judy's. The two does silently agreeing on what was going to happen next.

The thought of Katie once again tying with her mate had Judy getting even more excited and she started moving the black rabbit up and down even faster. She could feel Katie's hot breath against her muzzle as the black bunny panted and gasped from the sensations Judy and Nick were bestowing. The muscles in Judy's legs were burning but she kept pushing through the pain. She wanted to share one of the most intimate fox customs with Katie, wanted her to become a part of this and as she looked into her blue eyes, she saw that Katie wanted it as much as she did.

With one final downward thrust Judy slammed Katie down onto Nick's knot. The engorged bulb of flesh, slick with Katie's juices popped inside her without resistance. The final act of connection sending shudders of ecstasy throughout their bodies. Katie's mind ground to a halt as her orgasm racked her body. Her inner walls clenching tightly around the pulsing mass inside that was causing so much pleasure to her.

Nick snarled in pleasure the moment Katie was forced down on him, his arms immediately coming up and wrapping around both of his bunnies. Squeezing them tighter against himself as his seed spurted out inside Katie, coating her walls with more warmth. Moans escaping the both of them with every twitch of his member as more fox cum continued to fill Katie. The amount too much for her body to handle as a small trickle dribbled out of her and down the base of Nick's knot, over the cream colored fur of his sack, before finally forming a small puddle on the wooden chair between his legs.

"Holy fuck that was amazing, Jud- Ah… Katie… I mean… Oh, I love bunnies…"Nick said. His feelings and thoughts were all over the place after that.

A sense of satisfaction warmed Judy's mind as she watched their reactions, knowing it was her actions that had brought it about. She let her paws slowly wander around the black doe's figure as her body was rocked by a strong orgasm. Katie's chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to take in oxygen. The motion making Katie's erect nipples rub against her breasts. Judy's ears lowered gently down behind her, resting on top of the large set of auburn paws on her back. Powerful paws gripping her that felt cold compared to the heat being radiated from her ears. Looking down, Judy could see Nick's shaft buried all the way inside Katie as it throbbed and twitched with every new release into her bunny lover.

Moving her face down, Judy started placing kisses and licks along Katie's collarbone, the bunny humming in appreciation. Two black and white paws came off her shoulders to cup her cheeks as Katie's eyes fluttered open in front of hers. Her face one of absolute content as she pulled Judy closer so their lips could connect, their tongues sliding against each others till she broke the kiss and gasped as Nick released more inside her.

"Gods, Nick. You feel so good inside of me," Katie said as she finally found her voice. The black bunny let her head fall back to rest on Nick's shoulder so she could look him in the eyes, her ears falling over onto the fox's back. She reached up with her paw and placed it on his snout, drawing him down so she could press her lips to his, her tongue slipping out into his mouth so she could play with his larger one. It had only been two days and already she felt more connected to him than any male before him.

Nick happily returned the kiss for a few moments till Katie pulled back and patted his snout before she lifted her head upright. Nick licked his lips, enjoying the taste of rabbit. "Well… pleasing bunnies seems to come naturally to me," Nick said with a laugh. His arms falling down to rest on the black bunny's thighs, clawed digits slowly tracing lines in her fur.

"Hey, I'm the one that did all the work here!" Judy said, but there was an upward curl to her lips that despite her tone, showed she was far from mad.

"And a fine job you did, Carrots!" Nick said, his paw coming up and patting the top of Judy's head patronizingly.

Judy growled in annoyance and would have probably punched him if Katie hadn't placed her paws on her cheeks. The black bunny moved their muzzles together so she could rub Judy's nose with hers before placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"You were amazing my sweet, sexy, powerful doe." Katie finished her declaration with a small lick up Judy's lips to her pink nose.

Judy felt her anger melt away to almost nothing from her words and the show of affection. "All right, Nick, you get a stay of execution on that one. But I will definitely get you back for that."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't!" Nick said. But right after he did, his and Katie's stomachs began to growl from hunger, making the three of them laugh.

"Well..." Judy said as she leaned back on her haunches atop Nick's legs before continuing, "since you two are all _tied_ up at the moment, I'll go reheat the breakfast Katie graciously cooked for us." A wicked idea came to mind as she crawled off the chair.

Scooping up the plate holding the stack of now cold pancakes Judy walked over to the microwave, ignoring the burning sensation of the muscles in her legs from lifting Katie as she climbed onto the bench and put them inside. She shut the door and set the timer, looking back over her shoulder at Nick and Katie before turning back to watch the plate spin through the glass and mesh of the microwave door.

Nick's smug expression fell a little when he caught the sly smile cross Judy's face as she looked back. That was the smile of a bunny about to cause him some trouble.

A short while later the microwave beeped and Judy pulled open the door, pulling out the stack of now steaming pancakes. Making her way back to the table she took a seat off to the side of Nick and Katie, placing them on the table.

Nick and Katie eyed the stack hungrily, both leaning over and reaching out to pull the wonderful smelling pancakes closer. Their tummies growled again, but just as Nick's finger touched the edge of the plate it was slowly dragged across the table and out of reach by a grey furred paw. The fox and bunny could only stare incredulously at the culprit.

Judy put several of the fluffy cakes on her own plate and drenched them in syrup. She then sliced a piece off and popped it into her mouth with the fork, humming in appreciation at the taste. Looking to the side she saw the looks of total disbelief on Nick and Katie's faces. "What?" she asked innocently. "It's called a hustle, sweethearts."

After a moment of gaping like fishes out of water, Katie was the first to speak. "It's called a what?" she asked.

"A hustle," Judy answered. At Katie's confused look she added more. "You'll learn."

"Sly bunny," Nick said as he laughed, making Judy smile. Despite being denied the meal, he was proud of the fact that she was able to get him back so quickly, but he was still hungry. "Now pass over those blueberry filled delights."

"Noooope," Judy said, letting the 'p' pop.

"Oh come on, Fluff," Nick whined. "We're starving over here."

"Well…" Judy said slowly before pausing, her violet eyes half-lidded. "You could always take a nibble of that warm bunny in your lap."

"Hmm," Nick considered for a moment. "That could work, she does look pretty scrumptious." Nick made a show of licking his lips, exposing his teeth to the black bunny who was watching him from the corner of her eye.

Katie's ears perked up to full alert and her eyes widened at the sight, but being locked with Nick meant she was at his mercy. Nick wrapped his arms tightly around her chest, pinning her arms to her side and she squeaked in delight as Nick started to lick the top of her head. "Ahhh! Nick, stop it!" Katie continued to squeak and giggle as his long vulpine tongue tickled her with every lap.

Judy stopped eating to watch and enjoy the playfulness between them. Another flutter went through her chest at the sight and she was left wondering if maybe, possibly the two of them could actually become the three of them. It was a thought that had popped into her mind several times these last couple days.

It was rare, but not all that uncommon in the bunny world for someone to have multiple mates. Other species also took part in such relationships. Traditions passing down from the older times when a dominant male would select multiple mates to keep his blood line going. Only now in the modern world dominance had been replaced by success. In fact, one of her older brothers, a successful businessmammal back home, actually had two does for mates. So it wasn't even that rare in her family. It had certainly never been done with a fox and two does though as far as she knew. But Judy was far from a traditional bunny.

A final long lick up the back of her head had Katie shivering from the wetness of Nick's saliva on her skin and fur. However, the ticklish feeling disappeared a moment later and was replaced by a whole new one as Nick's jaws clamped down on the middle of her right ear. The sharp points of his teeth dragged upwards as the fox slid them over the sensitive flesh. The black bunny moaned and her back arched up, making Nick's knot pull on her entrance. Her paws gripped the fur on Nick's thighs while his paws held her around her middle, claws pressing into her skin. A subtle tightening of his jaws was all it took for Katie as another orgasm rocked her body. The back of her head came to rest on Nick's chest as she hummed in enjoyment from the sensations traveling throughout her.

Judy watched in stunned silence as Katie's responded to Nick's predatory actions. Her eyes went over every inch of Katie's sexy body, watching as she quivered in her fox's grasp. She just looked so beautiful, so hot in that moment that it had her mind spinning. Why she felt this way towards this doe was still a mystery to her, but it was one she wanted to dive into.

"Judy…" Katie breathed out, gaining the grey bunny's attention. "I don't think I can tease you about the biting thing ever again…" It was an interesting new experience for her before, but now she totally got it.

Judy smiled and laughed lightly at seeing the dreamy expression on Katie's face before looking up at Nick who was still lightly gnawing on Katie's ear, earning an occasional squeak of pleasure from the black bunny.

"Mhmm. Enjoying the taste, Nick?" Katie asked.

Nick let Katie's ear fall from the grasp of his jaws. The black and white doe was too relaxed to have any sort of control and let the blue tipped appendage simply flop down onto his shoulder. "Not bad… but I think that I'd rather have the pancakes." Nick let out an 'oof' as a black furred elbow landed in his gut. "Okay, Okay, you're a very tasty bunny." Nick said, placating the bunny before another hit could end up in his midsection when he chuckled.

"Damn right I am, Foxy," Katie said, relaxing further into the grasp of the predator under her. She never thought she'd be saying those words to a fox that was buried deep within her.

"I still want those pancakes though…" Nick said after a moment of silence.

"Oh gods, me too," Katie said. Her hunger was coming back with a vengeance now. She had burned off a lot of fun calories.

"I guess you two should have thought of that before being so knotty," Judy said. The grey doe resumed eating and made no effort to help them.

"Really, Carrots? Knot jokes?" Nick asked, ears folding back in annoyance. There were pancakes on the table along with a hungry fox, and here she was making knot jokes?

The grey bunny just shrugged, popping another piece into her mouth. Nick glared at her but winced a moment later and had to grab Katie by the waist as she tried to reach the plate herself. The black bunny sat back against him abruptly with a gasp, evidently forgetting just how connected they were.

"Sorry…" Katie said after the slightly painful surprise. Being locked together after sex was still relatively new to her.

"It's all right," Nick said. His and Katie's stomachs both growled again, and Katie glanced over her shoulder at the fox. The both of them filled with a newfound determination to solve their little 'problem.' "I'm sure we can figure this out," Nick said as he tightened his hold on Katie's waist and slowly rose up from the chair. His back was hunched over as he waddled closer to the table.

Katie's paws grabbed a hold of Nick's as the fox lifted her up, legs dangling below her as she was moved closer. She didn't quite know what to think or how to feel about all this. One thing she felt for sure was the bulge lodged inside her moving around, pulling on her entrance each time Nick moved.

"Oh my gods!" Judy said, giggling at the sight of Katie dangling from Nick as he held her. A few stray bits of pancake flying from her mouth before she put a paw to cover her muzzle as her giggles turned to laughter. She managed to chew and swallow the food and then she looked at the interlocked fox and bunny. Both of them were scowling at her, but all it managed to do is make her start laughing again. Tears coming to her eyes before she calmed down as Katie reached out and grabbed the plate with the pancakes with Nick's arms around her waist.

"It's not that funny, Carrots," Nick said flatly. She responded by starting to laugh and snicker again.

Nick grumbled and started to awkwardly shuffle backwards towards his seat, arms crossed over Katie's body as they both glared at the grey bunny laughing at them. So distracted he was that when he went back to sit down on the seat, he forgot about the small puddle of cum that was left behind. Nick's ears folded back against his head at the squishy sound and the wet feeling on the back of his thigh. He thought he might have been able to ignore it but the sound had caused both bunnies ears to perk up. One pair nearly hit his snout. " _Damn those super bunny ears,"_ Nick thought.

Judy stopped eating and let her utensils rest on the plate. "What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing..." Nick answered trying to make it look like he wasn't lying and failing miserably.

Being closer to the source of the sound, Katie looked down and saw a thin trail of white liquid coming out of her sex and down around the base of Nick's knot, eventually leading to a visible puddle from the result of their lovemaking on the chair that Nick was half sitting in.

"Oh, that? That was just Nick taking a seat in the mess he left behind," Katie said with a giggle, Judy joined in as she glanced to the side and under the table for longer than was necessary.

Nick groaned. "Part of that is your fault, you know?"

"Hey! Don't try and pin this on me," Katie squeaked out and raised her arm and pointed her index finger at Judy. "She's the one that did all the work!"

Judy's jaw dropped open and a shocked gasp came out as her words from earlier were thrown back at her. Silenced reigned in the kitchen for the briefest of moments before all three mammals started laughing. It was Judy's laughter that died down first and with a shake of her head at Katie and Nick she gestured towards the food on the table. "Oh shut up and eat those delicious pancakes already."

"Gladly," Nick and Katie said. The black bunny quickly figured out that it was easier to just let Nick arrange the food on the plate before he slid it close enough for her. Their arms and elbows bumped against each others from time to time making them laugh despite how awkward all this was it was still a rather intimate affair. Several times as she was eating, Katie had to stop from the little waves of pleasure inside her as Nick moved around. The fox was mostly leaning over the table above her and picking at his plate that was further up the table. The five pancakes on his plate disappeared at an alarming rate and Katie's three also disappeared quickly.

After licking his lips a few times, Nick leaned down and kissed Katie between the ears. "Those were great, thanks, Tips."

"Tips?" Katie asked, her head tilting slightly to look at the fox above her.

Nick reached up and slid two of his fingers along the border of Katie's black and white colored ears, lightly grasping the blue dyed tip and wiggling the end a little bit to make his point.

"Oh..." Katie responded, feeling a bit silly for not having picked up on it right away.

"Really Nick, is that the best you can come up with?" Judy asked. The grey doe leaned over the table on both elbows. "I think you're losing your touch, Slick."

"You just can't appreciate the greatness of my creative genius, Carrots," Nick shot back.

"Oh, so that's what that was?" Judy mused, a teasing smile on her face.

"I'd like to see you come up with something better, Carrots," Nick said.

The grey bunny glared at him. She was more than willing to take up that challenge. "I'm sure I can come up with something better than 'Tips,'" she said.

"I kinda like it," Katie piped up, settling back down against the soft cream colored fur of Nick's chest. She was enjoying listening to the banter between the two. Her current roommates weren't that much fun.

"Oh, don't you encourage him," Judy mock scolded Katie who just chuckled at her.

"See, I rest my case," Nick said smugly and Judy shook her head in disbelief.

"So, did you guys have any plans for today?" Katie asked, balling up her used napkin and tossing it onto her plate.

"Well the first item on the agenda today has to be a shower, because all I can smell right now is sex, hot wonderful sex... oh, and pancakes," Nick answered while leaning back in the wooden chair, his paws holding onto Katie's midriff. "After that I really don't know."

Judy's ears flushed with heat and fell down to her back. Their last shower had a lot of enjoyable _heavy petting_. "As great as that sounds… I was kind of hoping we could talk about us…" The grey bunny rubbed her paws together a little nervously as she caught glances from Nick and Katie. It was probably best if she just came out and asked. "Have either of you given any thoughts about the three of us becoming… something more?" Her question hung in the air silently for a moment.

Katie's blue tipped ears rose to full attention, "Really?" The black furred doe wasn't expecting that, but she did like the idea. Similar thoughts had gone through her mind when she watched Nick curl up around Judy after she woke up earlier to make breakfast. She could get used to waking up like that.

"…That's kind of a big step, Carrots," Nick added. Strangely though he wasn't feeling opposed to the idea, he just felt it was kind of soon. There was no doubt that the three of them got along well… really well. So perhaps it could be possible. It seemed that Judy read his mind though.

"I-I know it's kind of soon…" she said before continuing, "But I don't want to lie about the feelings I've been having." She was really enjoying having Katie in her life right now and the thought of what was happening between them continuing as just something solely casual wasn't what she wanted.

"I've got an idea," Katie piped up and both mammals looked at her, curious expressions on their faces. "How about we each go on some dates with the other? Get to know each other more. At least that way we will have a better idea if this will work out. I'm willing to at least try."

Judy and Nick looked at each other, the idea mulling over in their minds. "I'd say that sounds like a great idea," Judy said and Nick nodded. They both felt like it was the best solution to explore what was going on between them.

"Great!" Katie exclaimed and in her excitement she once again forgot about the knot inside her when she went to hop to her feet. Nick tried to stop her but failed to hold her back in time and he flinched from the sting of the early pull out. Katie gasped in both pleasure and pain from the sudden removal, letting herself get pulled back into Nick as his seed spilled out from her onto Nick and the chair making them both a sticky mess.

"Hmm," Judy said as she rested her chin in the palm of her paw. "I've never seen an Oreo filled with milk before." Judy's eyes widened with a spark of inspiration. " _An Oreo?"_ Judy asked herself as her ears slowly moved to their fully alert position, a smile spreading across her face as she looked at the black beauty in her partner's arms. Katie's fur was black and white and she tasted oh so sweet. It was perfect. Her beautiful Oreo colored bunny currently wrapped in a foxy package.

 _"Noooo,"_ Nick thought as he watched a look of realization appear on Judy's face. " _No No No,"_ he continued to think as he watched her ears lift all the way up along with an all too sly smile on her face.

"I think Oreo is a much better nickname for Katie," Judy said and her voice was sickly sweet when she spoke next. "What do you think, Nick?"

 _"Damnit!"_ Nick berated himself. " _She is getting waaay too good at this,"_ he thought. He was going to answer with his usual casual indifference but was interrupted by Katie. The black bunny was practically vibrating on his lap and before he knew it she had thrown his paws off and jumped onto the floor, took a few quick steps and bounced right into a surprised Judy's lap.

Having a nickname of her own made Katie very happy as it helped her feel even closer to Nick and Judy. Abandoning Nick's lap, Katie quickly ended up sitting sideways on Judy's lap, arms wrapping around the grey bunny's neck. A pair of grey paws held onto her waist as Katie nuzzled the fur on the underside of Judy's chin and neck appreciatively, enjoying her scent. Pulling her nose out from Judy's fur Katie looked up into Judy's shining violet eyes. Her left paw left Judy's shoulder and slowly moved it down through the soft fur on Judy's chest between her breasts till she let it rest on the doe's taut stomach. Katie leaned up, her face moving closer to Judy's but instead of kissing her she turned her head to the side to whisper into Judy's ear. Quiet enough that Nick wouldn't be able to hear it. "You know what the best part about eating an Oreo is?" she asked, and Judy shook her head slightly.

"Nooo…" Judy answered breathlessly. The grey doe was too preoccupied by the feeling of Katie's breath tickling the fur on her ears, the fingers of her paw teasingly rubbing her stomach and the small damp spot forming on her thigh.

Katie was extremely satisfied at Judy's reaction to her touch. "It's spreading it apart and licking the cream inside," she said and gave a little demonstration by giving a little lick up the side of Judy's face.

Judy felt the fur on the back of her neck rise and she shivered from the light touch of Katie's tongue as it grazed the skin below her fur. The thought of tasting her fox and Katie at the same time ignited another fire within her. Judy put one arm under Katie's knees, the other she left on her lower back and she jumped off the chair, carrying the black bunny that whooped in delight from the action, bridal style. "Come on, Nick. We need to clean this dirty girl up," Judy said as she started walking quickly towards the bathroom.

Nick didn't know what Katie whispered into Judy's ear, but whatever it was made them shoot up with an audible snap and had his bunny blushing something fierce. He watched her sweet little fluff of a tail as she walked away, carrying the giggling black bunny in her arms. Her words barely registered in his mind till he too snapped to attention and quickly darted off after them, not wanting to miss a thing. The messy chair he was sitting on rocking several times back and forth before ultimately settling upright.

* * *

 **AN: Yay! Another chapter done! I'm sorry it took so long! Work and a little writer's block make for some slow progress at times.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I want to thank you for the support you've given me. When I first started this story I never imagined that it would be breaking TEN THOUSAND views on FF alone and close to FIVE THOUSAND on Ao3 while also nearing the triple digits for followers and favorites. You guys are awesome!**

 **I also have to give another special thanks to Soildier for his continued support and help with the editing. In fact, the credit for Katie being given the nickname "Oreo" belongs to him. I ended up rewriting most of this chapter just to work in that nickname because I loved it so much. After all, every bunny character just has to have a nickname to call their own. It's all but mandatory at this point!**

 **Please let me know what you think by leaving some reviews with your thoughts! I would very much appreciate it.**

 **Till next time.**

 **-Hark**


	6. The Naked Truth

**Hey everyone! I'm finally back with a new chapter for you all! I'm truly sorry that it took so long to get this out and in return for your continued patience I hope you enjoy this double length chapter! :)**

 **I was also given another amazing piece of artwork featuring Nick and Katie based on a scene from the previous chapter that was commissioned by Soildier and once again drawn by the awesomely talented Merffle to show you all! Some of you may have seen it posted before, but if you haven't, make sure to head over to AO3 to check it out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Naked Truth.**

The next couple months went by fast and after having several successful separate dates with each other, the three of them eventually starting going out together. One such date took them to the Go-Kart track where Judy easily beat Nick and Katie by running them off the road. For another date, Katie brought them to a new place that not even Nick knew existed. An indoor Skydiving experience using wind tunnels to simulate freefall that left the fur on their smiling faces all ruffled afterword. Another time, Nick had taken the three of them to an indoor rock climbing facility that surprised Judy at first because Nick didn't usually go for extra physical activity, but his reasons became apparent later on as she noticed Nick paying more attention to their asses as they climbed. Sometimes though they would just have a simple dinner in a nice restaurant or take an evening stroll in one of Zootopia's many beautiful parks together. The transition into becoming more than just a couple was going far better than any of them expected.

Coming home from work one day, Judy hung up her gear on a hook and took a seat on the couch with a relaxed groan as the weight of the day left her paws. Long foot patrols were always hard on her pad-less feet, even with her paw protectors. Nick had stayed inside the room long enough to dump his gear and change his shirt before heading back out the door. They had ordered takeout from a restaurant about three blocks away and Nick was going to take a stroll to get it. He wasn't as tired or sore as Judy was because due to his bigger stride he would take at least half as many steps as her.

Once Nick left and the apartment quieted down, Judy could hear the shower running from the other room as Katie washed up. Her… no _their_ girlfriend, Judy reminded herself had gotten there about twenty minutes earlier.

The black bunny had been quite busy recently as she was nearly ready to graduate nursing school and managing her job at the café at the same time was wearing her down. Tonight though, Nick and Judy together had decided to surprise Katie by asking her if she wanted to move in. That way she could quit her job, get out of her crappy apartment and focus on her upcoming one with a whole lot less stress.

Listening to the water running from down the hall, Judy found her mind occupied with visuals of blue eyes and water cascading over black and white fur. A tingle formed in her stomach as she imagined herself rubbing shampoo into that luxuriously soft silky fur. Judy was so lost in thought that when her phone's ring tone started to jingle it caused her jump slightly in her seat. She shook her head and smiled seeing the picture of her parents on her phone as it moved itself on the coffee table from the vibrations.

Judy reached forward and grabbed the device and hit the green icon to accept the Muzzletime call and was greeted by the face of her mother. "Hey Mom," she said happily.

"Hi, Bun-Bun," Bonnie greeted. The older grey doe squinted and moved her face closer to the camera for a moment. "You look tired. I hope they aren't working you too hard chasing down all those criminals."

Judy laughed. "Nope, there was no criminal chasing today. It was just a long day of foot patrol. Spent most of the time giving out directions to tourists… well Nick did anyway."

A soft smile appeared on her mother's face. "Well at least it wasn't dangerous…" Bonnie paused as she saw her daughter's expression. "Don't roll your eyes at me Judith. I'm your mother. I'm allowed to worry about you." Her tone was scolding, but light.

"Sorry mom," Judy apologized, feeling a bit sheepish.

"So, how is Nick doing anyway?" her mother asked. The older grey bunny set the phone down on the nightstand beside her bed as she began folding some laundry.

"Oh, he's doing great," Judy answered. Work was really going well as was their relationship. She had wanted to tell her parents about the fact that she and Nick had been together for a while now. She had been putting it off for too long… and with Katie most likely moving in soon, she wanted to get it over with. "Speaking of Nick… there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now…"

Her mother stopped folding the clothes and raised a brow. "Oh?"

Judy shifted uneasily on the couch and took a deep breath before she spoke. "Nick and I… we are a mated couple and have been living together for almost a year." Judy said the last part quickly and closed her eyes. There she said it; finally, it was out there in the open. Opening her eyes, she looked at the screen expecting to see confusion, anger, or disgust on her mother's face. But instead she was shocked to see that her mother was smiling happily back at her.

"We already know," Bonnie said sweetly.

Judy's breath caught in her throat. "W-What? How did you…"

Bonnie laughed; interrupting her daughter's panicked questioning. "Do you remember… oh about three or four months ago now when we called you around lunch time one day. We forgot that you were on the afternoon shift that week and woke you up?"

It took a few moments before Judy's anxious mind remembered the details. She mostly just had a fuzzy memory of grabbing her phone and staring at a blurry video call that had the vague shape of her parents on it with tired eyes. "Barely," she answered.

"Well… we had been pretty sure you were together judging by the way you talked about Nick, but seeing all that red and cream fur wrapped around you in bed kind of answered all our questions."

Judy's jaw fell open in shock. " _They've known for like… three months and said nothing? Not even one peep! She had even gone home one weekend for a visit since then and still they said nothing!"_ Judy didn't quite know how to react to this new information. Her mother didn't seem to care that she was with Nick at all… that was weird, but what about her Fox Taser buying father?

"How did dad… react?" Judy asked, fearing the worst.

"Well we kind of already suspected so he wasn't all that shocked," Bonnie answered. It was hardly the first time they've encountered one of their kits in a compromising situation after all.

Judy felt herself beginning to relax. "So, he wasn't out sharpening his pitchfork and preparing an army to come get Nick?" It was one of Nick's main fears so she just had to ask.

Her mother laughed at the statement before replying. "Well I'm not sure if he sharpened it or not, but he did go out and use it after lunch."

Judy laughed at that for a couple seconds then sighed. "I wish you had said something before. I was so worried about what you would think of this, about me being with a predator… a fox at that."

"Well, you, young lady should have trusted us enough to tell us yourself," her mother shot back and Judy winced. "Besides, I'd be a hypocrite if got angry at you."

"Huh?" Judy asked, not sure what her mother meant by that.

"Judy…" her mother began. "You are hardly the first bunny in this town to sleep with a predator. Heck, you're not even the first bunny on this phone call."

Judy's mind blanked after hearing her mother's words. "W-What?"

"It happened back when I was a teenager. There was a sports team visiting from out of the city and on the team, there was this wolverine. He had muscles like you wouldn't believe and he was incredibly hot and all the does had their eyes on him…"

 _"This isn't happening,"_ Judy thought. She did not need to hear about her _mother's_ past sexual experiences. There are some things you just don't need to hear from your parents… but her mother wasn't done.

Bonnie continued to tell her tale, oblivious to her daughter's mortification. "…I think his name was Hugh or something… can't remember ...anyway, I managed to get his attention…

 _"Yup, still happening,"_ Judy thought and she had the sudden urge to burrow into the couch and never come out again.

"…took him behind the bleachers and…"

 _"Oh gods, please stop."_

"He was so gentle… I thought wolverines would be more aggressive, but I wasn't looking for gentle back then. It took some convincing that I wanted a good and hard fu—"

"Ooookay," Judy interrupted her mother. "That's enough, please." Somehow hearing her mother almost curse was the final straw for her. That little… story had completely shattered the perception she had of her mother.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked her daughter.

"Mother… that was waaay too much information," Judy answered, the paw that wasn't holding the phone was over the bridge of her nose. She didn't need the image of her mother doing… that.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't understand why you are making this such a big deal Judith. I talk to all my daughters about their sex lives and they talk to me. I never got that opportunity to talk to you that way." It made Bonnie feel like she was missing important bonding moments with her daughter. "You always pressed yourself into your dream and never seemed interested in any of the bucks that we sent your way. For a while we all thought you were gay and for some reason were afraid to admit it. Your sisters and I even set you up on a few dates with some eligible does."

Her mother's last sentence made Judy's eyes widen. She didn't remember ever going on a date with a doe back home. "You tried to set me up with some does? When did this happen?" Judy asked. Her mother went on to explain that they had tried on three separate occasions. The plan was that one of her sisters would invite her to go into town and grab some lunch or something and then they would introduce her to one of their friends who happened to be there at the same time before excusing themselves to take care of something, leaving her alone with whom was actually her blind date. Suddenly she saw a whole lot of words and actions in a different light now that she was aware.

"But you weren't interested in them either, so we didn't know what to think then," Bonnie said.

 _"Probably because none of them had black fur and actually asked me out themselves,"_ Judy thought. It made her wonder if she had always had this attraction to does buried inside her and had been so wrapped up in her drive to become a police officer to notice. How different would her life had turned out if she had indulged back then? But as she was thinking there was a small amount of movement on the couch and she soon found herself wrapped in an embrace by arms with black fur and a slightly damp cheek nuzzling against her own.

"Hey, I didn't know you were home yet," Katie said and pressed her lips to Judy's cheek making the doe stiffen up in alarm. "Hey Nick, make sure you pick up some extra…" Katie's expression froze when she actually looked at the screen and saw Judy's mother staring back at her with wide eyes. "… and you're not Nick."

" _Uh oh,"_ Katie thought. She couldn't think of any way to explain away what Judy's mom had just seen. The hug she could have gotten away with. The kiss on the cheek would have been a little more difficult to explain, but doable. But the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes wasn't going to disappear.

Bonnie blinked slowly. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to find the words to speak about the fact that there was this very beautiful and very naked black furred doe hugging her daughter. "Uhmm Judy, is there something else you need to tell me?"

The only response Judy could make was a squeaky and affirming sounding whimper as she stared at the screen between her paws with wide eyes. "M-Mom this is…" Judy cleared her throat in an attempt to remove the lump in it. It didn't help. This was not at all how she had envisioned introducing her and Nick's relationship with Katie. She was going to wait and tell them about Nick and see how that went before dropping an even bigger bombshell later. She didn't have that option anymore. "This… this is Katie… my… _our_ girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" It took a moment for Bonnie to digest this new revelation. This was the last thing she was expecting from her daughter. A daughter that grew uncomfortable and embarrassed whenever the subject of sex was brought up in the household was now in a relationship with a fox and another doe. "I've got to say Judy. This isn't something I was expecting from you."

Judy's nose started to twitch and she fidgeted nervously as she waited for her mother to voice her disapproval. Then she felt Katie begin to caress an ear and she calmed a little and turned to look at Katie. The doe had a soft smile on her face, tinged with some guilt. Eventually her nose stopped twitching.

Bonnie watched the whole exchange and was pleased with what she saw. She had always just wanted her daughter to be happy and right now she was. Even if it was a _little_ unconventional. "Looks like you're making up for all that lost time though," she teased.

"You're not mad?" Judy asked.

"Mad? No. Surprised? Yes," Bonnie answered. "Besides it's not like I haven't had a roll or two in the hay with a doe either."

Katie cupped a paw around her mouth and snickered. She was liking Judy's mother already.

"MOM!" Judy's voice cracked. "I do not need to hear about that. I'm still trying to repress the story you told me earlier."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Judy you need to stop being such a prude. There were no smartphones or internet and hardly any television back in my day. What did you expect young and bored bunnies to do?"

Judy groaned.

Seeing that the mood now had less tension Katie decided to enter the conversation and reached down to tilt the phone more towards her. Unashamed of the fact that some of her chest was visible in the smaller video window.

"Actually, Mrs. Hopps, she's doing a whole lot better with that whole prudish mentality of hers... especially in the bedroom," Katie said and winked at Judy. "And the kitchen... bathroom... couch... floor... police car... the walls." Each location she rattled off made Judy more and more flustered and Katie found herself having to fight off Judy's attempts to silence her.

Judy's ears and nose turned from pink to red as she tried to use a paw to cover Katie's mouth. The black doe leaned back out of reach, taking the phone with her. Judy leaned forward, her face pushing against Katie's paw as she tried to keep Katie quiet only for her to suddenly pull back making Judy fall forward, her face falling into Katie's chest. She immediately tried to pull back but Katie wrapped her free arm around Judy's head and pinned her in place. "Mmmphf, Katie, let me go," Judy said, her voice muffled from between Katie's breasts. Her struggles only caused Katie to giggle and fall backward onto the couch, bringing Judy with her.

Judy's struggles stilled after a moment and her nose wiggled against the soft and still slightly damp white fur as she inhaled the freshly showered scent of Katie that had a hint of vanilla from the shampoo she used. Katie's fur always felt so soft to her, especially around her chest and she loved to run her paws through it every chance she got and as she did there was a thought in the back of her mind that she was forgetting something. _Something important_.

"Ahemm," Bonnie cleared her throat to regain her daughter's focusas her paws started to wander up and down the sides of the doe's body. She couldn't help but take a moment to admire the beautiful body on display through the screen. The mix of jet-black and white fur was truly stunning to say the least and she had a figure that would likely drive any bunny crazy. _If only she had been thirty years younger..._ Bonnie mentally sighed and shook those thoughts from her head. Judy was definitely one lucky doe.

Judy froze as she heard the sound and remembered what she was forgetting. Her mother was still on the phone watching! _Oh, sweet cheese and crackers! She was practically groping Katie's naked chest in front of her mother!_ Judy probably set a bunny speed record with how quickly she got off Katie as her butt landed a couch cushion away. Her ears felt like they were on the verge of bursting into flames from all the heat coursing through her body.

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at Judy's reaction as her daughter leaped out of the camera's view range with a high pitched 'eep.'

"Oh, come on, Mrs. Hopps," Katie admonished in a teasing tone as she sat back up. "I wanted to see how far she would go before she realized."

Bonnie laughed again. She was impressed at how open Katie was. Although after learning about her and Judy both being with Nick, it was understandable. Her personality also seemed to be rubbing off onto Judy, allowing her to come out of her shell and embrace her sexuality, something that she approved of greatly. A happy sex life makes for a happy bunny. "Please, just call me Bonnie. I think we've moved past such formalities at this point."

"Allright, Bonnie," Katie said with a smile and grabbed her legs to pull them up under her on the couch to get more comfortable.

There was a list of questions burning in her mind but Bonnie decided to start with the obvious first one. "So, Katie. How did you and Judy meet?"

"Oh, she came strolling into the restaurant I was working at a couple months ago to order some drinks wearing that super tight and sexy uniform of hers and there was no way that I wasn't going to not take the chance and ask her out," Katie answered as she thought back on that day. "Seriously, wearing that uniform of hers should be considered a crime. I had a crush on her before, but seeing her in person... wow." Katie shuddered a little at the memory of seeing Judy's perky butt barely being contained by her body-suit. She made sure to make it obvious to the bunny cop that she was totally checking her out. "You should have seen how embarrassed she looked when she saw me write down my name and number on her cup. She turned beet red in seconds." Katie took her eyes off the screen and glanced over at Officer Sexy who was still wearing the aforementioned two-piece body suit only without her vest and gear. Both of her paws were caressing the tip of one of her dark red ears. Katie tilted the phone so that Judy was in the frame again. "Oh, she looked just like that actually!"

Judy's eyes widened as she was once again put on the spot before she crossed her arms and glared at both Katie and her mother. It had no effect on the amusement they were having at her expense.

"So, what happened next?" Bonnie asked.

Katie went on to explain some more details, much to Judy's chagrin. Judy even learned that she, in her distracted state had left Katie a forty-five Zollar tip when she paid for the drinks, unaware that she had taken a fifty from her wallet and walked away before getting change. Bonnie wasn't surprised that Nick was the one who suggested the idea of Katie joining them for a night. He was a male after all... She was a little disappointed that Katie skipped over the details of their first night together other than the fact that once they got over their initial nerves that they had a great time. Despite the teasing, Katie didn't want to upset Judy by sharing details that she wasn't ready to do yet. Bonnie was confident however that she could pry more details out of one of them later anyway. She did learn that it had been Katie's first time dabbling outside of her species before though.

"So, Bonnie, what story did you tell earlier that got my bunny all flustered?" Katie asked, eager to get a little more ammo for her and Nick to tease her with. One of the things her and Nick had in common was their love of seeing Judy in such a state.

"Oh!" Bonnie exclaimed as she remembered her earlier story. "I was just telling Judy about my first and only experience with a member of the predator family."

"Interesting..." Katie said with a thoughtful look on her face. "If you're willing to share I'd love to hear it."

"Sure, we can compare notes!" Bonnie said.

"Oh gods, not again..." Judy muttered and got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. She didn't need to hear that story again. Once was enough for a lifetime. She pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge and grabbed a glass, pouring a healthy amount in before sitting at the table and taking a big gulp to chase away the images of her mother on all fours being taken from behind by some wolverine.

Katie laughed as she watched Judy down the rest of the glass and pour another. But a slight shiver coursed through her after, the dampness of her fur making her feel a little chilled.

"That sounds great!" Katie said as she too hopped off the couch. "Just let me go and put on some clothes. I just got out of the shower and it's a little chilly in here."

"Well if you must..." Bonnie trailed off making Katie laugh.

The black bunny glanced back towards the kitchen, seeing Judy already deep into a second glass of wine. She gave a little wave of her paw when their eyes met for a moment then teasingly flicked her tail towards her bunny a few times as she walked away while Bonnie asked her what features she enjoyed the most about being with a predator.

Judy felt a little flushed as the alcohol made its impact known and from the view of Katie's naked rump as she sauntered down the hall. Faint traces of Katie and her mother reached her ears as they talked about what was better, claws or teeth?

She sat there nursing the end of her third glass till her ears perked up at the sound of the front door opening, revealing Nick as he came in carrying a couple bags of take out.

"Alrighty, I hope my bunnies are hungry!" Nick said as he shut the door and walked into the apartment, "and yes, I got the extra soy sauce." Nick added knowing full well that Katie would hound him if he had forgotten.

Tossing his keys into the bowl by the door he headed to the kitchen and saw Judy sitting at the table with her ears down finishing off a glass of wine and judging by the bottle it hadn't been her first glass either. She didn't look at him as he came to the table and set the bags of food down before taking the seat beside her.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked with concern and put his paw on her shoulder. She would occasionally have a glass of wine or two when they shared a meal, but for her to have gotten that far into a bottle already concerned him. He had only been gone like thirty minutes!

Judy finished her third glass of wine before looking at her fox. "I told my mother about the two of us being mates."

"Oh, did it go that badly?" Nick asked, indicating at the wine bottle with his snout. If that conversation went bad he could understand Judy wanting a drink. She could get real defensive if someone went after him and he worried about it putting a strain on her relationship with her family.

"Actually, it went far better than I expected..." Judy answered as she played with the empty wine glass in her paws before continuing. "...because they already knew." She probably would have laughed at the stunned expression that appeared on Nick's face if she hadn't been feeling the steady buzz of the alcohol in her system.

Nick's ears pinned back against his head and his tone of voice was completely flat when he spoke next. "What?"

He opened his mouth to speak again but Judy cut him off before he could ask what she was sure was his next question.

"Apparently three or four months ago I answered my phone and they saw us in bed together," Judy said.

"They saw us together? In bed?" Nick asked. He certainly didn't remember that phone call at all. He was sure he would have remembered a couple rabbits screaming about him being in bed with their daughter.

"Yup."

"How did they react?" Nick asked again.

"Mom couldn't have been happier for me as all it did was confirm the suspicions they already had of us being together," she answered.

"Huh..." Nick said in disbelief. He hadn't expected this result, but Judy's behavior left him somewhat confused. Why was she sitting here getting drunk if everything went well? Shouldn't she be happy? "What's the booze for then?"

"I'm going to need something stronger to be able to answer that question," she answered.

Nick was a little pensive about the request before he shrugged his shoulders and acquiesced to her wishes. She was an adult and hardly ever drank to excess and if she felt that she needed something extra to loosen her tongue to answer him who was he to deny her. He rubbed her shoulder before standing up and making his way over to the cabinet where they stored their meager supply of alcohol. Grabbing a bottle of clear liquid and a fox sized shot glass he went back to the table and sat down. He quickly spun off the cap and poured an equivalent amount for a bunny, or at least as close as he could and slid it over to her.

Judy watched as he poured the small amount of liquor into the glass and picked it up after he slid it over. She took a tentative sniff and threw the shot back in one swig, her throat burning as she did. She cringed at the taste and plunked the glass down near Nick. He promptly poured the same amount in and it met the same fate as the first one.

"Ah, tastes like repression," Judy said after a wave of warmth went through her, the buzz in her head intensifying.

"Repression? What happened?" Nick asked.

Now that she felt sufficiently liquored up, Judy shared the details of what her mother had said to her earlier and what happened when Katie came in and revealed herself, thereby forcing her to explain everything.

Nick felt sympathy for her for having to share everything in one go, but at the same time he found the whole thing pretty funny and relieving.

"Like mother, like daughter," Nick said with a chuckle as he took a sip from the liquor he poured into the glass for Judy.

"Ugh..." Judy groaned, her head landing on her crossed arms on the table, ears sliding off her back and onto her arms. Another small groan came from her as she felt like the world was spinning behind her eyelids.

"So, where is our little Oreo colored bunny then?" Nick asked as he looked around.

"Still talking with my mom," Judy said, her voice muffled and barely audible from between her arms.

Nick could only laugh and shake his head. "Bunnies..." He then started to unpack the food and put the various containers onto the table. Separating the containers with meat and seafood in them that he and Judy would share away from the others. As he finished, Katie came strolling out into the kitchen wearing a pair of grey sweats and one of Judy's plaid shirts, smelling freshly showered.

"Sorry Nick, I hope you weren't waiting long. Was busy talking to my new best friend, Bonnie," Katie said with a big grin on her face as she hopped onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"It's alright, Cookie. I just finished hearing all about it actually!" Nick said and gestured his paw towards Judy who still had her head tucked into her arms.

Katie looked over and noticed the wine glass and bottle, along with the shot glass. "Oh, come on Judy. It wasn't that bad." She didn't get any response from the grey doe so she turned back to Nick. "Did you get the extra soy sauce?"

Nick grinned at her and held the extra packets up in his paw. "Sure did!" He then slid the box of food over to her with the packets on top. "So, Carrots, do you want the one with chicken or shrimp?" He waited for a moment but didn't get a response either. He and Katie shared a quick look. "Carrots?"

Nick leaned over and was just about to shake her shoulder when she let out a snore. Between the long day and the influx of alcohol on an empty stomach, Judy had passed out right on the kitchen table. Nick and Katie couldn't help it as they snickered and laughed at the whole situation.

"Here, watch this," Nick said to Katie as he grabbed the takeout box containing lemon chicken with noodles and opened the flaps. "Caaaaarots... oh, caaaarots." He moved the container closer to Judy's face. "Wakey wakey." At the sound of his voice she groaned, eyes still closed she lifted her face out from between her arms so that her chin was resting on top of them.

Nick wiggled the container in front of her nose and they both watched as Judy's nose started to twitch and wiggle as she caught the scent. Her chin raised up off her arms and she followed the food by scent as Nick pulled it back a little.

"There's my carnivorous little bunny," Nick said as he saw Judy's eyes flutter open.

"Hmm... Nick... what?" Judy asked as she became more aware. The scent of the meal finally triggered her brain to act. "Oh, is that lemon chicken? I love lemon chicken!" Judy eagerly grabbed the container out of Nick's paws faster than he could blink. After a few seconds of searching she spotted the chop sticks. She fumbled with them in her paws as she tried to break them apart till she succeeded and cried out in success. "Ahah!"

Her happy mood soured quickly though when she actually tried to eat and the food kept falling from the chop sticks before it could reach her mouth.

"Oh, come on!" Judy yelled after her sixth attempt failed.

"Here, let me help you," Katie said with a chuckle before she scooted her chair closer to Judy's and grabbed the sticks from her paw. Effortlessly, she picked up the piece that had been frustrating Judy and held it in front of her mouth.

Judy opened her mouth, happily accepting the offered food. The sharp and sour taste of lemon exploded on her taste buds along with the juicy flavor of the chicken. She finished chewing and clasped her paws together and put them in her lap, legs swaying back and forth under the seat as she smiled at Katie who already had another piece waiting for her.

Nick stopped eating his own meal and watched Katie feed Judy, he couldn't help but feel himself becoming aroused at the sight. Katie had leaned in close with her one elbow on the table, face resting on her open palm as she fed Judy one piece at a time. The very act of seeing a bunny doe feeding another one meat was very erotic to him.

After she finished swallowing another piece, Judy let her eyes roam lustfully around her girlfriend's body. And how the does sizable bust filled up the plaid shirt more than Judy ever could. She almost expected the single button hiding those beautiful breasts to snap off at any moment.

The black bunny was focused on grabbing more from the container, but Judy had developed a different sort of hunger right now. So instead she reached over with her paw and turned Katie's face to hers before planting her lips right onto the surprised doe's own. Pulling back, Judy giggled at her surprise then licked the sauce from her lips.

Katie giggled as well and licked the sticky lemon-flavored sauce from her lips.

"Your lips are all sticky," Katie said with a laugh.

"You didn't mind the last time we shared a sticky kiss..." Judy said seductively.

Nick started to cough as he choked on the food he had currently been chewing ended up in his windpipe when a sequence of very vivid memories flashed through his mind. Memories of being pressed against the back of the apartment door and being left weak in the knees with his pants around his ankles after two beautiful bunnies had devoured him.

Judy and Katie shared a knowing look. "You okay there, Nick?" Judy asked, sounding amused.

Nick tapped his chest with the top of his fist and coughed again, before answering. "Yup, all good."

Judy smiled at him. "Good, because I wouldn't want you to miss this." As soon as Judy finished speaking she turned in her seat, put her paws on Katie's cheeks and pulled her close, their lips mashing together. The kiss was heated right from the beginning and after a few moments, Judy pulled back slightly, letting Nick get a view of their entwined tongues.

The chopsticks in Nick's paw snapped in half as he watched, wide-eyed as the two sexy does shared a passionate kiss. To say it was hot would have been the understatement of the century.

After a few moments Judy broke the kiss, leaving a small trail of saliva between her and Katie's muzzles that she lapped up and moved her head back slightly to look at Katie's face that she still had cupped between her paws. The black bunny's eyes were closed, a wide close-mouthed smile on her face, ears relaxed down her back. Staring at Katie, Judy couldn't help but feel amazed that she had such a beautiful and amazing doe like her in her life. And when her eyelids fluttered open, revealing those brilliant azure colored eyes, Judy hoped she always would be.

"Move in with us," Judy said quickly.

Katie's eyes went wide and her ears perked up fully. She clearly heard Judy, but her mind had trouble processing the request. "What?"

"We want you to move in with us," Judy said with much more confidence. It was what her and Nick had wanted to tell Katie earlier before all the craziness with her mother.

"Really?" Katie said happily, looking between Judy and Nick. Her paws reached up and pulled Judy's off her cheeks so she could squeeze them in her own.

"Of course," Nick answered, a big grin on his muzzle. "You spend most nights here anyways and besides, we want you here." He and Judy knew that she hated her lazy roommates that didn't do their fair share of the housework, adding to her already overloaded schedule. Time that she could use to better prepare for her upcoming graduation from nursing school.

"And you can quit your job," Judy added, making Katie's eyes dart back to hers.

"I don't know what to say," Katie said, wiping away a tear that had begun to build in the corner of her eye.

"Say yes!" Nick and Judy said simultaneously. The latter giggling at the occurrence.

Between the night and weekend classes and her job at the café during the week, there was no doubt that Katie's stress had been building lately, putting a lot of strain on her body. She could get rid of so much of that and spend even more time with Judy and Nick at the same time! It was an easy decision.

"Yes!" Katie shouted back. "Of course, yes!" She felt like a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders and replaced with the light feeling of happiness.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Judy said exuberantly, a slight slur to her speech as she picked up the shot glass and wiggled it at Nick.

Nick laughed at Judy's drunken antics and got up to grab a couple more glasses and filled all three. "To the three of us," Nick said as he, Judy, and Katie all raised their glasses.

"To the three of us!" Judy and Katie repeated. The three glasses clinked together and they each tipped the shot back and drank.

"Woah," Judy said as she put the glass back down. The effects of the alcohol making their presence known once more.

Katie put a paw on Judy's back. "How ya feeling, Judy?"

"I'm feeling all warm and tingly, and ohhhh..." Judy stopped speaking and moaned as Katie's paw moved down her back to play with her tail, sending delightful shivers of pleasure running up her spine as Katie pulled and caressed her tail.

Katie looked at Nick and gave the fox a wink before she leaned over, her muzzle up against Judy's ear while she began to rub along the inside of Judy's thigh as her other paw kept stroking Judy's tail, letting the soft and fluffy fur glide through her fingers. "I can think of a better way to celebrate... you interested?"

Judy turned in her seat and briefly planted her lips onto Katie's. She was definitely interested. The firm, yet soft touch of Katie's paw on her tail was heating her up like bellows on a smoldering fire. Slowly fanning the flames of her growing arousal. She nearly whined when Katie stopped, but was silenced when she felt Katie's paw take her own and pull her off the seat till she was standing on the floor.

Glancing at Nick, Katie gestured towards the couch with a nod of her head, letting Nick know to get involved. Not that he needed much convincing. The two of them escorted Judy to the couch and sat her on the middle cushion and hopped up beside her.

Leaning in, Katie captured Judy's lips with her own as Nick trailed nibbling kisses down the back of Judy's neck and ears.

Judy felt the fire in her body start to burn even hotter as Katie's lips and tongue slid against hers while Nick bit and nibbled on her ears in a way that had her clenching her legs tightly together. Here she was, trapped between a soft doe and a sharp fox and right now she couldn't think of any better place to be.

Nick's mind was swimming as the tantalizingly sweet smell of aroused bunnies filled his nostrils, heightening his own desires to their limits. He used his teeth to nip down Judy's jawline till he reached her neck, finding his progress blocked by the collar of Judy's suit. Then a sly smile crossed his muzzle as an idea flashed in his mind. Opening his jaws, he placed his mouth on Judy's shoulder and bit down hard.

Judy sucked in a breath as Nick's jaws closed down on her right shoulder. There was no restraint in his bite and Judy could feel the points of each tooth trying to dig into her flesh where her claim mark was, but unable to penetrate the puncture proof clothing. "Oh gods, Nick!" she hadn't felt the power and pressure of Nick biting her this hard since the night he claimed her as his mate. Suddenly though a vision flashed through her mind and her arousal skyrocketed. A vision of Nick's naked body on top of Katie's as his muzzle clamped down around the black and white fur of her shoulder.

The fire in her body had reached the melting point and was threatening to boil over. "I need you inside me, Nick," Judy begged.

Hearing the desperate need in her voice, Nick and Katie stopped what they were doing and moved their paws to begin undressing Judy. Katie's paws went to Judy's collar to reveal the small hidden zipper and pulled it down to expose the fluffy white fur of Judy's chest while Nick worked on pulling down her pants.

Judy couldn't get the top of her suit off fast enough, and with Katie's help the restricting fabric was quickly shed and tossed without care somewhere behind the couch, leaving her wearing the sexy black lace bra Nick had bought her for her birthday. After a moment of fumbling, Judy had removed and tossed the bra behind the couch as well. A small pair of black furred paws cupped her chest as Katie leaned in to start kissing the other side of her neck while Nick's larger paw wrapped around her waist slid down to her pants. She could feel Nick's large, slightly blunt claws dig into the fur of her hip as his fingers gripped the waistline. Then suddenly she was pulled forward, her legs being lifted into the air as Nick pulled off her pants and underwear.

After taking off the rest of Judy's clothing, Nick pulled the grey bunny forward so that only her head and upper back were resting on the couch, putting her juicy looking mound right at muzzle level.

Her scent was irresistible, so the fox nuzzled his nose right into her hot, dripping folds and inhaled deeply. His olfactory senses drowning in the sweet feminine scent of her arousal. His tongue shot out of his mouth of its own accord and slipped deep inside her. Her taste combined with her smell was overwhelming to Nick and it caused the already noticeable bulge in his pants to enlarge even more.

Judy let out a high-pitched squeak of pleasure as Nick's cold nose pressed into her sex, followed by a similar pitched cry when she felt that long tongue of his caress and explore her inner walls. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she said she wanted Nick inside her and judging by the look in his eyes he knew that too. But it was hard to complain when that long and talented tongue of his was doing wondrous things to her, forcing her to grip her ankles above her head just to have something to hold onto.

Watching from the side as Nick licked and swirled his tongue around and in Judy's entrance, Katie stripped off her own clothing, eager to get in on the action herself. Nick was wholly focused on Judy at the moment and failed to notice Katie till she nudged him aside, making Nick almost lose his balance as she took up his position, Judy's lower back being supported against her chest. She smirked at his surprised look before turning her attention to the appetizing sight of Judy's luscious lips in front of her. Like Nick before her, Katie wasted no time and started lapping around Judy's folds as her paws rubbed along Judy's hips.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Nick busy flinging off his clothes. His erect member standing proud and tall and Katie couldn't wait to see it pump in and out of Judy. When Nick met her eyes for a moment she let go of the suction she had on Judy's lips. The sound making Nick's cock twitch and making Katie smile before her mouth was full of rabbit again.

Now that his body was free of its cloth prison, Nick wanted to dive right back in but some bunny had already taken his spot and he couldn't let that slide. So, when the black furred doe wasn't looking he came over and nudged her back out of the way playfully as they kept trying to please Judy.

The two of them went back and forth a few times till Judy's patience had run out. "Will the two of you stop! There's enough of me to share," she said, her words nearly breathless. That seemed to settle them down quickly and now Judy found the sensations double as two tongues went to work on her.

Nick and Katie quickly realized that Judy was right. Why fight when they could just as easily share! Stimulating every place that they could reach around each other's wandering tongues as they licked all over Judy's most intimate areas. Taking turns sliding their tongues into her inner depths. Their tongues sliding together and mixing as they both focused on an area making it all the more fun for them as well. The two of them wanting to see what noises they could get Judy to make.

With Katie sucking on her clit and Nick tonguing her as deeply as he could. The double assault soon became too much for Judy. She screamed, she moaned, and she yelled out their names as the fire inside her flashed over in her mind and body. Not even the alcohol could dull the overwhelming bliss she was experiencing right now. But it did nothing to quench her current level of desire, in fact she felt it only make her even hotter than before. It took considerable effort for Judy, her legs feeling like jelly as she got into a sitting position, eyes to eyes with Nick she grabbed hold of his stiff and leaking member.

"More Nick... It wasn't enough, I need more," Judy pleaded with him, needing the feeling of being filled with her fox. She expected him to tease her about her desperation instead he merely went behind her and laid down on the couch on his right side and pulled her towards him so that she was spooning him. Her tail wiggled against his rock-hard shaft, teasing him while no doubt collecting some pre-cum on the soft fur as it did. Not that she minded as Nick used his left paw to lift up her left leg and positioned himself against her awaiting sex.

"Ahhh... Oh yes, N-Nick," Judy moaned as Nick pushed his member into her, up to the hilt in one smooth motion. She loved how large he felt within her. How he always seemed to hit every spot within her at once. The quiet snarl she heard from Nick at the base of her ears as he filled her only intensified the feeling and made her shiver with delight.

After Nick had joined with Judy, Katie got on the couch as well and snuggled up close to Judy till they were nose to nose. Her black furred paw rubbing along the grey and white fur of Judy's flank till she reached between her thighs. Judy's warm breath tickling her whiskers as the grey bunny panted and gasped as Nick alternated his thrusts between fast and slow. As Nick continued, Katie rubbed at Judy's opening with her paw, feeling Nick's cock as it slid in and out of the doe with her fingers. Not wanting to forget about Nick, Katie would switch from rubbing Judy to fondling Nick's sac as it slapped against Judy's ass.

Judy felt like she was in heaven with all this attention being focused on her, having her every need taken care of and more by her two lovers. Opening her eyes, she was met with Katie's lovely blue eyes as she looked back with a smile. Turning her head to the side, Judy looked up and found Nick staring down at her with a happy grin on his muzzle as well.

Reaching up with her paw behind Nick's head, Judy pulled his face down and pressed her lips to his softly and held the kiss as Nick kept on mating her steadily. After a moment of enjoying the intimate embrace, her lips parted with his and she turned her head back to the bunny in front of her. She didn't even need to move as Katie leaned in to kiss her as well. A black furred paw came up to cup her cheek and pulled Judy into a deeper kiss till she felt Nick's now fully swollen knot pressing against her after every motion of his and her hips. He grunted in her ear and sped up his pace and she moaned deeply against Katie's mouth in response as his knot dipped into her, but never quite all the way till at last he pushed into her with a big thrust. At the same time Nick's jaw bit down around the base of her ear, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her as her whole body tensed up in orgasmic bliss as the liquid heat from her mate began to fill her with what she desired. To feel that hot fox cum within as it coated her insides, finally quelling the fire that had built up in her and leaving her with a comfortable warmth that just felt...

"...so, good." Judy mumbled out as her head dropped the short distance to the cushion. A wide grin on her muzzle as she succumbed to sleep.

"Did she... Did she just fall asleep?" Katie asked, picking up one of Judy's slack ears and letting it flop back down. She was out like a light.

"I guess I found the off switch then," Nick said smugly causing Katie to start laughing. The fox's chuckles joining hers.

After the laughter subsided, Katie propped herself up on one elbow and picked up Judy's ear again, gravity bending it down in the middle as she slid her thumb and index finger along the rim till she was holding the black tip. Then her eyes widened slightly, ears perking up as a fun idea came to mind.

"What is it?" Nick asked, seeing the black doe's expression.

Katie smiled proudly. "Be right back. I've got an idea."

With that said, Katie got off the couch and skipped happily off to the bedroom in all her naked glory, leaving Nick all tied up and wondering what the black bunny was up too. Twenty seconds later she returned carrying a box of purple fur dye in her paw. A big grin split his muzzle as he figured out just what she had in mind.

About ten minutes later, Nick was able to pull out of Judy. Other than some gentle moans from the sleeping bunny as he did, she didn't stir. He was thankful that there was a blanket on the couch under them as it was easier to wash than the cushions were. He and Katie cleaned Judy up as best they could before he picked her up and carried her off to the bedroom where Katie was waiting.

He wasn't sure how Judy was going to react to what they had planned, but it certainly promised to be entertaining.

* * *

"Oh, salty cucumbers..." Judy groaned as she woke up the next morning.

Her head was throbbing painfully from the hangover and she wanted nothing more than to stay in bed. But knowing she had to work today, she reluctantly sat up and immediately regretted it as the room started to spin a little. She waited for the dizziness to pass before moving again. Her eyes went to the alarm clock on the nightstand and she realized that she had slept in an hour later than usual. There was no way she was going to have enough time to get her usual morning run in before going to work, but with how she felt now it was probably for the best.

Judy licked her dry lips and winced when she tried to swallow. Her mouth was incredibly dry and she sighed in relief when she caught notice of the big glass of water sitting on the nightstand and she immediately went for that next, downing half of it in one go. Thankful for the thoughtfulness of whoever put it there for her. She also noticed that the bed was still warm on either side of her so that meant Katie and Nick hadn't been gone that long.

She crawled out of bed and dropped down the short distance to the floor, wobbling a little from the lingering effects of the alcohol she had last night. Little by little the memories of the previous night come to mind and she blushed as she felt the pleasant after effects between her legs from what Nick had done with her. Judy put a paw down between her legs, inserting a finger inside her folds. She pulled it out to see some of the sticky gift from her fox. It was one of her favorite parts when they mated. Something she learned that her and Katie shared: to feel Nick release inside them. Besides it feeling amazing as the white fluid filled her, it gave her a big dose of feminine pride. Knowing that Nick enjoyed her body as much as she does his, and knowing Katie has shared in that pleasure with Nick as well sent a tingle through her lower body.

She made her way to the bathroom and turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up before stepping inside the shower and positioning herself under the refreshing stream. Her ears down her back as she let the water hit her face and run down her body. After a few minutes of turning and rubbing to completely soak her fur down to the skin and clean herself she grabbed the shampoo and lathered herself from ear tips to toes.

After she was done rinsing herself she shut the water off. Standing there in the shower, soaking wet, Judy let herself indulge in a habit she had picked up from Nick and shook her body like a canine would. Ears flapping around wildly, sending droplets of water flying off her fur onto the shower curtain and walls. She had found it fun when Nick had her try it after the first time they showered together. It did nothing to help the slight headache she had but it did help rid herself of excess water. With a few extra flicks of her tail, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around her body from her chest to just above her knees.

She felt a whole lot better after finishing the shower. The hangover now just a mildly unpleasant throb in her head. She grabbed another towel and used it to begin drying off her head and ears, rubbing vigorously to remove some of the leftover water. Humming a pleasant tune to herself as she did while making her way over to the vanity and stepping on the bench to reach.

The mirror was covered in condensation, but just as she was about to user her towel to wipe it away she paused, ears rising and turning as she heard Nick and Katie's moans coming from the living room. Judy just smiled and shook her head.

" _For all of Nick's complaints about being nocturnal and having to get up early. He never seems to mind waking up early when a warm bunny or two is involved,"_ she thought, giggling to herself.

Putting the towel around her head again, Judy exited the bathroom so she could go check out the action.

A few minutes earlier, back in the living room Nick was sitting on the couch, the back of his head and arms resting on the cushions. The naked fox had a pleased smile on his face as he looked up at the ceiling before he tilted his head to look down at the black fur of the bunny whose head was bobbing up and down in his lap as an equally naked Katie pleasured him with her mouth.

Nick let loose a throaty groan and put a paw on the back of her head when she took him all the way, the tip of his cock deep in her throat as her lips pressed against his knot. She held him there for a while, taking advantage of her species natural ability and opened her blue eyes to look up at him. The sight never got old to him and Nick smiled at her and scratched the base of her ear. He felt as Katie hummed from the pleasure, the vibrations around his cock heightening his own pleasure and he felt himself start to swell.

Katie felt proud with herself knowing how much Nick was enjoying this as she lifted her head and let Nick out of her throat and mouth. She grabbed his shaft with her paw and stroked it while she moved her face down to lick at the base.

After a few moments she stopped licking, but kept stroking Nick's rod as she looked back up at him. "So, when do you think she is going to notice?" Katie asked and then promptly let her tongue slide up the bottom of Nick's cock from the base all the way to the tip, licking off the dab of salty tasting precum that had formed before wrapping her lips around him while her tongue rolled over and around his tip till she filled her throat with Nick's large rod when she went down to the base again and back up. At the same time, she wrapped a paw around Nick's knot to give it teasing squeezes, knowing it only increased his enjoyment as she licked and sucked the predator cock that was in her mouth while she used her free paw to rub her now soaking wet sex.

"Well..." Nick found it hard to talk as Katie expertly pleased him, "I think I heard... Oh, holy shit... the shower turn on already, so it should be soon... and that's not all that will be soon if you keep that up..." Nick said between his grunts and moans.

Katie let Nick's cock slip from her mouth and rest on her face as she squeezed his knot, her hot breath blowing on the underside of his shaft. "What's the matter foxy, you gonna blow already?" Katie teased with a smirk on her face. She could feel him throbbing in her paw.

Nick returned her smirk with one of his own. "Close, but not quite yet," he said. Just as Katie was about to continue he put his paw under her chin and stopped her. Leaning forward he cupped her face with a paw and pressed his lips to hers for a chaste kiss before standing up. As much as he would have loved too, he didn't want to finish in her mouth this time before he could pleasure her back.

Katie looked at the fox in confusion as he stood up. Her first thought was that he wanted to be standing when he released, but those thoughts quickly changed as he grabbed her arms and gently bent her over the front of the couch so that her chest was resting on the cushion as Nick went behind her and positioned his member at her entrance. " _Oh yeah, this was much better!" s_ he thought, letting her ears flop to one side as she looked over the other shoulder. She'd take this form of exercise over one of Judy's 'death marches' she called morning runs any day.

Nick's heartrate increased as he looked over Katie's sexy body from behind. Her pussy and the white fur around it was soaked with her juices and she looked so inviting to him. He gripped her hip with his paw and used the other one to position himself against her folds. When she looked back over her shoulder, flicked her tail enticingly and winked. That was it for Nick and he chose that moment to push himself inside, her hot and tight walls gripping his flesh in a welcoming embrace as he buried his foxhood as deep within her as he could go.

Katie's eyes rolled back in their sockets and she moaned loudly as Nick sunk his cock into her. He was so big and she cherished the feeling of how full he made her feel. She rested her cheek on the cushion when Nick pulled back out, not wanting him to leave so she could keep enjoying that fullness. He was only out of her for the briefest of moments before he slammed himself back in hard. She cried out in pleasure again and again as Nick started to pound her furiously as she tried to match his movements.

Nick growled and gripped Katie's hips with his paws, his claws digging into her in a way that he knew she loved as he fucked her hard. He could see her paws digging into the couch, her eyes closed tightly as she screamed into the cushion. Her hips slammed back into his with muffled slaps as they met each other's thrusts. His tail sent a few things on the table behind him flying, but he didn't care in the slightest. His attention was solely focused on the beautiful doe in front of him.

Wanting to prolong the pleasure and not finish so soon, Nick gradually slowed his movements inside her to a stop. Loosening the tight grip his paws had on Katie's hips, Nick leaned forward over her, sliding his paws up her sides and over her breasts, making her gasp. He planted several kisses on the soft black fur of her back, pausing to nibble her left shoulder area with his front teeth before nosing Katie's relaxed ears out of the way so he could continue up her neck.

Katie giggled as Nick's paws roamed up her sides, tickling her with his cushiony gel-like paw pads. She let out a gasp next as he leaned forward, his member going deeper within her at the same time his paws brushed over her nipples. She loved the times when Nick showed her his more tender side. It made her feel more appreciated and wanted on more than just a carnal level.

Lifting her head up off the couch, Katie moaned at the sensation of Nick's teeth gently biting at her skin. "What's the matter Nick, getting tired?" Katie teased as his warm breath blew over her ear as the he panted.

"No, I just wanted to slow down so I could enjoy you more," Nick answered softly.

The words whispered in her ears sent a tingly feeling travelling down her spine that was capped off by a slight flick of her tail. He had a way with words that had her wanting to just melt underneath him. No male had ever cared about her needs before as much as Nick did.

After the quick breather, Nick leaned upright and placed his paw on Katie's lower back. The other one gripping onto her ass, pulling her to him as he resumed his motions with her. The two of them getting lost in the rhythm of their joined bodies.

Stepping out into the living room, Judy continued to dry herself off as she watched the arousing sight of her two lovers enjoying each other. No matter how many times she had seen them together like this, it always excited her. However, Nick must have picked up on her scent, his nose twitching. His green eyes widened as he turned to face her making her wonder why before Nick gave her a sly look and winked at her. She smiled back at him, dropping the towel she was using to dry her head as she leaned against the entrance, their eyes remaining locked on each other's as he kept thrusting his member into Katie.

Nick almost couldn't believe his eyes as he looked over his bunny, clad in only her towel. His heart always started beating a few ticks faster when he saw her undressed. But what really had his attention now was how absolutely cute and adorable she looked with the purple fur dye on her ears. The color matching her eyes completely.

Turning his gaze from Judy, Nick refocused back to his task, feeling a slight thrill run through his body now that he knew his mate was watching him. Taking his time, he used his claws to rake through Katie's lush fur and he delighted in her moans of his name and the gasping breaths and squeaks he pulled from her each time his hips met her rear.

Nick could feel himself getting close and he glanced back towards Judy who let the towel wrapped around her body drop to the floor revealing all of her gorgeous body to him. The sight made him redouble his efforts and he could only hope that Katie was as close as he was.

Katie cried out at the sudden wonderful increase in pace and turned her head to the side. Her eyes immediately focusing in on Judy who looked amazing with the new coloring adorning her ears. Knowing her now even sexier looking girlfriend was watching her get mated was what sent her over the edge and she was lucky that she kept her claws smooth or they would have had to replace yet _another_ couch cushion with how hard she was gripping the fabric in her paws. Her orgasm had hit her so fast that she barely had time to process what was happening as the throbbing mass deep inside her set off an explosion of pleasure within her body that had her toes curling and her back arching.

Nick had barely managed to hold on long enough for Katie to cum first, but now he was aching badly and ready to burst. The increased tightness gripped his cock like a vice making it harder for him to thrust into her and with a final deep shove, he pushed his knot past her folds into the burning heat beyond. He leaned over her back and his thrusts changed from hard and deep to quick jerking motions as he stimulated his knot inside her. Nick panted and he kept thrusting as the first ropes of his seed shot out into Katie as he filled the doe to the brim with his essence.

Katie came again the moment she felt Nick's knot enter her. The glorious sensation of being stretched wider was only matched by the even greater feeling of fullness from having everything of her foxy lover in her. The first splashes of his seed as they covered her inside walls made her moan with satisfaction knowing that all of it was being held inside her. Well most of it.

"It looks like you two are having a good morning," Judy said with a laugh as she watched both of their faces contort with their pleasure filled expressions after Nick finished inside Katie. She knew that it was the black bunny's favorite part about having sex with Nick.

"...a very good morning," Katie said with a dreamy look on her face as she rested on the couch, clenching around Nick's length as he continued to cum inside her.

"W-Well..." Nick let out a low and quiet snarl. Katie's walls squeezing tightly around his knot was very distracting. "Well, we had to find something to do while we were waiting for your lazy butt to get out of bed," Nick responded, still trying to catch his breath.

Judy smirked, noticing that Nick was having a little bit of a hard time concentrating knowing that he was still releasing. She decided to ignore the ridiculousness of Nick of all mammals calling her lazy and instead let her eyes roam over the forms of her mate and lover. Her attention particularly focused on the area where cream-colored fur was pressed up against white. The base of Nick's knot just barely visible against the wet lips of Katie's pussy. A small flash of jealousy shot through her, but not for the reason most would think. No, she was jealous that she wasn't going to have enough time to fulfill her own needs before they all had to leave for work. "I need to go brush my fur and get ready for work, don't take too long, Nick."

Nick grinned at her. "It's not really up to me at this point, Fluff. Especially when she keeps..." Nick groaned in pleasure, his paws grasping into the soft black fur of Katie's ass as she used her pelvic muscles to squeeze down on his knot, causing another spurt of seed to leave his member. "Ahh... doing that."

"I can't help it, it just feels sooo good," Katie said, looking back over her shoulder, her mouth hanging partially open as another surge of warmth spread from the fox into her body. Knowing that she was going to be walking around later and taking food orders while having to deal with small amounts of Nick's seed coming out of her for most of the morning at the rate she was being filled made her feel delightfully dirty.

Judy stared at their joined bodies longingly for a few seconds more before turning around with a slight huff of disappointment and went back to the bedroom, leaving them to enjoy the afterglow.

Nick and Katie both watched her leave, their eyes torn between watching Judy's toned rear and purple dyed ears sway as she walked away.

"I can't believe she hasn't noticed yet," Katie said once Judy was out of bunny ear-shot.

Nick chuckled and scooped the black bunny up in his arms as he turned to sit on the couch with her in his lap. Leaning forward a bit, Nick grabbed the remote for the TV and flipped it on to one of the morning news shows. His muzzle resting between Katie's ears as he enjoyed the pleasant feeling of being knotted inside her.

Katie sighed happily as she leaned back to rest against the soft cream-colored fur of Nick's chest, his strong arms tightening their embrace around her as they listened to the Newsmammal drone on about the day's news.

Back in the bathroom, Judy grabbed her brush, hopped up in front of the vanity and wiped of the mirror with her paw, and promptly dropped the brush she was holding into the sink. The sounds of the wooden handle bouncing around the porcelain were ignored as Judy could only stare wide-eyed at her reflection.

 _"My ears are purple..."_

Judy grabbed both ends of her ears in her paws and held them up in front of her eyes, looking at them like the mirror had somehow deceived her.

 _"MY EARS ARE PURPLE!"_

Judy continued to look at her ears in disbelief, seeing that all of the beautiful black fur on the front and back, a feature that was almost completely unique to her amongst her family was now completely covered up by purple fur dye. Staring at the colorful new addition to her body, memories of her days in the classroom at the ZPA flooded into her head. Specifically, the sections in the ZPD manual regarding an officer's personal appearance.

 _"ZPD Regulations, Section 4.2.1 state that all police officers, and police staff must portray a professional image at all times," she recalled._

She was pretty certain that wearing highly visible fur dye violated that rule and it left her wondering how anyone going to respect her as on officer looking like this? How would her own fellow officers be able to take her seriously? More importantly, she wondered how exactly Bogo would react. One thing she knew for sure was that whatever bad assignment she got was that Nick would have to suffer right alongside her. For he surely had a paw in this.

With a steady growl unbefitting a bunny, Judy started to storm out of the bathroom but when her paw grabbed the door handle, she paused. _"Why get mad, when I can get even?"_ Judy thought.

Her anger evaporated into nothing as the workings of a perfect idea came to mind. Humming a gentle tune that would have seemed evil if someone were to read her thoughts, Judy skipped back over to the sink to grab her brush and took her time to groom down all her fluffed-up fur and finished the rest of her morning routine.

It took about fifteen minutes to take care of everything before leaving the bathroom. Once back in the bedroom, Judy went to the closet and grabbed one of her spare uniforms and put it on the bed. Afterwords, instead of getting dressed she went over to the dresser, but instead of opening a drawer she went to the side and reached behind it and pulled out a hidden package that contained the item that would be the source of her retribution. She opened the bag and pulled out a plain brown box. Slicing open the box with a claw, Judy smiled at the sight of the canister inside. She had intended to save this for a sexy little surprise later on, but she felt that now would be the perfect time.

With a bright smile on her face, Judy walked back into the living room. Nick and Katie had separated and he was standing there, cleaning himself and the couch off with the towel she had dropped earlier when she was watching him and Katie have sex. Katie was sitting there doing much the same thing with the other towel.

Their eyes widened when they caught sight of her. No doubt expecting her to be angry when she noticed their prank, but confused when she wasn't. _"This was going to be perfect," s_ he thought, walking closer to them.

"Uh, hey Fluff," Nick asked nervously as Judy stepped in front of him. An evil smile appeared on her face. _"Oh crap,"_ he thought. Nick knew that look. That was the look he got when Judy had something devious planned. Then the fox noticed that she was hiding something behind her back.

Pulling her paw out from behind her back, Judy aimed the canister at Nick and put her finger on the pink spray nozzle. The rest of it concealed by her palm.

Nick backed away slightly in shock, his ears pinned back to his head and raised his paws defensively as he caught sight of the familiar object in her paw. "Heeey now, let's not do anything hasty, Carrots." He couldn't believe that she would be angry enough over a little fur dye to hit him with a bottle of 'Fox Away!'

Katie couldn't believe her eyes either as she watched Judy looking like she was about to spray Nick with a bottle of 'Fox-Away' as punishment for something that was her idea. She had been told all about their experiences during the Night Howler case and especially the incident with the fox repellant that had very nearly destroyed their relationship before it even started. So, Judy threatening him with it now was unthinkable.

Then Judy pointed the bottle at her.

Katie was too stunned to do anything other than turn her head as Judy sprayed at her three times. For a couple moments nothing happened and Katie turned back to look at Judy who still had that evil looking smile on her face. _"What the heck?"_ Katie thought. " _Wasn't she supposed to be in horrible pain or something?"_ Then a violet like scent reached her nose and she wondered if this was just some perfume.

Nick's left paw touched the carpet again from where he had raised it up in an effort to protect himself as he turned away from the possible fiery pain that followed. Instead, Nick's jaw hung open in shock as he saw Judy pointing it at Katie. The last thing he was expecting was for Judy to spray Katie with the repellant! But when no follow up reaction occurred, Nick realized he had been pranked.

Both Nick and Katie's heads swiveled to face the smiling bunny and glared back at her.

"That wasn't funny, Carrots," Nick drawled.

Judy kept on smiling. "It will be." Her words tinged with an ominous tone that had them both feeling a little nervous.

"What are you—" Nick was unable to finish as an incredible smelling scent reached his nose. He took a couple deeper sniffs and his eyes widened as a primal part of his brain recognized the scent of fertile vixen. A scent he hadn't experienced in quite a while that lit his nerves afire and sent his hormones into overdrive as he turned towards the source of the heavenly smell. A smell that shouldn't be coming from a rabbit, but was. He had to get more.

With a quick strike that would have made his ancestors proud, Nick pounced on top of the startled rabbit that looked up at him with wide eyes after her back hit the floor. Nick stood atop her on all fours, staring down into her blue eyes as his forepaws pinned her arms to the carpet above her head.

Up close, the scent was even more powerful and he leaned his muzzle in and pressed it to Katie's chest, inhaling deeply as he nuzzled the soft fur of her chest and up under her neck. The scent was so sweet and divine that he just had to taste it. Her moans only encouraged him as he licked the white fur of her chest and neck.

Katie just stared at Nick with a puzzled look on her face till he surprised the hell out of her by literally jumping at her, sending her to the floor. Landing on her back with her forepaws pinned under Nick's large paws and her hind paws on either side of his stomach. All she could see in her vision was Nick's face, his green eyes staring into hers with a hyper-focused look of predatory hunger.

"What the hell did you spray me with?" Katie asked, moaning slightly as Nick nuzzled and licked her chest, jumping slightly when he took a few nibbles. His muzzle nudged under her chin causing her head to tilt back, exposing her neck to her predatory lover above as he kept nibbling and licking at the skin. She had seen him be playful and aggressive, but this behavior was something different. The excitement it stirred within her made her heartrate spike and her breaths quicken as a thicker than normal fox musk surrounded the space around her.

"Oh this?" Judy held up the bottle, exposing the label that had a beautiful red fox vixen posing provocatively on a bed. "This is a synthetic version of the hormones a vixen produces to drive the male wild during the winter called 'Fox-On.'"

"Hmm, it says I was only supposed to spray one small puff. Guess I got a little carried away there. Oops," Judy said, her gaze leaving Katie's face and travelling south. "But it looks to me like you got _bigger_ things to worry about."

Katie followed Judy's line of sight, her eyes widened as she saw Nick's twitching member line up with her entrance. She looked back up at Nick, seeing him consumed by a hormonally driven lust before her eyes darted back to Judy.

"Have fun," Judy said cheerfully as Nick got himself into position.

Nick's forepaws came off hers and Katie immediately wrapped them around the fox's back as he penetrated her. His ridged member easily accommodated by her already relaxed walls as he slid himself deep inside her. One of his paws came down and went under her lower back, raising her hips up to meet the increasing speed and depth of his thrusts. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, letting out moan after moan. The fox giving her no quarter as he kept driving his member into her.

Katie picked up a giggle with her sensitive ears coming from Judy even over the louder slapping sounds closer to her and her head swiveled out from the soft creamy fur of Nick's chest that she had apparently buried her face in. She gave Judy an annoyed look for having been tricked like that, but it quickly morphed back into one of pure pleasure as Nick shifted position and sped up.

"Damnit, Judy! Ah... My gods, Nick! Holy Fuck!" Katie yelled as Nick laid into her like a wild beast. Suddenly being pranked by Judy was the furthest thing from her mind.

A fierce heat spread throughout Judy's body as she watched Nick's cock shining with Katie's juices disappear in and out of the black bunny's tight pussy. Her red tinged ears with their purple tips stood rigidly at attention, flitting slightly as she honed onto each of the naughty sounds coming from her mate and their lover.

Flooded with such a desirable scent, Nick's mind was having trouble concentrating on anything other than mating the female underneath him. Her grunts and groans of pleasure only amplifying the difficulty because of how good the friction of being inside her felt on his rock-hard flesh. However, something felt off to him and he quickly figured out what it was.

Katie whined at the loss of fullness when Nick suddenly pulled out of her. "Niiick..." She began, but was stopped from talking when Nick let out a low grumbling growl right in her face. Her body tensed and her nose started to wiggle as the noise seemed to resonate throughout her whole body and into her bones. It was amazing.

Katie squeaked in surprise as Nick suddenly flipped her over onto her belly, his claws digging into her skin as he pulled her hips to his own. Her forehead dropped to the floor, paws grasping into the carpet as his member sunk back into her hot depths where it could be better appreciated.

The primal show of predatory dominance as Nick growled into Katie's face and then flipped her over like she weighed nothing had Judy clenching her legs together in a failing effort to lessen her own growing arousal. She wanted to say the hell with her plan for getting revenge on Nick and Katie for the ear thing and instead spray herself from head to toe with the 'Fox On!' And have Nick lick it all off her body and take her like he was doing to Katie.

Unable to resist the building urge to touch herself a moment longer, Judy put her paw between her legs, gasping out when her fingers made contact with the dampness of her sex. The spray bottle in her other paw dropped to the floor by her paws. The wetness coating the fur on her fingers as her own moans were added to the sounds of Nick's grunting and occasional growls along with Katie's near constant panting and moaning when she started to rub herself.

Soon Nick could feel a familiar pressure starting to build in his loins as his knot slapped against the flushed lips of her sex each time he dragged her back to him. The feeling of her hot inner walls grasping all around him as the pressure kept rising was incredible. He had to cum. Paws gripping hard, he pulled Katie's hips back as he shoved his member deep into the black bunny one last time. His engorged knot popping inside with a wet-sounding squish, locking them together once more.

"AH!" Katie screamed out in pleasure as Nick's knot stretched her open. She thought that it had to be her imagination, but it felt like his knot was even larger than it was earlier this morning. Whether it was imaginary or not, it felt amazing as she clamped down on the pulsating mass now inside her as another hot wave of fox seed poured into her, joining her own fluids as she reached her own climax.

Nick shut his eyes, a snarl escaping his lips, his whole body clenched up as the pressure peaked, followed immediately by an immense sense of relief as he released spurt after spurt of thick ropy cum into the black furred doe. The combined scent of the artificial pheromones mixed with Katie's own natural ones made him feel like he was locked in a closet with a rabbit and a dozen vixens in heat at the same time. It was suffocating and intoxicating and unlike anything he had ever experienced before. After what seemed like an eternity, his body began to relax, leaving him with what could only be described as a primal sense of satisfaction. He was also feeling utterly exhausted and wrapped his arms around Katie's slender waist, taking the bunny with him as he sat down on the floor, his back up against the front of the couch with Katie nestled in his lap.

Finding her vision of the mating couple partially blocked by the coffee table, Judy moved into a different position behind them that afforded her a better view and what she saw nearly took her breath away. Instead she stifled a moan, wanting to remain quiet so that she didn't somehow interrupt and ruin her enjoyment as her fingers kept sliding up and down her slit. The surges of pleasure within her made her legs start to wobble so she quickly sat down, one paw flat on the floor, leaning on her left hip, legs tucked up near her.

Nick's tail was high up in the air in a dominant position letting her see everything that was going on between his well-toned legs as he knelt behind Katie. The black-furred doe was face down on the carpet with her ass up in the air. Her large breasts swaying back and forth, her nipples barely brushing the carpet each time Nick would slam himself into her. Judy suppressed another moan as she continued to touch herself, her thumb brushing against her clit each time Nick's knot made contact with Katie's dripping sex.

Then she saw the muscles of Nick's back and legs tense up just before he pulled her tightly to him. Seeing his knot slightly between his legs as it buried its way inside Katie's folds like a sexy wrecking ball made of pleasure. The thoughts of knowing exactly what Nick was doing inside her lover's body as her mate tied himself to another female was driving her crazy. But it was the deep guttural snarl Nick let out while he climaxed that sent Judy tumbling over the edge and off into a realm of pure bliss as she reached her own climax.

Panting hard as she came down from her high, Judy noticed Nick pulling Katie into a sitting position. Both of their eyes closed and breathing as rapidly as she was and Judy couldn't tell who looked more satisfied in that moment. Then her eyes caught a glimpse of the time and she started when she realized that even after taking care of her urges that she could still go through with the rest of her plan!

Standing up on unsure legs, Judy took a few steps before she ran out of the living room and back to the bedroom. She quickly threw on a set of black lacey underwear, put on the pants and jacket of her uniform and rushed back to the living room. Heading over to where she left her gear hanging up, Judy quickly put on her utility belt and paw protectors, then threw on her vest and strapped it into place.

The sounds of Judy getting dressed caught Nick and Katie's attention and they both turned to see what was going on.

Nick cleared his throat. "Whatchya doing, Fluff?

"Getting ready for work. Obviously," she answered plainly. Making sure to check that all of her equipment was in place.

"Work?"

"Yes, work. You know that place we go to earn our salaries and chase down bad guys?"

Nick sighed. "I know what work is, Carrots."

"Do you also know that you only have thirty minutes left to get there?"

Nick glanced at the clock then back to Judy who had a big grin on her face then the clock again and finally down at the bunny he was tied too. His eyes widening in horror as the reality of what Judy had done set in.

"I hope you two can come up with a good explanation for being late for work." Judy gave them a triumphant smile as she walked towards the door and opened it. "Love ya! Bye now," she said, giving them a little wave, hips and tail wiggling as she walked out, leaving the door open.

Panic set in quickly in Nick's mind as Judy walked out the door. "Carrots wait!" Increasing his grip on Katie's waist, ignoring the squeak she made when he put some strain on their connection as he tried to stand up. "Come on, you can't leave me like this!"

Half a second later, Judy leaned her head back into the doorway. "Oh, by the way, I'm taking the cruiser!" Then just like that she was gone again.

 _"Not good, not good!"_ Nick thought as he awkwardly chased Judy to the door. A dozen different scenarios going through his head about what Bogo would do to him for being late. None of them good. Grabbing the door jamb in one paw, the other holding firm onto Katie, Nick poked his head out of the apartment. "Carrots!" He shouted after her as she skipped down the hallway.

"See you at work, Nick!" Judy called out over her shoulder, giggling at the distressed look on his face while Katie gave her a happy little wave before she stepped into the elevator and out of sight.

Nick let out a defeated sigh and closed the door before any curious neighbors got a show. Re-adjusting his grip in Katie's middle who put her hind paws on his thighs to help support her own weight. The back of his head thumping on the wood as he rested his back against the door. He never would have suspected that she would have made him think she was going to spray him with fox repellent as a way to get back at him. Just so she could make him late for work. He had been hustled again. "I can't believe she did that... I didn't even see it coming," Nick lamented.

"You know... I bet if you ran you could catch up to her," Katie joked. From her point of view this was hardly a punishment. She was going to give her two weeks' notice to her employer anyway, so being late one day would hardly matter.

"Har Har," Nick replied, earning a giggle from the black bunny. As much as he hated to admit it, Judy had won this round and there was nothing that he could do right now except wait. But he didn't have to do it standing, so Nick pushed off the door and started heading back to the couch. "At least it can't get any worse..."

Now, in hindsight, Nick should have known better than to tempt fate like that. Because the universe seemed to be in the habit of proving him wrong at every turn and today was no different.

As Nick was walking back to the couch to wait for his knot to go down he failed to notice the small bottle of 'Fox On' that Judy had dropped on the floor due to his vision being blocked by black bunny ears with blue tips. The bottle rolled under his right foot when he stepped on it and the sudden loss of friction propelled his right leg forward before he could compensate.

"Woah!"

"Ahhhh!"

For a brief moment, both fox and rabbit floated in the air parallel to the floor before gravity took hold of them. Nick landed hard on his back, a high-pitched yelp escaping his muzzle from the abrupt action of his connection to Katie being severed when she bounced off his body. The sudden departure of his penis from her vagina had been accompanied by copious amounts of his seed spilling out onto his lower belly and thigh.

The black bunny also cried out in pain as she landed awkwardly beside Nick, rolling onto her side as she put her paw between her legs.

"Owww... fuck..." Nick groaned out from the pain. It felt like someone had tried to yank his dick right out of his body. However, seeing the bunny beside him with a look of pain on her face, Nick grew concerned. "Hey, are you alright?"

"What the hell do you think!?" The black furred doe shot back angrily, hissing in pain as she rubbed herself, trying to ease the stinging sensation. Nick's knot may have felt amazing going in, but coming out prematurely it felt like a battering ram had busted its way out of her.

Feeling bad about falling and causing her pain, Nick turned on his side and put his arm around Katie before rolling onto his back with her so that she was laying on his chest. Bringing his other paw up, he started to gently pet the backs of her velvety soft ears to comfort her.

Katie let out a quiet moan from the soothing touches of Nick's paw over her ears even though her lower region was still stinging. Thankfully it was starting to lessen.

"You just haaaad to say that didn't you..."

"Regretted it the moment I said it," Nick said, propping the back of his head up with a paw, smiling as he looked down at the beautiful bunny sprawled on top of him.

Tilting her head up, Katie rested her chin on Nick's chest and smiled as she looked into his beautiful green eyes and had the sudden urge to kiss him. Pushing up off Nick's chest with both paws, Katie leaned forward and pressed her muzzle to his. "It's okay. I still love you," she said as she pulled back from the kiss and put her cheek onto her vulpine lover's chest, nuzzling into the soft fur there. Enjoying the feeling of his strong predatory frame beneath her paws. Nick had been the first male she had said those words to. Excluding her father and brothers, of course. He just wasn't like any of the other males she had been with. He was charming, attentive, a great lover... and to top it off he was a reformed, former bad boy who also happened to be hot. He was check, check, and check in her book.

Nick's heart soared at hearing her words. Until Judy had come barging into his life, he had just gone from vixen to vixen whenever he had the need or desire to quell his urges, particularly around winter time. He always went back to their place, never his, and was long gone before they woke up. Never getting attached, never letting them get to him, using them as nothing more than a release, a means to an end. It had never occurred to him before Judy that the reason he never got attached was because he was ashamed of himself. Ashamed at how he was living his life, ashamed at what he had become, a shifty, lying, criminal fox. Going from one hustle to the next when all the while the biggest hustle was the one he was doing to himself. What he had convinced himself to be true for twenty years, Judy had shattered in two days and he began to judge himself against the very code that made her everything that she is. He found that he didn't want to be ashamed of himself anymore, he wanted to make his late parents proud of him and what better way to do that than by helping some crazy bunny that brought the love back into his life make the world a better place?

Now here he was with another bunny lying on his chest that also said she loved him, her soft paws and cheek rubbing and nuzzling into the fur of his chest with a soft delicate touch as he kept stroking both of her ears with his paw.

Never in his life did Nick think that he would find one female that would love him, let alone two, but the proof was happily purring on top of him. Judy would always take the biggest spot in his heart but that didn't mean that there wasn't a place in there for this cute new rabbit with her caring personality, sensual charm and frisky nature that had decided he was worthy of having part of her love despite his past shortcomings. Nick knew that Katie loved him in a different way compared to how she loved Judy. He understood, she was incredible. But somehow, he didn't feel like he was in second place just as he didn't consider her to be in second either. The only way he could think to describe it would be comparing it to a coin. On one side you had Judy and on the other side was Katie. Both sides had the same value but he just considered Judy to be the 'face' of the coin. Did that make him the edge?

It hurt his brain to think about this early in the morning. Life was good. They were all happy. So, what did it matter as long as it stayed that way? He certainly didn't have any complaints... Then he felt a small patch of warmth spreading across his belly and he groaned in displeasure, knowing exactly what the cause was as he felt the sticky white fluid settle into his fur. "Great... more cleaning up..."

Katie giggled as she felt Nick's seed leek out of her and onto the cream-colored fur of her fox shaped pillow. "So, how are we going to get her back for this?"

Nick smiled. "It depends."

"Depends on what?" Katie asked curiously.

"How good are you at acting?"

Katie returned Nick's mischievous smile with one of her own as Nick explained how he thought they should get Judy back. She'd never know what hit her.

* * *

Exiting the apartment complex, Judy headed towards where she kept their cruiser parked with a big grin on her face. She loved it when a plan came together. Once inside she adjusted her mirrors and caught a glimpse of the purple dye adorning her ears. Smoothing them back down with her paws so that the ends rested on her chest. She pulled out her phone and pointed it at herself to take a selfie and as she looked at the picture she had to agree that it did look really good on her. She could live the dye for a couple weeks till it washed out and be okay with it.

Turning the key to get the engine rumbling to life, Judy headed off to work.

She sighed with relief as she entered the precinct about six minutes before roll call. She had barely made it through the door before she was treated to an ear-piercing squeal from Clawhauser as the large cheetah gushed over the purple fur dye. A couple other officers mentioned just how cute she looked. The blazing look of fury she sent their way had them recoiling in shock before running away bravely from a mammal five times smaller than themselves.

 _"Looks like I still got it,"_ Judy thought, a proud smile on her face.

When she entered the bull pen and walked down the aisle the other officers started whooping and hollering when they noticed her ears as she hopped up on her and Nick's shared seat at the front desk.

"Lookin' good, Hopps!"

"Haha, did you lose a bet or something?"

"Where's Wilde?"

"She looks like someone dipped her in grape flavoring."

"Maybe she finally smothered him in his sleep."

Judy smiled and ignored their comments and questions regarding her new appearance as she remembered the bewildered looks on Nick and Katie's faces when she had left. Their expressions were priceless. Then her ears perked up and turned backwards as the door was flung open revealing the stern-faced Chief Bogo. Fists and hooves pounded the tables as he walked to the podium, her carrot pen and notepad bouncing up and down from each of Mchorn's heavy strikes on the table.

"Alright, Alright, SHUT IT!" He commanded, setting his files on the podium.

Judy watched him look around the briefing room for a moment till his eyes landed on her. He gave her a quizzical look and glanced at the empty seat beside her before he put his glasses on to see her better.

"Hopps..." Bogo started and paused before continuing. "...Your looking _colorful_ today." Several officers chuckled and rumbled with laughter when he finished.

Judy lowered her ears and closed her eyes. _"Here it comes,"_ shethought, fearing the worst. Only nothing of the sort happened.

"Where's your lesser, more annoying half?" Bogo asked gruffly.

She was surprised at not getting a big reprimand for breaching policy, but if Bogo didn't seem to care, she wasn't about to bring it up either.

"I think he must have gotten a little tied up," Judy answered with a smile as Bogo stared her down. Her comment could have been taken a number of different ways, but nobody dared ask her to elaborate for fear of gaining the chief's ire.

"Always nice to have good news at the beginning of my day..." Bogo trailed off as more quiet laughter followed. Everyone here knew how much Nick's attitude could get under the chief's skin. "Alright, a few things on the docket today..."

Judy listened intently as the chief talked about public events taking place that would need extra officers. There were also some new updates on wanted criminals in the area to look out for that Judy took notes on. Then he started doling out the assignments to the various officers.

Suddenly though the briefing room door opened, revealing a disheveled looking, out of breath fox standing in the doorway. His uniform was out of whack, the knot of his tie misshapen, shirt not tucked in all the way. Judy had a hard time trying to contain her laughter at Nick's appearance. He looked like he ran all the way to the subway station then continued after getting off near the precinct.

"Officer Wilde, so _nice_ of you to join us today," Bogo said with forced sincerity that fooled no one.

"Well Chief, I knew you would miss me too much if I didn't show up," Nick said, trying to straighten his tie as he made his way to his seat beside Judy. The grey bunny giving him a smug smile as he climbed up and sat down.

Bogo's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the fox. "Perhaps then you would care to explain to me why you are late to _my_ briefing?"

"Well... it's a funny story, really." Nick started to explain and Judy's face paled before the fox continued. "After I decided to redecorate my partner when she had a few too many last night." Nick paused for a few seconds as a few officers chuckled. "She apparently decided it would be funny to get me back by leaving me stuck in a precarious position before taking the cruiser, thereby forcing me to be late as a result of our city's poor public transportation."

"And what sort of position would that be?" Bogo asked.

Nick took a quick glance at his partner before facing the chief again. "Well sir, she left me kn-Mmmphf-eep-MmmphfMmmm-bun-Mmphfmm." Nick's words were suddenly muffled as a pair of bunny paws wrapped tight around his muzzle, sealing it shut.

Judy stood on the chair and smiled awkwardly at the chief as she tried to keep Nick from talking. "What my partner means sir is that he's very sorry about being late and that it won't happen again." Judy turned and glared at the fox. "Right, Nick?" The fox nodded.

Bogo just rolled his eyes before resuming the briefing. He didn't get paid enough to deal with these two. But at least Hopps was literally keeping Wilde's mouth shut... so that was a bonus.

"Only a week of parking duty in Tundratown... I think you got off easy, Slick," Judy chuckled as she walked out into the lobby after the briefing with Nick and a few of the other officers nearby.

Nick looked down and smirked at the gloating bunny. "Hmm, a week of parking duty or taking witness statements and interviewing suspects for Det. Longface about tires being slashed. I think you're the one being punished here, not me."

Judy turned around, walking backwards with her paws clasped together behind her back so she could face him. "First of all, it's Det. Oates, not 'Longface.'" She brought her paws out to make air quotes before they went behind her back. One of Judy's goals was to become a detective in the future and the horse detective was practically a legend around here with more than a dozen high-profile cases solved. So, Judy felt honored that she would get to work with him even if it was on such a small case. "Second, you're just grumpy that I got you back for what you did to me earlier," Judy said, pointing up at her ears.

Nick looked up over Judy's head for a moment and smiled. His poor oblivious bunny had no idea what was coming. "Enjoy your victory while you can Carrots, because that score won't remain tied long."

Judy stopped in front of him and put her paws on her hips. "What? You gonna put fur dye on my tail next?"

"What makes you think we didn't already?"

Judy's eyes widened and she turned to the side and looked behind her at her still white fluffy tail.

Nick laughed. "Hah, made you look!"

Judy turned, ears down against her back in annoyance and scowled up at her partner, ashamed of herself for falling for that.

"JUDY! Hey Judy!"

Judy's ears perked up and titled back as an excited voice called out to her. A voice she recognized and Judy suddenly had a bad feeling. Turning around, Judy saw Katie jogging across the lobby and over towards her.

 _"What's Katie doing here,"_ Judy thought. The black and white bunny was wearing a black shoulder and sleeveless top with some violet colored flowers on it that was short enough to expose the white fur on her stomach along with a matching skirt that went down to her mid-thigh. The sight of her pretty girlfriend in such a cute outfit had Judy's heart fluttering.

"Oh, I'm so glad that I was able to catch up with you before you went to work!" Katie said as she stopped right in front of Judy. Before she could say anything, Katie put her paws on the grey bunny's cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

The shock of the unexpected kiss made Judy's eyes shoot wide open and her whole body went completely ridged as Katie's lips moved against her own. Judy couldn't believe this was happening. Katie was kissing her right in the middle of the lobby where everyone could see! Then the shock wore off and the familiar feelings she got anytime she kissed Katie began to rise within her. Judy's eyes closed and her ears slowly fell down against her back and her mouth opened slightly as she was no longer able to resist returning the kiss.

Bending her right leg up at the knee to add a little extra flourish, Katie smiled into the kiss as Judy finally gave in and returned it, fully aware that all eyes were now likely on the couple. But that was all part of the plan! Katie had been waiting till the exact moment that Judy gave in before breaking the kiss and taking a step back, leaving Judy standing there with her eyes closed.

"Did that bunny just kiss Hopps?"

"No way!"

"She totally kissed back too!"

"SQUEEEEE!"

A fierce blush overcame Judy and her body heated up with embarrassment under her suddenly too tight feeling uniform as she became aware of where she was and that everyone was staring at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" Katie said with a smirk.

" _The hell she didn't!_ " Judy shouted in her mind as she looked at the doe's face. That wasn't the face of someone who was sorry about what they did at all.

"It's just that I had such a great time last night that I just had to come and thank you!"

 _"Oh, gods no! She did not just say that out loud!"_ Judy was one step away from panicking. This was payback on an entirely new level that Judy never imagined happening and was in no way prepared for. Nick and Katie would have had to have planned all this in just a few minutes!

Katie calmly strolled past the stunned and embarrassed doe over towards Nick who leaned down as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. "You were great too. I'll see you later." The black bunny spun on her heel and walked back towards Judy who was still firmly rooted in place. As she walked past Judy again, Katie gave her doe a firm slap on the ass.

Judy jumped in place, the tips of her ears snapping up towards the ceiling as her entire body stiffened. The grey doe was left completely paralyzed except for her rapidly wiggling nose as the clapping sound from Katie's paw slapping her butt reverberated throughout the quiet expanse that was the ZPD lobby.

Behind her, Judy could hear the small thud as the donut Clawhauser was holding slipped out of his grasp and onto the desk before rolling off and hitting the floor, the "tick tick" sounds of each individual sprinkle hitting the floor.

"I'll be looking forward to the encore performance later tonight! Bye now," Katie said cheerfully as she skipped towards the exit with a bright smile on her face and out the doors leaving every male and some of the females with their jaws on the floor.

The silence lasted for all of a second before the place erupted.

"It's a prank! It has to be!" Someone shouted.

"Is Hopps sharing?"

"When do I get a turn?"

"Wait! Do you guys smell that?"

"You can smell the other bunny on Wilde, too."

At once every pair of eyes turned to focus in on Nick. The fox giving them all the smuggest grin imaginable.

"HOOPPPPPPPPPSSSSS!"

A slight guilty pleasure went up the fox's spine, smirking at hearing his partner about to face the buffalo's wrath instead of him for once. The Fox pulled his aviators out from his pocket and flicked them open before putting them on. "Whelp, better get going. Those meters aren't gonna maid themselves. Oh, and close your mouths, boys. You're gonna flood the lobby." Paws in his pockets, Nick strutted past his lapin partner and brushed her nose with the tip of his tail. He had just walked out of the doors into the sunshine when he heard it.

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

Knowing he would be a dead fox if she caught him, Nick did what any sensible mammal would have done in his position.

He bolted.

* * *

 **AN: I hope this was worth the extra long wait!**

 **As always, I want to thank all of you that took the time to read, review, favorite, and follow my story. It means a lot to me. You guys are awesome and I look forward to reading more of your reviews or comments!**

 **Special thanks again to my editor, Soildier for helping to make all this possible!**

 **Till next time!**

 **-Hark**


	7. When the Fox is away

**Chapter 7: When the Fox is away...**

 _BING!_

"Oh finally," Katie said to no one as the elevator door opened to her floor. The black bunny was feeling exhausted after a long day of work at the hospital. Her ten-hour shift had turned into fifteen when one of the other nurses had called in sick last minute and she had been asked to help pick up the slack. She had only been working full time as a nurse at the hospital for a couple months now, so the more time she spent on the job and learning the better off she would be.

Being a nurse was certainly a demanding job and her desire for a career in nursing had come about when at age nineteen her mother, Katherine, whom she was named after, had unfortunately been diagnosed with ovarian cancer. It was a common occurrence among rabbits and as a result it was regularly screened for.

Thankfully, she and the rest of the Salire family had a happy ending and were able to rejoice as the chemotherapy and surgery were successful in removing all of the cancer, even if the end result was that her mother would no longer be able to have kits.

Despite the difficult times, not all of her memories of them were bad. One of her fondest memories came about when her mother was in the midst of another chemotherapy treatment and had started losing some patches of fur, most noticeably on the tips of her ears that left her mother feeling self-conscious. So, in an effort to help cheer her mother up, Katie was inspired one day to draw attention to her own ears by dyeing the ends with her mother's favorite color. The happy look and smile on her mom's face when she walked into the room, despite how sick her mother was feeling was something she would never forget, and they both liked the look so much after that she decided to keep it.

It had been a rather typical day for her that was filled with her usual tasks, whether it be drawing blood for tests or administering and keeping track of medications all under the watchful eye of her supervisor. The no-nonsense, older, grey-furred she-wolf was a tough boss, but she was learning a lot from the older nurse. Boy did she let you have it if you happened to do something like miss a vein when doing a draw. _"Our job is to provide our patients with the best care with the minimum of discomfort. Get it right the first time!",_ she would say. She had been told by Judy that her drill-sergeant and Katie's supervisor would probably get along really well.

Her feet were killing her though as she walked down the hallway towards her apartment, her _home._ The one she was now living in with Nick and Judy. Tonight though, she knew that Judy was going to be the only one home. Nick had been asked to help on a couple cases and operations that were happening at night, so he was on a different shift. Katie was of course disappointed that he wasn't going to be home but she was feeling even more disappointed because Judy had gotten them reservations that night at a nice restaurant. The kind of restaurant that you needed to book a month in advance for, but because of the extra hours she had to call up Judy and cancel their date. Judy had been completely understanding as her and Nick's job often cancelled plans as well, but she still felt guilty about missing their date. Even though they wouldn't be going out, she was looking forward to being able to spend some alone time with Judy. Even if it was just cuddling up with her bunny on the couch till she fell asleep.

Stopping in front of the apartment door, she shifted her backpack around in her paws and searched for the keys in her pocket. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her work clothing either, preferring to just head straight home instead.

She didn't even get her keys up to the lock before the door was opened for her by Judy and her eyes widened in surprise as she looked up from where her outstretched paw was reaching for the doorknob to see Judy. The grey bunny was standing there with one paw on the door wearing a beautiful looking, lavender colored dress with a sweetheart neckline that hugged all her wonderful curves, the wavy fabric of the skirt reaching down to Judy's thighs.

The backpack Katie was holding slipped from her grasp and landed on the floor. Her mouth was open in shock as she looked at the rare sight of Judy wearing a dress. Judy was always a more practical kind of doe, not one to usually dress girly. Not only that, it was the dress that Katie had seen one day on display in the window of a clothing store. Katie had made a comment saying how good that dress would look on Judy but the grey bunny had brushed it off, saying that it wasn't her style. Her sneaky bunny had gone back and gotten the dress.

"You just gonna stand there and stare, or are you going to come in?" Judy asked her with a titter that broke Katie out of her little trance. The black bunny however still remained firmly entrenched where she was. "Well?"

Katie let a smile form on her muzzle. "I'm thinking," she replied.

A grey paw took hold of her own and she was pulled into the apartment by Judy. "Get in here, you silly bunny," Judy giggled and Katie found herself pulled into Judy's arms and the two shared a sweet, but brief kiss. "I'm glad your home. It was getting a little lonely here all by myself."

Katie let out a happy sounding sigh. "Me too," she said. "So… not that I'm complaining at all or anything, but why are _you_ wearing a dress?"

"Well… I know you've had a long day, so I wanted to do something special for you," Judy answered. Judy reached down and took hold of her paw and began to pull her as she was led towards the kitchen.

"What did you have… in… mind?" Katie asked, but her mind went blank as she was dragged into the kitchen. The slightly darkened kitchen was a picturesque display as the flames of several lit candles cast their light over the dining room table and its red tablecloth. The fragrance of vanilla lightly tickled her nose as she breathed in deeply. On the table was one of her favorite dishes. A freshly prepared meal of gingered carrot and kale ribbons.

"I figured we could just have our date right here instead," Judy said.

Katie's ears fell to her back at the sweet and romantic gesture. This was the last thing she was expecting to see when she came home tonight. It felt to her like it had been nine months or something since they last did something like this. The long day was suddenly so worth it coming home to this that she almost felt like crying.

"Everything, okay?" Judy asked as she squeezed Katie's paw.

Judy obviously didn't expect to be nearly knocked over when Katie leaped at her to bring her into a hug. "It's perfect! I love it!" Katie said, leaning over to give Judy a kiss on the cheek.

This time it was she who dragged Judy by the paw to the table, the two does sitting down close together on the round table. The meal smelled absolutely wonderful and looked delicious. Katie was soooo hungry that she just grabbed a fork and dove in, shoving each delectable helping into her awaiting muzzle. At some point a grey and white paw replaced the plate with a fresh one in between bites and Katie went through that one as well. Finally feeling full, Katie leaned back and rubbed her belly, an unexpected burp left her and she muttered an embarrassed 'excuse me.'

"Wow, you looked like Nick did during that last wing Wednesday," Judy said with a laugh.

Katie laughed as well as she remembered the look on Nick's face during his food coma. "If you had put a plate of those in front of me tonight, I would have eaten them without question." After her first taste of chicken, Katie had refrained from eating any meat, preferring to stick with her vegetarian diet. She didn't mind Nick and Judy eating it, even in front of her. Sometimes she would actually help prepare the dishes. It wasn't some giant moral issue or anything, it just simply wasn't for her, but she was hungry enough tonight that she would have made an exception.

Judy smiled and winked back at her. "I'll keep that in mind."

A yawn left Katie before she could stop it, her paw covering her muzzle. "I only wish I wasn't too tired to give you a proper thank you…" Katie wanted to bury her head between Judy's legs under that dress and show her just how much she appreciated her, to feel the heat of her bunny on her mouth. "…But I think a quick shower is about all I have the energy for."

Judy put her paws on the table and pushed her chair back and stood up. "I've got something better planned than just a shower," Judy said, and reached out to grab Katie's paw with hers. The black bunny offered no resistance and let Judy lead her down the hall to the bathroom.

Inside, Katie was once again surprised. The bathroom had been given the same treatment as the kitchen. The edges of the tub lined with small tea candles. The minty smell of eucalyptus from the bath oil, although light flooded her nose and she felt some of the tiredness just lift off her body with every inhale.

"I told you that I wanted to do something special for you," Judy said. The grey bunny turned and put herself in front of Katie, letting their paws separate as Judy used them to grab the hem of Katie's shirt. Judy pulled it over Katie's head and set it aside before resting her paws on the black bunny's hospital pants. The two of them maintained eye contact with each other the entire time as Judy slowly untied the string on her pants and pulled it loose, the garment falling to the floor, leaving Katie standing there in only her bra and panties. "Take those off for me while I check the water."

Katie watched as Judy turned away from her with a lingering look over her shoulder at her as she walked over and sat side saddle on the rim of the tub away from her. Judy's right paw gently reached down, scooping the water to test the temperature. She looked so beautiful to Katie wearing that lavender dress against the darkened candlelit ambience of the bathroom. Katie couldn't help but wonder how that dress would have looked on Judy if she still had the purple dye on her ears but that had washed out a couple weeks later, leaving Judy back with her original black. Katie and Nick had expected Judy to be really angry at them after they embarrassed the hell out of her in the precinct that day, but Judy had been extremely calm when they got home and hadn't brought it up at all. Katie and Nick had been terrified all night as they awaited Judy's revenge, but nothing happened and they had all crawled into bed together that night. It was in the early morning that Judy struck back as she dumped a bucket of cold water on them as they slept and made them join her for a punishing morning run till they were holding their aching sides nearly ready to puke. But when those violet hued eyes turned back towards her with the candle light reflecting in them making, Judy's eyes appear even more vibrant than normal. Katie found herself lost in them. The black bunny found herself unable to do anything but stand there.

Judy's voice was soft, yet teasing when she spoke again. "Some bunny is still overdressed." Her right paw continued to move the water in the tub around.

Katie started slightly at Judy's voice, her ears perking up fully as she came out of her little trance causing Judy to giggle. However, a sultry smile appeared on Katie's face as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Katie noticed that Judy's eyes didn't waiver their intense gaze from hers in the slightest as the bra dropped onto the floor. With her paws now resting on the hem of her panties, Katie turned around, ears down her back as she looked over her shoulder at Judy. Leaning forward and arching her back, Katie pulled the lacey fabric down over her rear, her tail bouncing back up as the fabric slid over her ass and down her thighs till it too landed on the floor. The same treatment nearly always made Judy a furiously blushing mess, but Katie was surprised to find that that wasn't the case tonight. Tonight, Judy was just taking it all in, taking _her_ in. That shy and easily flustered doe Katie had met all those months ago had completely disappeared in that moment. Those violet eyes were roaming across her naked form with such a heated gaze that it had Katie blushing instead.

Judy's right paw stilled in the water and she held her left stretched out towards Katie, palm up. Katie gladly took the invitation, taking the required few steps and clasping Judy's paw with her left. Like a gentlemammal helping a female over a puddle, Judy supported Katie as she took a first step into the hot water, followed by her other foot. Slowly she crouched and sat down, the water coming up to just above her chest when she slid further down, the heat of the bath penetrating passed her skin and into her muscles. All the built-up stress and soreness from the day melted away as the heat loosened up her muscles, the bath oil helping to intensify the experience. Katie couldn't help the relaxed moan that escaped her lips. This was exactly what she needed.

"How does that feel, my sweet cookie?" Judy asked her in a quiet tone.

Katie sighed happily, "Absolutely heavenly…" She didn't think she could feel any better in that moment, but she was wrong as a pair of soft yet strong paws started to massage the back of her head along with the base of her ears in a circular motion. "Oh… Oh, Judy…" The massage continued, Judy's paws going down the back of her head and neck, thumbs pushing in and squeezing around her shoulder blades. Apparently, Judy's plan for the evening was to pamper her and it felt oh so amazing, but she wanted more. She wanted to feel even closer to her bunny. Putting her paw on top of one of the ones squeezing her shoulders, Katie turned her head and looked up into her girlfriend's eyes. "Join me?"

Judy smiled warmly at her and planted a lingering kiss to the top of her head as she stood up from the rim of the bathtub. Katie watched as Judy turned around, the hem of the dress fluttering as she did. Come hell or high water, Katie was going to make Judy wear that dress on their next date. The hem line rose up, exposing more of that gorgeous grey and white fur as Judy slowly pulled the dress up and over her head. Katie found herself surprised once more this night as it was revealed to her that Judy hadn't been wearing anything under that dress the whole time. A flush of heat went through Katie that had nothing to do with the hot water.

"Wow, Judy. You are seriously one sexy bunny," Katie said as she ogled Judy's fit body and she had the sudden urge to sink her teeth into those muscle-ly bunny buns, _again_.

Judy laughed and the melodious tune sounded lovely to Katie's ears. "Down girl, this night is all about you."

It took a moment for Katie to realize that she had turned around and was almost half way out of the tub, her paws on the edge looking ready to pounce right on Judy. Reluctantly she sat down again as Judy hung up the dress on the back of the door before she made her way back to the tub. Katie loved seeing Judy wearing that dress, but watching it come off? That was something else entirely. Katie was extremely satisfied that Judy made no attempt to preserve her modesty; the grey bunny looked completely comfortable right now. Her aversion to nudity around the apartment had all but disappeared. Something that Katie and Nick approved of greatly. They loved the view after all.

The water splashed a little as Katie scooted forward against the porcelain to give Judy enough space as she stepped in and sat down behind her. Once Judy was settled, Katie felt Judy's arms wrap around her waist as she was pulled back against Judy. Katie happily relaxed into Judy's chest, her head falling back under Judy's chin as she put her paws on top of Judy's. The pair sat in silence, just basking in the comfort and love that they felt for each other.

After a few minutes, Katie felt Judy's head shift slightly, followed by a warm nose pressing against the fur on her head as she felt Judy take several deep sniffs of her. Judy's paws slid out from under Katie's paws and went to her flanks, slowly sliding up, the claws on her fingers brushing the side of her breasts with the faintest of touches, eliciting a shiver from the black bunny. The sounds of water dripping were heard as Judy's wandering paws left her torso where they rested on her shoulders under her folded ears.

"Shall I continue?" Judy whispered sensually into the base of her ear and she couldn't help but shiver again.

"Yes, please," Katie groaned and rested her paws on Judy's knees as grey paws kneaded her back and shoulders. Any of the tension and stress that was lingering from the day melted in the strong grip of her bunny lover. After working on the back of her neck and shoulders, Judy's paws moved up and her thumbs started to rub at the base of her skull. Katie tilted her head forward to make it easier. She was nothing more than putty in Judy's paws right now and was afraid of actually falling asleep in her super relaxed state.

Judy laughed lightly and Katie could feel the up and down movements of Judy's chest against her back. "Are you still with me there?" Judy asked her.

"I'm not sure," Katie replied, her voice sounded so quiet to her own ears. She leaned her head back, resting it on Judy's right shoulder so she could look at Judy's face. She raised her left paw, the water falling off as she put her black colored paw on the grey fur of Judy's cheek, dampening the fur slightly as Judy's paw wrapped around her right shoulder. "Perhaps I could use a little reminder to know that I'm not dreaming?" Katie's eyes closed as Judy's soft lips met her own. The two does parting their mouths and teasing each other with the tips of their tongues. Katie's thumb stroked the fur on Judy's cheek as her hind paws slid back and forth on the porcelain under the water. With a surge, Judy's tongue pushed into her mouth. Katie moaned as the slippery muscle moved around inside and over her teeth before tangling with her own in a delightfully slow dance that neither of them seemed eager to end for some time. Katie however was ready for more, and with a pat to Judy's cheek the grey bunny's tongue slipped out of her mouth and they separated their lips. Judy didn't move back far though as she could feel Judy's lips ghosting against hers. "I think that I'm ready for a more _in-depth_ massage."

"Are you now?" Judy asked her. Katie's only managed to reply with a small nod of her head. "I thought you'd never ask."

Judy shifted slightly behind her and Katie laid back against Judy's middle as the grey bunny rested her chin between Katie's ears while Judy's paws came off her shoulders and went to her waist. Katie shuddered as those paws moved up and under her breasts and she moaned and hummed as Judy squeezed her chest. A sharp gasp escaped her as Judy's fingers rubbed over her nipples, sending shocks of pleasure throughout her body. Katie's head rolled back on top of Judy's own breasts, her ears dipping down further into the warm water, only adding more heat to her now blazing body. Judy's paws left her breasts and Katie leaned her head forward and watched as the set of grey paws traveled down the white fur of her stomach till they reached the creases of her thighs. She squirmed a little, the water sloshing as Judy's paws rubbed up and down on either side of her sex while the back of her head and neck were being touched with gentle kisses and licks to her ears.

The teasing felt like forever to Katie, when in reality it was only a minute till Judy's paw started to rub at her folds. "Mhmm… yes Judy…" Katie breathed out, keeping her eyes on the grey paw now moving in a circular motion on her slit. It just felt so good that she had to witness it. A pair of grey legs moved over top of hers as Judy's middle finger dipped inside her folds. A strangled cry left her mouth and Katie arched her back from the burst of pleasure as Judy's other paw started to rub over her clit. "Ohhhh, Judy…" It took her considerable effort to keep her eyes open and watch as Judy's finger plunged into her depths, and the pleasure only increased when she felt Judy add another finger inside her while the fingers on Judy's other paw kept rubbing her clit.

Katie's mind was spinning in pleasure as Judy kept using her paws on her till eventually she felt the fire that was building in her loins ready to burst out, which it did in full force when Judy took a play from Nick's playbook and bit down forcefully on her ear. The pain Katie felt was only there for a fleeting moment as her orgasm rolled through her and she could have sworn that she had yelled out Judy's name, but there was no way for her to be sure as she had lost sense of everything else around her.

When she finally came down from that all so pleasant high, she found herself slumped back against Judy, her head resting between Judy's smaller breasts with the grey doe's strong arms crossed and holding her middle. Oh, how she loved her doe and this moment. "What a perfect end to such a wonderful day," she said with a deep sigh.

"Who said it was over, yet?" Judy whispered sensually. Katie's body shivered when she heard Judy's words, making her feel even more turned on than before. Judy took her legs off of Katie's and released her grip so the grey doe lifted her back into a more seated position and got out from behind her. Now sitting against the smooth walls of the tub, Katie watched as Judy maneuvered herself so that she could straddle her. The sight of water running and dripping off Judy's wet fur back into the tub was something that Katie never got tired of seeing as it helped to show off all that wonderful muscle definition that she found so enticing about Judy. Her admiring of Judy's body was cut short as Judy's paws cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. With one final peck on the lips, Judy leaned back. "We're just getting started."

Katie once again found her lips pressed against Judy's and she put her paws on the soaked fur of Judy's waist. She moaned as Judy's tongue pushed its way inside her mouth, playing with her own in a slippery dance. When Judy pulled her tongue back, Katie pursued it with her own into Judy's mouth. It turned out to be a ruse though as Judy had used the opportunity to close her lips and suck on the end of Katie's tongue with a sloppy sucking sound. Katie giggled into the kiss and sent her tongue back in for more. She loved making out with Judy. It was always so fun and she never knew what Judy would taste like as she would always change what flavor lip balm she wore and Katie just loved finding out if Judy happened to be in a peachy or maybe a strawberry mood that day. It also helped that Nick really seemed to enjoy watching them kiss. They would often times use his leg as a pillow while they did it. Just waiting to see how long he could last before getting involved. The answer was always not very long. Tonight though, the only flavor on Judy's lips was her own and that made this night just that much sweeter for her.

Thirty seconds, five minutes. Katie had no idea how long it had been as time had no meaning to her at this point until Judy broke their embrace and Katie opened her eyes to see the captivating violet irises belonging to Judy in front of her. It was just one more feature in a long list of things she loved about her doe. She had never seen a bunny with eyes so beautiful before till Judy had walked into the cafe all those months ago and now she got to see them every day.

"What are you smiling at?" Judy asked her softly in a teasing tone.

To think all of this came about after shakily writing down her phone number on a coffee cup. "Just thinking about how lucky I am," Katie answered.

"You're about to get even luckier," Judy said to her in a lustful tone that seemed to resonate throughout her body.

The black bunny watched as Judy lowered her body down into the water more. Her head under her chin as Katie felt a pair of lips connect to her neck. She moaned lightly as Judy planted a series of feather-light kisses onto her collarbone. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling as Judy went lower and lower, leaving a trail of kisses between her breasts. She let out a gasp when Judy's wet paws came up and squeezed her chest and another moan left her lips as Judy swirled her tongue over and around a nipple for a few moments till Judy closed her lips and pulled back with a small amount of suction before she moved over to her other breast to repeat the process. Currents of pleasure shocked throughout her body as Judy lavished her breasts with attention and Judy was right, she did indeed feel luckier.

After a few moments Katie opened her eyes and caught Judy's when she took her paws off her chest and a very Nick like smirk appeared on her face before Judy touched her lips to the bright white fur of Katie's stomach and used her tongue to leave little swirls of wet fur in her wake. Katie found her eyes were drawn to the top of Judy's head as she went lower till she saw the flicker of Judy's wet tail as the grey bunny arched her back and slid down into the water even more, letting her ass rise out of the water. Katie's only thought as she looked over Judy's fit figure in that moment was _wow_.

Moments later Katie found herself floating as Judy lifted her lower half out of the water and pressed her muzzle into her opening. Judy's tongue began to lap at her folds and Katie's head fell back to rest on the edge of the tub, a loud moan escaping her as Judy continued to swirl her tongue around her entrance. Gripping the edge of the tub with a paw, Katie lifted her head and watched as Judy dined on her, her other paw went to Judy's face and she caressed her cheek as Judy's half-lidded eyes looked into her own showing just how much Judy was enjoying this herself. Katie would squeak and moan as Judy's tongue drove as deep inside her as it could. She would whisper words of encouragement and sweet nothings all the while she felt her mind beginning to float as much as her body was from the amazing sensations that Judy was causing in her body. Judy had been a quick learner and had gotten really good at this, really fast, and it made the black doe smirk with a sense of pride as she very much enjoyed teaching Judy the finer ways of pleasing a doe. Practice makes perfect after all.

With Judy's elbows resting on the tub bottom and her arms holding Katie in place the only parts of Judy that weren't under the water was her head and a small amount of her ass and tail. Katie found herself drawn again to the soaked grey-white fluff of Judy's tail as it flicked from side to side. Judy's oral pleasure had become almost ravenous and with the motion of her slowly swaying hips and tail just above the water it reminded Katie of a shark's dorsal fin and the thought caused her to start giggling nearly uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Judy asked her as the grey doe stopped lapping at her folds, licking her lips as she tilted her head up with an amused but confused look on her face.

"I'm being eaten out by a bunny shark!" Katie answered as she tried to get some control over her giggling fit.

"A bunny shark?" Judy asked and Katie could see some lingering confusion in those pretty eyes.

"Yeah, a bunny shark," Katie answered with another short giggle. "Your sexy butt wiggling with your tail out of the water reminded me of a shark, a cute bunny shark."

Judy looked behind her and shook her tail a little. "Is that so?" she asked her.

Katie saw a devious smirk on Judy's face as the grey bunny turned back to face her and Katie's ears perked up as she wondered what Judy was going to do. She watched as Judy backed off her a little and put her chin in the water between her legs and wiggled her hips and flicked her tail a few times.

"Duunnn dunnn." Katie's eyes widened as she instantly recognized the tune. "Duunnn dunnn." Judy slowly made her way back up between her legs. "Dun dun dun dun." Katie's nose started to wiggle as Judy got closer to the apex of her legs as she increased the pace of the score. Katie's heartbeat began to quicken as the tempo reached its crescendo and she let out a loud squeak as Judy lunged forward and clamped her teeth down on top of her sex before Katie started to giggle again. The whole thing was completely silly but she still loved it.

Her giggles stopped abruptly however and turned back into moans and gasps as Judy resumed licking at her folds. Katie found herself squirming, but was held in place as Judy's tongue delved deep inside for another taste. With her eyes closed, Katie raised her paws and placed them on Judy's head. She rubbed around the dry fur on Judy's head before gripping an ear with one paw while pushing Judy's head against her with the other. She managed to open her eyes to see Judy's muzzle buried into her sex, rapidly consuming all that she was giving. There was no way she was going to last long at this pace, she could already feel the beginnings of her climax building inside her like a spring coiling tightly, just waiting to hit the breaking point and be unleashed. She pushed and gripped at Judy's head even harder as random muscles on her body started to twitch until finally the pleasure peaked within her, sending her mind into a euphoric haze as she cried out. Her world dissolved into nothing more than pure pleasure as her vision faded to black and she was barely aware of anything happening outside of her own body till she felt Judy's paws cup her cheeks. Katie eventually opened her eyes as Judy's thumbs rubbed the fur of her cheek and smiled at her doe, hoping to show her the immeasurable gratitude and love she felt right now.

The pair shared a soft, but lingering kiss till Judy broke it and got off her lap. She leaned back against the wall of the tub and Katie was pulled onto her side. The black bunny happily leaned into Judy's left side, letting her cheek rest on Judy's chest, just basking in the comfort of being with each other. They sat like that for a few minutes as the effects of Katie's orgasm slowly ebbed away.

"Thank you, Judy…" Katie said as she rubbed her cheek against the wet fluff of Judy's chest as the backs of her ears were slowly petted by Judy's paws.

Judy chuckled. "You know you don't have to thank me."

Katie smiled as she tucked herself up against Judy's body even more, feeling a bit chilled all of a sudden. "I know, but I wanted to."

"Are you cold?" Judy asked her.

"Yeah, a little," Katie answered. Now that she wasn't so warmed up from before she noticed that the water had definitely gotten a lot colder.

"Here, just a minute," Judy said as she managed to lean over without disturbing Katie too much to turn on the hot water tap. Within moments the hot water started to increase the temperature back to where it was before until Judy shut it off.

"That's better…" Katie mumbled and then yawned. The long day had caught up with her now that she was perfectly relaxed. Her relaxed state was disrupted however as Judy jostled her around for a moment before settling back down. She opened her eyes again to see that Judy had grabbed her phone. Katie didn't even remember seeing it before, but to be fair she had been quite distracted. She knew why Judy had grabbed it though. Whenever the two of them were alone they would always try to snap a couple pictures to send to a certain fox. Katie turned and smiled brightly at the camera as Judy held it front of them to take the picture. A picture of the two of them snuggled up together, the only dry fur being their heads. Judy's fingers typed out a quick message and sent the picture to Nick before she set the phone back down.

 _"Hope this gets you through the night, Nick. Stay safe out there."_ Katie read on the screen of Judy's phone.

Katie missed having him or Judy around when they had the occasional different shift. That had also led to something else she didn't expect from this relationship, and that was how worried she would get when they would go to work. Being a cop was sometimes dangerous and on more than one occasion, one or both of them would come home roughed up. The fact that she could lose them scared her and on those nights that they came back hurt she would become a little clingy and dote on them constantly. Judy and Nick never made light of her feelings on the matter as they understood how it felt, too. She would often notice that Judy would get anxious if her phone rang and it was anything other than Nick's ring tone while he was out on a different shift.

After snuggling for a little while longer, the bath water eventually began to cool down enough to force them out of the tub. Fighting a sudden wave of exhaustion, Katie yawned as Judy opened the drain then grabbed a towel and began to dry off her fur, starting with her head. The half-black doe relaxed and let herself enjoy the rub down from the fluffy towel.

They had a full-body fur dryer in the bathroom that Nick with his longer fur and thicker undercoat used to cut down on the drying time, but she and Judy preferred to use the towels and the added intimacy was another bonus.

After being dried off from head to toe, Katie took a towel and gave Judy the same treatment. The grey doe tried to convince her that she could do it herself, but Katie said that it was as much for herself as it was for Judy. Especially after a wonderful night like tonight.

Even through the thick towel, Katie could feel the toned muscle beneath the fur as her paws roamed over Judy's body. She absolutely loved it and kept going even after Judy was dry enough.

After being dried off, Judy had her turn around and Katie posed provocatively up against the countertop as her fur was brushed down by the grey bunny behind her. The contact wasn't sexual, but the atmosphere still had this charge of energy around them making it feel like it was.

Judy finished grooming her back and ears before getting down on her knees directly behind her so that she could brush her legs. This managed to have Katie thinking about all the wonderful things that her girlfriend could do to her in this position. It wouldn't be the first time a grooming session had become one of heated love-making instead. But as quickly as those thoughts came the moment was over as Judy finished and stood back up and paid special attention to her tail, making sure it was all nice and fluffed up.

Only then did Katie turn around so that Judy could brush her front, seeing an expression of complete happiness on her face as she moved over the remaining fur. When Judy finished, Katie found herself wishing that she had more fur to be groomed but she would settle for being able to brush Judy.

"Don't worry about it, babe," Judy told her as Katie picked up Judy's brush. "I'll take care of myself while you climb into bed. You look exhausted."

Katie yawned again, only this time she was faking it. The grooming session had only re-invigorated her. Giving Judy a nod, Katie pawed over the brush and walked back into the darkened bedroom that was alit only by the soft golden glow from a single lamp. Gripping the top right corner of the sheet in her paw, she walked down the side of the bed dragging the sheets of the queen-sized bed with her.

She hopped up on top of the mattress and crawled to the middle. Turning around and facing the bathroom door, Katie laid down on her side with her elbow resting on the bed to prop up her head with her palm and crossed her legs. One of her ears resting on the pillow while the other relaxed down on her chest. There she watched the door, waiting for her doe to finish up and come out. She would happily lose a little more sleep if it meant returning the pleasure and love that Judy had given her earlier.

A couple minutes later, Judy's curvy frame appeared in the doorway, silhouetted by the brighter light in the bathroom for a moment till the lights switched off and Judy turned to look into the bedroom.

Katie smiled in delight at the quiet gasp she heard from Judy when the doe noticed her posing on the bed. The grey doe's ears that had formally been resting against her back slowly started to raise as Judy's purple eyes roamed up and down her body.

"Hey Judy... I think something is wrong with the bed."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, big problem..." Katie barely managed to stop herself from laughing when her sweet and gullible doe actually looked all over the bed searching for some sort of actual problem. She was the kind of doe that when presented with a problem would immediately try to fix it. Leaking pipe under the sink? Judy would bust out a toolbox that Katie hadn't even known was in the apartment and get to work fixing it. With her and Nick standing there watching Judy find and fix the leaky connection. Handymammals, they were not. Plus, it was kind of hot. "Judy..." Katie purred. "The problem with the bed is that you aren't already in it with me..."

Judy's ears dropped down to her back and a bashful smile appeared on her face. "Oh..."

Katie smiled at seeing some of Judy's shyness make an appearance for the first time that night. "Come here," she said, patting the bed with her paw.

Judy climbed onto the bed and Katie immediately rolled on top of the grey doe and pushed her lips against the soft lips of her girlfriend's. Katie gradually settled her body down onto Judy's, their chests pressing together as Katie kept on kissing her, occasionally running her tongue over the doe's lips till Judy's tongue poked out and slid against her own. Eventually, Katie pulled back, a 'smeck' sound coming from their lips as she did so. The black bunny leaned slightly onto her side, taking most of her weight off of Judy and stared into those wonderful purple eyes, her right paw softly rubbing along Judy's left side.

"I thought you were too tired to keep going," Judy whispered.

"What can I say?" Katie asked. "You really know how to get a doe going..." The black bunny titled her head and smiled. "Besides... if you thought that I wasn't going to return the favor and take care of you after all that you did for me... well, you don't know me as well as I thought you did." Katie was only teasing with the last part.

"I just wanted to make this night was all about you, is all."

"If this night is supposed to be all about me—" Katie whispered, leaning her face in and pressing her lips to Judy's jawline and slowly moving down, planting kisses on Judy's neck as she did. "—then shouldn't I be the one getting what I want?"

A small gasp came out of Judy's mouth as Katie's right paw came up and cupped Judy's breast. "And what is it that you want?" Judy asked, her voice becoming shaky when Katie moved her right leg and rubbed up against the inside of Judy's thigh.

"I want you," Katie said, her voice heavy with need and a deep desire to show Judy just how much she loved her.

"Then you can have me..." Judy moaned out.

Those were the words Katie desperately wanted to hear and she moved her muzzle out from where she was kissing Judy's neck and strongly connected their lips together for a few long moments before breaking the kiss and propping herself up on her elbows above Judy, her ears falling down off her shoulders and onto the soft white fur of Judy's chest. "Roll over for me," Katie said breathily.

Underneath her, Judy did as she was asked and rolled over onto her stomach, her cheek resting on the pillow between her crossed arms that were over her head. Brushing Judy's ears to the side, Katie leaned down and pressed her lips to the back of Judy's shoulder and then onto the other one, earning herself a ticklish wiggle from the fluff of Judy's tail as it brushed against her stomach. Next, she leaned her muzzle down again and kissed the middle of Judy's back before she tilted her head and rubbed the underside of her chin all the way down Judy's back, leaving a fresh scent mark down to the base of her fluffy tail.

Above her, Judy inhaled sharply but didn't move when Katie finished leaving her mark. While not as significant as it used to be in the past, marking was still considered a very intimate gesture. Something that was meant for the ones you loved.

Katie saw Judy tilt her head to the side and glance back at her from over her shoulder with an amused expression on her face.

"What?" Katie smiled innocently at her. "I just wanted to leave a scent trail for a hungry fox to follow later."

"Hmmm, a scent trail..." The grey doe seemed to go deep into thought for a moment.

"Huh?" Katie asked, wondering what Judy was thinking about.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking," Judy replied back, her tail wiggling a few times, drawing Katie's attention back to the place between her legs.

Smiling at Judy's eagerness, Katie slid herself further down the bed, her paws tracing the contours of Judy's body as she did, feeling the taut muscle beneath that lovely coat of silvery-grey fur with its different shades and highlights mixed all throughout. How Judy ever thought that her fur was rather plain-looking was something that Katie would never understand. As her paws moved on down to the backs of Judy's legs the doe's body suddenly tensed up as Judy flexed the muscles in her legs. Katie couldn't help but let out a giddy high-pitched little squeal as she felt the powerful muscles harden in her paws.

It was always such a turn-on for Katie when Judy showed off her body like that for her. Going to the gym with Judy was as much an exercise in mental control as it was physical to not just jump on her and have her way with Judy right there on the gym floor regardless as to who was there or not as her own workout was. Seeing Judy routinely press over three times her body weight on the leg press or even more than that a single time would always, without fail, get her excited.

Now laying down on her stomach between Judy's muscular legs, Katie grabbed Judy's cheeks with both of her paws and spread them open to get a look at the delectable sight of Judy's pink slit that had a visible sheen of wetness from her growing arousal in front of her that had Katie licking her own lips in anticipation like a hungry predator. The soft and fluffy white fur of Judy's ass tickled her whiskers as Katie pressed her face between Judy's cheeks. She flattened her tongue and gave Judy's slit a long, slow lick from the top to the bottom. There were few things that Katie loved more than how Judy tasted on her tongue. The flavor seeming to just explode on her taste buds as she slowly kept lapping at Judy's wet lips. Enjoying each and every minute. Katie may not have been born a predator but she very much loved to eat bunny. This bunny more so than any other before her.

Each cry of pleasure or moan that Katie heard from Judy only served to spur her on more. Each time she heard Judy call her name or gasp out made her heart flutter and her stomach tingle, knowing that her girlfriend was enjoying the pleasure Katie was giving her so much. At this point in their relationship, Katie knew just what to do to give Judy the most gratification. Katie's tongue and lips moved without conscious thought as she flicked her tongue against Judy's clit before closing her lips on it with a gentle suction. Katie had to resist the selfish urge to reach down and release her own blossoming desires and stay focused on giving Judy the pleasure she rightfully deserved for all of the love that had been shown to her by Judy earlier.

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers! Yes!" Judy cried out as Katie, done with the slow pace, gripped Judy's ass tighter in her paws, spread her cheeks wider and pushed her mouth harder against Judy, letting her tongue dive into the wet heat of Judy's sex, receiving a lust-filled moan from the grey doe as she did. The extra weight of her upper body resting on Judy did nothing to stop Judy's hips from raising up off the bed as Katie's tongue fervently explored the folds inside, reaching everything she could as her nose wiggled against Judy's lips. As good as Judy tasted, she somehow smelled even better to Katie as the wonderful scent of Judy's arousal dove into her brain with each inhale of breath through her nose.

"Oh my gods, I'm so close!" Katie heard Judy moan out the words that she had been waiting for and kept going without pause, even as she struggled to prevent Judy's powerful body from squirming around as Katie lapped up her bunny's wetness like it was a sweet drug until with a final jolt, Judy's body was wracked with her first orgasm of the night. Katie had no plans on Judy stopping at one.

Getting back up onto her knees, Katie licked her lips and wiped off the moisture around her muzzle with the back of her paw as her girlfriend tried to recover from the intensity of her orgasm. Before that could happen though, Katie grabbed Judy's hips with her paws and pulled her back so that Judy was off of the bed with her ass in the air and her face on the pillow. Seeing Judy spread open in front of her like this only served to make the ache in her loins even more pronounced, but it was all about Judy to her right now. Scooching closer and straddling Judy's left leg, Katie brought up her right paw and started to rub two of her fingers up and down Judy's slick opening, letting her fingers dance around Judy's folds till they were soaked from Judy's juices before Katie pushed them inside, feeling the hot grip of Judy clamping down on her fingers before Katie started to pump her fingers in and out as she used her other paw to caress and pull the fur on Judy's tail just how she liked it.

After a couple minutes of this attention, Katie felt Judy's paw touch her own when the grey doe brought her paw up to rub her own clit as Judy's hips rocked back against Katie's paw. In response, Katie only sped up the movement of her paw and then added her tongue to the mix as she licked Judy's opening and teased the doe who was moaning and panting heavily, till Katie felt Judy squeeze tightly onto her two fingers as Judy climaxed all over her paw while she let out a loud cry of pleasure with her face buried in the pillow.

After Katie removed her fingers from Judy, the grey bunny flopped to her side and rolled over onto her back. Her chest heaving up and down with a satisfied smile on her face as Judy laid there on the bed, looking so beautiful to Katie while she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Knowing that Judy was now satisfied had Katie feeling immensely happy as she laid down on the bed and cuddled up against Judy's right side, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend's fur on her own as Katie lazily rubbed her right paw into the soft fluff of Judy's chest, while Judy's paw landed on her shoulder and held her close.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Judy asked her quietly.

"When I'm with you?" Katie asked before answering her own question. "Always." In response Judy just held onto her tighter while Katie nuzzled into the fur of Judy's chest with her nose. As she laid there listening to Judy's fast heartbeat and the rising and falling of Judy's chest under her head, Katie found herself slowly starting to drift off from the waking world. But before she did the fingers on her left paw felt the indents from Nick's teeth on Judy's right shoulder where the fox had left his claim mark on Judy. As Katie's eyes fell shut she asked herself if she would be ready to take that final step with them, and just moments before she finally fell asleep, Katie knew what her answer was.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I know what a lot of you are thinking. It has indeed been a ridiculously long time since my last update and I'm sorry for that. I hope that the long wait doesn't color your opinion of this chapter. I could offer up a list of excuses but only one would be sufficient for some of the delay.**

 **I wanted to try something a little different with this chapter and write it from Katie's viewpoint only as she spent the evening with Judy so that you could get a little more insight into her character and background. So, let me know what you think!**

 **Don't worry though. Nick will definitely be back in the next chapter. I haven't forgotten about our favorite fox and neither have Katie or Judy. :)**

 **Till next time!**

 **-Hark**


End file.
